Fell On Black Days (The Walking Dead Fic Part Two)
by Acid Rain2345
Summary: Eight moths after Angel had went through her own hell, she reunited with the group. Daryl Dixon broke a promise to her though. Where the hell was her little girl? And there's a war brewing, ready to explode. Then there's the stupid mistakes that led to tears. Follow up to 'Would You Die For what You Believe In? (TWD Fic Part 1)
1. She Likes Surprises

**I hope this is a good start to part two. Came out a lot quicker then I thought it would lol. Chapter Two is already in the work. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review pwease :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: She Like Surprises**

_Alive in the super unknown _  
_First it steals your mind _  
_And then it steals your soul_

_If this isn't what you see _  
_It doesn't make you blind _  
_If this doesn't make you feel _  
_It doesn't mean you've died -Soundgarden_

Angel stood tall at 5'1 looking at her home through violet eyes that shifted a red as she studied further. The bar she had held up in for winter had been raided and now she was left with nothing but her 1967 Camaro and her wolf Mutt. The wolf walked up beside her sitting down trying decider her thoughts. His black hair contrasting the Georgia sun. He looked up at her through one blue and red eye and whined.

She looked down at him and gave a weak smile. "It'll be ok," she said softly. "We can fix it." She reached down with a tattooed arm and petting the wolf. Angel fitted perfectly in this world with the dead walking around. Her long brown hair tied back with a bandana and her dirty black cargo pants and white tank top matched her skin, which was covered in its own layer of dirt and blood. Her short height contrasted her muscle state awfully.

Her left hand wrapped in a cast due to a broken hand which at the moment hung loosely onto a cigarette. She sighed deeply before getting back in the car with Mutt. She cranked the car back up before shifting it in drive and pulling beside the bar. She turned the key and the engine died.

She jumped out quickly drawing a pistol and motioned Mutt to follow her as she entered the bar. She walked under the broken glass of the door instead of opening it. The bar was trashed broken bar stools and tables cluttered the small area. Then again if she remembered right that was her doing before she left.

She walked slowly up a set of stairs and up to a loft. Everything there looked untouched. A small bed with dusty sheets stood in the corner beside a small nightstand. She turned around and fled back down the stairs quickly. A lone door stood beside the bar and she went in it. It was dark in the small room so she pulled out a lighter and tried lighting it with her broken hand. When she couldn't she holstered her pistol beside her belt and lit it. All the food and water she had left behind had been taken. She gave a frustrated sigh and left the room.

She gave a side ways glance to the bar. Some of the bottles had been taken as well but most were left behind. She smiled at that. She looked back to Mutt with a goofy grin. "Hey check it out," she said pointing to the bottles. "They left me some booze." Mutt gave a grunt laying lazily out on the floor. Even he knew she had a drinking problem. She let her smile fade and walked back under the glass returning outside.

She pulled her keys out the ignition and walked around to the back of the blacked out car. She opened the trunk and grabbed up several bags and pulled them all on before locking up her car and returning inside.

The town around her was like a ghost town. Silent and void of life, even the dead found it useless to walk around looking for food. Angel barricaded the broken door with several broken chairs and tables. She carried all the bags up to the loft and set them all down. She then began plundered through a bag of weapons and ammo and pulled out several boxes of bullets and some clips. She placed them on the bed before sitting down beside them. She then began stripping all her weapons off; an automatic shotgun with a strap, a hunting rifle, two pistols, a hunting knife, and a set of dual machetes to complete the arsenal.

She loaded the guns and set them aside before burying her face in her hands. She sniffed hard looking back up and out a lone window across the room by the staircase. After she had killed her boss she thought everything needed to be done was complete. She'd be ready to call it quits and enjoy the rest of her life in the new world with a bottle and her faithful companion.

A lot of things still haunted her mind. Things she should've let go a long time ago. The little girl she had saved nearly a year ago still played tricks on her. In all honesty she had a right to worry about her, even though she was handed off to a good group of people all kind of things could've happened. That still bothered her. She had no idea what became of the child.

Angel fell back into the dusty sheets remembering those people and Jewel. Part of her told herself they had died, another part made her believe they were all alive. She missed another certain someone from that group. His name was Daryl Dixon and she hated him one minute and loved him the next. Part of the reason she missed him was that she now had no one to argue with like they could. Another reason was she missed the emotions that dumb man could make her feel.

Jewel had to be safe because he promised her so long ago. He would never break his promise; would he? Angel threw all those thoughts aside when she heard banging down stairs. Next thing Mutt quickly crept up the stairs quietly and took refuge under the bed. Angel stood then clipping her hunting knife on her belt and grabbed her pistol. She stood then making no sounds. She crept down the stairs silently.

She stopped and peeked around seeing three men standing around studying the place. Two of them were nothing to remember. The other she had to take note of considering the rig her had on his arm. He had lost his hand and had a bike muffler strapped over it that had a knife attached to the end.

"There's no one here Merle," one of the men said carrying an assault rifle. The man with the missing hand turned.

"That car out there says other wise. It's all locked up too," Merle replied and started walking up to the bar. Angel ducked back further as she watched. He took a seat grabbing a bottle. The other two men stayed near the door cautiously. Angel climbed up the wall grabbing onto the rafters. She pulled herself on top of one with a bit of effort. She then crept across them making her way to the two men as they held a small conversation.

She thought of her next move as she starred down at them. What to do now? Without thinking it over a second time she jumped down digging her combat boots into their backs. They shot a few bullets off in surprise. Before they had time to react Angel knocked them out with the back of her pistol.

Merle turned from the bar and Angel aimed her pistol at him with a frown. "Who told you that you could come into my house?" Angel questioned angrily.

"Wow baby!" He threw his hands up in surrender. "We were just looking for a good time. It's a bar after all."

"Get out." She motioned at the door. "Or I'll kill you." She glared at him and he returned the gesture with a small smile. She didn't like the man but something was awfully familiar about him. She let the thought slip away as he made no attempt to leave. "Don't make me shoot you."

"What we can't have a drink together? Get to know each other." He winked at her still letting his arms hang in the hair. She gave a disgusted frown taking a step forward.

"Don't kill her," he said looking past her. She cocked an eyebrow and heard the footsteps behind her but she couldn't move fast enough. The man had aimed the blade to go into the back of head but she moved in the last second causing the blade to plunge near her shoulder.

She yelled angrily before shooting the man in the head then the other in less then a second. She turned back to Merle with gritted teeth. He had pulled his gun out and had it pointed at her. The only thing that stopped him from pulling the trigger was that she had her gun aimed at him. She gave a small smirk using her limp hand to grab where the knife bulged from her shoulder. She tried pulling it out but her hand didn't have the strength to remove the nuisance.

She let her arm fall back at her side biting her lip against the pain. She gave a loud whistle and the man cocked his eyebrow in curiosity as she smiled evilly. "You came into the wrong house asshole," she said. Mutt lunged from behind the bar taking the man down and began biting him while growling. Angel laughed at the gruesome scene before running to the stairs calling Mutt away. They quickly descended the stairs and barricaded the door. She slapped herself on the forehead as she slumped down on the bed facing the door. Why didn't she kill the asshole?

She shrugged the thought off before placing the gun beside her and reached around pulling the knife from her shoulder. She gave a loud yell against the pain as a tear drooled down her cheek. "Fuck," she mumbled throwing the knife and it stuck into the wall. She quickly took a rag from one of the bags and tied it over the wound the best she could manage with one hand. Mutt sat in front of her protectively, starring at the door.

He would look back ever so often to check on her but he didn't let his main interest go unattended for long. Angel finally stood after a long silent moment. This was making her extremely uneasy. The man could be any where by now. She quickly grabbed up a rifle beside her and walked over to a corner in the room.

A long string hung down from the ceiling and she pulled it, stepping out of the way when a small set of steps fell. She climbed them with Mutt following closely behind her. She walked to the edge of the roof perching herself. She brought the rifle up winching against the effort to hold the heavy gun up with her hurt hand. She spotted the man running towards the woods. She gave a warning shot which kicked up a cloud of dirt by his feet.

He didn't turn to look as Angel laughed softly. Her laughter faded though and was replaced by a frown. She looked at Mutt with sad blue eyes. "What are we going to now?" She asked him resting the rifle strap on her good shoulder. "We can leave in case he brings more people back or we can leave and find another home. Your call buddy." The dog turned his head back at the opening in the roof. He starred at it for a few moments.

He then looked back at her before standing and walking towards the hole. He disappeared and she understood what he wanted. She sighed and frustration oozed out with it. She stood then and descended the steps back into the loft. She closed the hole up and removed the barricade from the door with her foot. She then grabbed up all the bags once again and took them downstairs.

She stopped long enough to grab up all the bottles that had some booze left in them before she loaded all her belongings in the car. She stopped and ran back inside taking the single pillow off the bed and the sheets. She stopped once more glancing over a rug that she had never noticed before standing up in the corner. She grabbed that to and took it out to the car. She slammed the trunk down and leaned against the car.

Mutt jumped in the car as she looked over the bar one more time sighing. He gave an anxious bark and she turned looking at him through the windshield. "Ok buddy . . . I'm coming," she said softly. She pushed herself away from the car and jumped in the driver's seat.

She dug in one of the many pockets of her pants and pulled out the key and slammed them in the ignition. She turned the key halfway and a Soundgarden song came blasting from the speakers. She had to laugh before she cranked the car and it roared to life. She threw the transmission in reverse kicking up dirt before the tries touched the pavement. She quickly threw it in drive before speeding off as the tires screeched against the asphalt.

A few hours later she found herself parked on the side of a dirt road smoking a cigarette, drinking a bottle of Captain Morgan, and blasting a Sound garden album on her cd player. She had let Mutt out to pee and he came running jumping back in the car over her lap wagging his tail happily. "Did you get it all out?" she asked and he yipped smiling at her.

She smiled at him enjoying the small buzz she was getting. For a moment she forget about the dead walking around. She felt like a teenager again except her child hood friend wasn't there. It was the only thing missing, not that Mutt didn't do the role justice. She still felt lonely.

Her heart skipped a beat when gunfire met her ears. By the sound of it was a battle. She let her curiosity get the better of her and slammed the door shut before cranking the car and speeding in the direction. She turned the radio off and followed the sounds. The dirt road led right to a prison and she rolled up near the fence seeing some people farther in the prison yard.

She starred at the movement of the people for a short moment as the gunfire continued. She cut the car off. "Stay here!" she ordered Mutt. Before pulling the keys out and jumping out the car slamming the door behind her. She noticed the tall fences with the razor wire at the top. A hell of an idea sparked in her mind. She ran to the back of the car opening the trunk and pulled the rug out. It'd come in handy after all. She ran over to the fence tossing it over the wire before climbing up and jumping down grabbing it as she fell. It protected from the harsh razor wire.

She repeated the same routine until she was in the yard she had saw the people moving in. She stood there for a moment listening. They were no longer there but a pile of walker bodies were. She was about to enter the facility but a door opened near her and out walked an older man with one leg, a Korean looking man, and a young girl. Her heart leapt in her chest. "Glen?" she questioned in astonishment. He starred at her with a shocked expression.

Before he could say anything two more men came running out from another door. Angel recognized them immediately and a smile spread across her face as she dropped her pistol and ran at one them. "Daryl? She questioned grabbing his shoulders with tears in her eyes but her smile didn't linger. He starred at her mouth agape.

"Where's Lori and Carl?" Rick yelled over to Hershel. Angel backed away from Daryl and looked at Rick who didn't pay her any mind at the moment.

"They weren't in the cell block," Hershel answered.

"We have to go look for them then," Angel said grabbing her gun back up. Daryl and Rick turned to run back inside but a loud crying stopped them. Everyone turned in the direction and Maggie and Carl were walking out carrying a newborn baby. They all starred in astonishment.

"Where's Lori?" Rick asked. Maggie looked up from the baby and started crying as Carl starred at the ground. Angel covered her mouth in shock. What she didn't know was that Carol and T-dog were both dead next to Lori.

Rick fell to the ground and started crying and yelling no. Angel stumbled backwards bracing herself against the fence. How could Lori be dead? The woman that would always fix her a plate of food and said nothing whether she ate it or not. The same woman that always asked if she was ok. It was a tough pill to swallow but she wasn't going to cry.

She starred up at everyone and a question she couldn't avoid popped into her head. Where was Jewel? where was her little girl . . .


	2. Find me again, I lost Myself

**Wooh! Chapter 2! took way to long in my opinion but I'll do better for Chapter 3 going to be action packed. Things are going to turn around. IF you thinks something if off about how Angel is hating Daryl tell me.**

**I never ment for the two to be all lovey dovey in the first place. Anyway I'll let you to it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Find me again, because I lost myself**

_You think your head's achin, i'm not finished yet _  
_I won't be mistaken, how soon you forget _  
_Take back what you said and i'll spare you pain _  
_Then you can spare me all your fuckin lies _  
_I can't wait to get away_

_Thoughts are pissed away _  
_And for a minute i couldn't swallow- Godsmack (Stress)_

Angel just starred. That one unavoidable thought that tore through her like a bullet. Each moment that passed hearing Rick and the newborn cry made it that much worse. She couldn't stand it a moment longer. She walked up to Daryl. Her voice was no louder then a whisper. "Can I please have the keys to the gate . . . I need my car and I left my dog in there," she said softly scared to look him in the eyes.

He gave her the keys without a word turning his attention back to Rick before walking over. Rick had stopped crying then and was just sitting on his knees starring, much like Angel had moments before. Angel turned and opened the gate to the yard before venturing down and unlocking a small gate that led outside. She locked it behind her before pulling her car up to the lager gate. She unlocked it and pushed her car forward into the small safe area.

She quickly shut the gate before any walkers had a chance to sneak in. She locked it back and opened the final gate driving her car into the yard. Mutt starred at the people up the hill. He gave no sign of approval or disapproval as he watched. Angel was scared to get back out the car. She just sat there drifting away in her thoughts.

She tried to make herself believe that Jewel was inside somewhere. Yea that had to be it. She knew better. She glanced up from her thoughts as Mutt gave a low growl. Daryl was approaching the car. She rolled down the window with a frown. "Is Rick going to be ok?" she asked pointing a silencing finger at Mutt who was still growling. He grunted and lowered himself to the floor lying down. He didn't like this one bit.

"I don't know . . . we lost T-dog and Carol . . . you're bleeding," he said pulling his crossbow higher on his shoulder. He saw the make shift bandage over her shoulder that was starting to drip blood. She stayed silent letting her limp hand rest on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry they were all good people . . . I'm fine just had a run in with some assholes. One of them stabbed me. I dropped them." She looked at the gauges over the steering wheel. She was trying to avoid the question that still bounced around in her head.

"What happened to your hand?" He studied the cast on her hand. It was becoming rather hard to bring up her own questions when he was bouncing them back and forth.

"I broke it." All her words were void of any emotion and that worried him. She no longer could hold it back. She turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes with pale blue ones that were on the verge of tearing over. "Where's Jewel?"

His heart sped up but he kept his face calm. After the hell he could visibly see she been through he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Guilt tore at his heart aggressively. He stayed silent for a long time and she looked away feeling that the moment couldn't actually be real. He then noticed the dark circles under her eyes, no doubt the work of her case of insomnia

"You look like you could use some sleep . . . Wanna come inside?" He was avoiding the question. The truth would drive her straight over the edge and she just got back. He didn't want to loose her too.

She patted the steering wheel hard hiding her face. "No!" She yelled suddenly. She pushed the door open angrily. "I want to know where she is!" She leaned against the car and cradled her face in her hands. "Just tell me," she begged.

He stared at her and took a step back preparing for what came next. "Angel," he started with a frown. "I lost her on the road . . . we got caught in a group and I couldn't get to her."

Angel looked up then with tears invading her eyes. "Did she get?" She couldn't finish the sentence she slumped down the side of the car and started sobbing.

"No . . . I didn't see." He stooped down beside her and tried to comfort her. She snapped. She shoved him away angrily.

"Don't touch me! You're a fucking liar Dixon!" Those words stung, hitting home. "You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to her," she sobbed hiding her face in her knees. She stood suddenly and shoved him again. He stumbled back not daring to push her back. Her anger had no end and it was all aimed at him. He turned and walked away.

Angel jumped back in the car and pulled out her pistol. One bullet is all she'd need. She coked it and brought it up to the side of her head. So easy.

Mutt quickly jumped up from the floorboard and bit her hand that was holding the pistol. She had to let it drop to the floor under the pressure of the bite. The dog stood on the seat and starred at her his snout only inches from her face. He growled loudly. "But Mutt . . . It'll be so much better," she said tearing up again. He growled at her again. "Fuck you," she mumbled.

She leaned back in the seat and started laughing. "Got a fucking wolf on suicide watch!" she yelled angrily. She punched the steering wheel with her limp hand. She regretted it instantly. Dark circles danced in front of her eyes and she passed out not being able to handle the pain.

She awoke in a cell inside the prison. She pushed herself up slowly planting her hand in soft fur. She looked over and Mutt was lying protectively beside her. She fell back into the comfort of the bed. Hershel limped in keeping his distance from the dog. She starred at him for a moment. "What is it?" she asked lowly.

"We need to patch that wound up before it gets infected . . . couldn't get near you with the dog. The only one he would let around you was Beth and Carl." She now noticed the first aid kit he had in his hand. He took a chair and sat down beside her. She shrugged pulling down her tank top and bra strap. She pulled the make shift bandage up and threw it on the floor.

She sat up straight and his eyes widened in shock as he studied the wound. It was deep and open. He could actually see inside and he caught a small glance of bone. "This would've gotten infected if you left it be," he said opening the small white box and pulled out some alcohol pads. She winched as he rubbed the wound over and brought out a needle and thread. He began sowing the wound up.

"Is Jewel really gone?" she asked closing her eyes against the annoyance of the needle piercing her skin.

Mutt stirred beside her and watched the man closely. "Unfortunately yes . . . but it doesn't mean she's dead . . . you can't blame Daryl for what happened. He stayed behind trying to get her when everyone else ran." She changed the subject quickly. The thought of that man made her want to spit venom.

"So what happened to your leg?" She looked back at his nub and almost laughed.

"I got bit had to cut it off."

"Yea well I did too," she said with a smirk. He stopped sowing and starred at her with an unreadable expression. She brought her arm up and showed off where a large chunk had been ripped out. It was now scarred over and looked deformed. "I never turned . . . that was eight months ago after we got separated . . . found out I was immune to the virus."

"Are you sure that's a bite?" he asked after a long silent pause.

"Pretty sure . . . Ain't never had a fucker that ugly bite me before." He said no more. He finished sowing up the wound before bandaging it up. He stood up with his crutches and turned to leave. "Thanks Hershel . . . I'm glad some of you are still alive." She pulled her straps back up and fell back on the bed.

"It's nice to see you still alive too. We all thought you died that night." He said no more and walked out of the cell. She relaxed into the bed and thought about Jewel. If she was still alive Angel would find her. Still it ate her alive and she could hardly even stand herself.

She pushed herself off the bed then and Mutt sat up yawning. "You might as well get acquainted for a bit," she said turning to her companion. She laughed at the eelier episode. A damn dog preventing her suicide. She found it the funniest thing on the planet. A story she would have to tell at some point.

She emerged out of the cell taking notice of the size of the place. It was really roomy. She spotted Glen sitting on the steps holding his head up with his hand. She ventured over to him. Mutt planted his butt down at the opening of the cell and watched. "Hey Saint," she said taking a seat one step below him.

He smiled at the nickname, she had always called him that. "Are you ok now?" he questioned letting his hand rest in his lap. She gave a small nod and looked down.

"Yea . . . it's just hearing about Jewel and the others shook me up."

"Were you out there the whole time by yourself?" the question caught her off guard. She paused for a moment.

"Yea well besides Mutt . . . a lot of shit went down. Had to patch some old stuff up from my life. If it weren't for my dog I probably wouldn't have made it." She smiled over at Mutt and he wagged his tail for a second before lying down on the cement floor. Glen gave a small burst of laughter. "Where's Maggie?" His laughter faded just as quick as it came.

"Her and Daryl went off to get some formula for the baby." Angel scoffed at the mention of Daryl but said no more.

"Lori was a good woman," she said finally lowering her head in regret. "She'd always set me out a plate of food whether I ate it or not. She worried about that a lot." She gave a small smile from under her long brown hair. Glen decided to change the subject quickly.

"That's a sweet car you got. Where'd you steal it from?" He smiled mischievously behind her. She laughed and turned on the step leaning back and kicking her feet on the rails.

"Actually it was my car before the outbreak . . . Went back and go it. Best decision I ever made." Her words fell short as Maggie and Daryl walked up to the cellblock entrance and unlocked the gate. Maggie was carrying a basket full of baby formula. They entered and locked the gate behind them. Beth brought down the newborn baby from the upstairs area with Hershel and Carl following.

Angel quickly moved out the way to let them by. They fixed a bottle up and Daryl took the baby from Beth and started feeding it. He baby talked to it and Angel couldn't help but give a small weak smile. So this was now her life.

A week later Angel was outside playing with Mutt on look out duty. She turned seeing Maggie and Glen walking down to the cars. She quickly jogged up to them. "Where you two off to?" she asked running her hand through her hair.

"Gotta go get more baby formula," Glen answered jumping under the wheel of a Blazer. Angel nodded and opened the gate for them and closed it back. She opened the last one and closed it behind them again. She stayed there for a moment leaning against the chain link watching them leave.

She then turned her attention to a small group of walkers. One of them turned moaning at her. "Fuck you," she mumbled spitting at one of them and laughed when it hit its eye. She pushed herself from the fence and reentered the yard. Daryl met her halfway as she walked back up to the prison. He stopped and starred at her. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't force a word out.

She paid him no mind and walked right past him. He turned and watched her. "Angel," he said softly.

Mutt stopped and so did she before she spun on her heel and glared at him. "What?" she practically yelled throwing her hands out at her side.

"You can't be mad at me." She laughed at him mockingly then before her eyes turned a dark red making her look like a demon. She jabbed her finger in his direction.

"I can't be mad?" she questioned. "You talked big before I left. Said you'd do whatever it'd take to protect her and me! I didn't need it but she did! You let her down! That's on you! If she's still alive I'll find her but I'm done with you!" She paused glaring at him and he returned it with a sad expression looking away like he had done something terribly wrong. "You lied," she finally said looking at the ground. "I trusted you . . . You promised me Daryl." A single tear crept up into her eye but she wiped it away instantly.

She ran back past him and got in her car pulling out a bottle from the back seat. Mutt jumped over her lap and gave a disapproving look before grunting. "Shut up! I need my medicine," she said taking another pack of cigarettes out the carton and lit one up before bringing the keys out of her pocket. She slammed the key in the ignition before she turned the CD player on and music poured out the speakers of the car.

She starred after Daryl as he walked back up to the prison. She glared daggers into his back before taking a large swallow of the bottles contents. She was in a hurry to reach the bottom because she knew when she did everything would be ok.

It was always ok at the bottom; she'd forget what tore at her heart. Her anger would die down with all other feelings and she'd feel like she wants to. She started singing along to a Godsmack song loudly before cranking up the car and slamming the door shut. Music ignited the alcohol inside and she felt like she thought she was suppose to. She threw the car in drive and slammed her foot down on the gas spinning the car around before repeating the same routine cutting doughnuts. Mutt stood up in the seat and placed his paw on a switch causing the window to role down; before sticking his head out the window with his version of a smile.

Angel head banged along with the music before finally coming to a complete stop in the original parked position of the car. She hollered in happiness as she cut the ignition off. What she didn't know was Rick had been watching her from a top the hill. He had to smile a bit. Angel finally looked towards the prison and noticed him standing tall it put a smile on her face because for the last week he'd been having and episode of madness himself.

She cranked the car back up and drove up to the gate motioning for him to come to the car. He opened the gate and started walking towards the car. She turned the radio down to a more appropriate level and ordered Mutt into the back seat. Her companion hesitated but finally grunted leaping over the seat and laid down in the back.

Rick finally brought the door open and sat halfway into the seat with one leg hanging out the car. Angel took another big swallow from the bottle before looking at him. She held the bottle over the console and motioned at him asking silently if he wanted a drink. He nodded no and she stuck the bottle between her legs bringing out another cigarette and lit it.

She opened her door as well to keep the smoke away from him. "So Rick you're ok now?" she asked in a friendly but yet serious way. He turned and looked at her.

"Yea . . . I think I am."

"She was a good woman . . . T-Dog and Carol were good people too . . . Maybe it was better that they passed, the suffering is over for them. I was going to put a bullet in my head after I heard about Jewel."

"What stopped you?"

"That fucker in the back seat. Knocked the gun out of my hand." She looked back at Mutt as did Rick. She gave a small smile. "We just got to fight harder for the people that are here you know. I still got fight left in me so you have to." A silence swept over them besides the music playing and Angel taking draws of the cigarette and blowing the chemicals out.

"So where have you been Angel? What have you done these past months?" he asked crossing his arms. She grabbed the bottle back up and took a big swallow before turning and giving him a half way glance. She sighed replacing the bottle between her legs.

"After we got separated I went down hill. Started seeing dead people . . . not the kind up walking around these days but people that have been actually died. I forget when things happen but I know they happened. A scientist from where I worked stumbled across the bar looking for me. I took him in and after a few days I finally lost it with his arrogant bullshit."

"What did you do?"

"I beat the crap out of him and got a lot of answers. Found out my boss did experiments on me and everyone who worked for him. He left and after a while I went after him found the base. Found out I'm immune to the virus. So if I die from a heart attack or even if I get bit I'll stay dead." She looked away from flashbacks and over at him. His eyes were wide at that information and she held out her arm where she had gotten bit. "Happened before the guy came. I never turned." She grew quiet remembering the next parts of the humble little story.

She continued. "Anyway I went back to kill my boss and every mother fucker who got in my way . . . As soon as I got in there they caught me put me in a cell, they experimented on me more. Found out Sunny would've lived after he got bit if I didn't shoot him. This guy I knew from back in the day tried to help me escape. I should've left right then but I talked him into killing my boss . . . we got caught and one of my comrades from the field shot him right in front of me." She teared up and grew silent but Rick wouldn't say anything.

She quickly drowned the tears away by taking another drink from the bottle. "This girl named Aylen helped me escape, I think I haven't heard the end of her because she wanted to kill Axel to but I knocked her out after killing my comrade. I found out he really didn't want to kill Tiny . . . just following orders you know. Before I killed my boss found out a lot of the men I killed weren't to make the world better it was to get more of those fucking drugs he was pumping into us. I killed him and thought about killing the scientist but if anyone can find a cure it'd be him. I left him alive and gave him a few blood samples after he put this cast on." She looked down at her broke hand that was holding her cigarette. He did as well.

"What happened after that?" he asked looking back up to her.

"Went back to the bar . . . some assholes jumped me one of them stabbed me. I shot two and let one go . . . I was jamming on a dirt road not far from here when I heard gunshots and then boom, bam here I am." She laughed and so did he. Their laughter fell short when they noticed a figure standing among some walkers outside the fence, carrying a basket.

They jumped out and started jogging towards the figure. Angel still clung to the bottle but quickly tucked it in her pants and drew her pistol.

It was a woman covered in blood and portions of rotting meat. She was carrying a basket full of baby formula. What the hell was going on? Where was Glen and Maggie?


	3. The Spiral Never Ends

**Chapter 3 Yay! I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Spiral Never Ends

_Sometimes we only live for the here and now.  
Sometimes we're lonely.  
Sometimes we feel we need a place to be grounded... or fly away again.  
I will fly away again.  
_

_I feel rain pouring down.  
I wait to rot away.  
Live again.  
Here forever.  
_

_The spiral never ends.  
Why are we feeling something's familiar around us?  
Are we just dreaming?  
Always we search for the answers but nothing is found.  
We fly away again._

Angel hung back as Rick got involved with the mysterious woman carrying the baby formula. She still watched with an interest she couldn't hide. Rick had brought her inside just outside the cell block and they were interrogating her. The woman tried to stay quiet until it was needed to say something. They had already took her weapon which had been a long razor sharp sword. They left her feeling defenseless.

Angel could understand that. She had finally had enough of everyone throwing questions back and forth. She pushed herself away from the wall. Mutt laid by her quietly. "Alright enough!" she said throwing her hands out. She turned to the dark skinned woman noticing her injury. "Where's Glen and Maggie?" The woman looked at her through knitted eyebrows. Angel returned the glare back crossing her arms.

"There's a town . . . this guy who calls himself the govner' runs the place. One of his men caught up with me and stumbled across the . . . two took them back with him." Angel nodded.

"Can you take us there?" The woman nodded and Daryl jumped in the conversation as everyone else watched.

"Woh! We don't know this girl!" he said throwing his hand out gesturing at her. Angel turned and glared at him.

"She brought the baby formula back didn't she?" she questioned angrily. "Shut the fuck up!" She shoved him hard. Daryl had finally had enough of Angel's shit. He placed his cross bow down and shoved her back. She practically growled before charged at him. Rick caught her arm pulling her back. She threw his hand off huffing angrily. She reclaimed her spot on the wall.

Daryl sent her dirty looks and she sent her own as Rick tried to figure out what to do. "We need to go get them," Angel finally said as Hershel was patching up he woman's wound.

"It'll be a lot harder then you think . . . It'll be a war," the woman said looking up to her.

"Well that's just what I'm good for . . . Rick when are we going?" He turned and looked at her. He just starred for a few moments. He wasn't paying her any mind, he was plotting.

"We'll go when she's patched up." Angel nodded pushing off the wall.

"Ima go get a little practice in before we do. Can I have the keys?" He nodded throwing her a set of keys. She nodded a thanks and slipped out with Mutt without people noticing. She made her way down to the yard. She jogged he rest of the way to the car. "What weapons to go with?" she asked herself opening the trunk.

She placed her rifle back there and replaced it with the shotgun. She pulled out the dual machetes and strapped them onto her back. "Been a while." She smiled and slammed the trunk shut before leaning against it. She pulled out her bottle and took a big swallow. She scouted out a fair size group of walkers outside the fence. Mutt jumped in through the window of the car taking a nap.

"Perfect," she said pushing away from the car and made her way outside. There she picked a good spot. She whistled and the group made it's way towards her. She pulled the dual set of blades out having a bit of trouble making her broke hand hang onto the blade. She managed it though. "Alright you can still do this," she told herself. She took a deep breath and the booze warmed her body against the sun.

She charged at the group and spun cutting two walker's heads off. She stabbed to more through the eyes and kicked one off the blade laughing. She pulled the other out before chopping the last one in the middle of the head.

She stood amongst the dead bodies breathing heavily. She wiped the blades off on the body's clothes and sleeved them. She heard faint clapping and turned back to the fence. She knitted her eyebrows and frowned. It was the two ex-prisoners Rick had let into the group after they helped him kill someone. She sighed before cracking her neck and heading back to the gates.

The blonde man quickly opened the gate for her with a small smile. "How's it going?" she said lowly acknowledging them. The darker skin man nodded in return. The blonde man closed the gate and walked by her.

"That was pretty sweet," he said referring to her little practice run. She shrugged a bit.

"Thanks took years to learn been a while since I've tried it." She quickly walked ahead of the man and back into the yard. She ventured up to Rick, Daryl, and Michonne. "So this is it?" Angel asked leaning against the green Honda.

"No Oscar is coming to," Rick said putting some guns in the trunk. Angel cocked a brow in questions. She didn't know who that was. "One of the prisoners," he clarified looking down to the darker skin man who was walking up to them.

"Oh," she said shrugging. "Did not know." She made a popping sound with her lips and Daryl scoffed at her. She glared at him but looked away. She turned back to Rick. "I'll follow you in my car . . . I mean if that's ok." He gave a nod before slamming the trunk shut.

"I think if we go now we can make it to the place on foot just at dark." She nodded crossing her arms. "Angel don't get lost we're going to need you on this one. Your past occupation is gonna help a lot." Mutt came running up at that point looking up at her and then to the Camaro.

"Nope. You're not coming you need to stay here and watch the others. Can you do that buddy?" She kneeled down on one knee and petted his head. He whined but walked back up to the other gate and laid down crossing his paws. "Good boy," she whispered standing back up. "We ready to head out?"

"Yea let's go," Rick said getting under the wheel and the others piled in the car. She quickly jogged to her car and hoped in through the window, which she regretted when she had trouble repositioning herself to fit under the wheel. Rick drove past her laughing and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Damn it," she mumbled cranking the car up and following them. As she drove out the gate the blonde headed man smiled at her holding the gate open. "Good luck!" he called out. "Thanks," she hollered back before spinning the tires and kicking dirt on him. She busted out laughing as she fell in line behind the green Honda.

She grabbed the bottle up and took a swallow turning the music up and lit a cigarette. She was preparing herself for the ride ahead and what might happen when they got there.

Nearly an hour later Rick pulled to the shoulder of the road and everyone got out. Angel quickly pulled behind them and killed the engine. She had a little buzz at that point but it did not affect her ability to fight of understand what was happening. It only affected her emotions.

She jumped out stuffing the keys in her pocket and threw the almost empty bottle into the back seat. She burped and laughed a little closing the door before walking up to the group. "We walk from here," Rick said leading the way. She wanted to argue but she threw her hands up and let them rest at her side in defeat. She followed in line as they took a beat up path through the woods.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Angel asked taking up Michonne's side. She glared at her and Angel shrugged it off growing quiet once again. She hated this little trip no one wanted to talk and the silence befalling them was mind shattering to her.

Not too much longer and a group of walkers were trailing them. "Come on," Rick stated before running. "But Rick we could fight them," Angel argued. No one acknowledged her request, it annoyed her. But she fell in line as they started running. They stumbled across a small shack and they ran inside.

Walkers started banging on the door. Angel was pissed. "You see what you did?" she said looking at Rick. "Now there's too many to fight. We shoulda stayed and fought." Rick was going to say something but Daryl took the opportunity.

"Ain't your call no how. If we followed you we'd be dead," he stated looking around. She glared at him.

"And just what the fuck do you know Dixon!" she yelled angrily. "Because you're just so fucking good at keeping people alive." He pushed her and they were about to fight when someone jumped out of the bed with a shotgun pointed at them. He was yelling and screaming for them to leave while Rick tried reasoning with him.

Before Rick had a chance to calm him down Michonne plunged her blade through the back of his head. It shocked them all. She pulled her sword out and the man fell to the ground. "Well we have a solution to the escape problem," Angel said looking at the body and giving a small smirk before pulling her shades over her eyes and onto her head.

"Help me with this," she said to Rick as she kneeled down and pulled the body up. Oscar and Rick quickly came and helped her. "Open the door on three," Rick said as they held the body up.

"Three!" Angel said and Michonne opened the door and they pushed the body out. She quickly slammed the door shut.

"Come on!" Rick said two timing it to the back door. Everyone followed behind and ran from the house and into the cover of the woods as quickly as possible. They all stopped breathing heavily besides Angel who look unfazed by the workout. Which caused a glare from them all. She smiled but turned away not letting them see it. She nearly started laughing. To mock them she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She didn't have to say anything.

At nightfall they found themselves at the wall around the large town. Rick was going over the plan with them all. "Seems stable . . . Just gotta be careful and quiet," Angel said bringing her shotgun forward off her back. She looked around and noticed Michonne gone. Rick noticed as well.

"She's on her own!" he whispered angrily. Before taking the lead and slipping through a piece of tin. They all followed in line and snuck through the back door of a building. They crept up to covered windows and peeked through. Angel looked through noticing people up and walking around. "They got it nice here," she mused letting the thin sheet fall back over the window. The doorknob started clicking signaling someone was coming in.

"Shit," she said as they all took cover. She watched as Rick took charge of the situation with calmness. She wasn't really paying much attention to the whole thing. She had a tendency to do that when she wasn't in charge but she'd follow the leader to the depths of Hell if it be so. She had been thinking about a lot of things when Oscar nudged her forward. She didn't know what the hell was going on but she played along. She noticed the man who came in was know knocked out on the floor.

Rick had brought out tear gas that would make shift smoke bombs. Angel smiled at that. They quickly ran out and chaos followed. Angel ran with them all through the fog to another building. Rick threw out more tear gas and gunshots followed. Angel quickly ran over and unmasked two people that had bags over their heads. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Maggie and Glen.

"We gotta go," Rick told them handing them each a pistol. The group fled to the door throwing out more tear gas. They entered a battle group men were shooting just as well as them. They finally stopped under the cover of a corner. Angel was still just playing along loving the way the shotgun kicked when she shot it. She had already shot two men and she was ready for round two when they all stopped to think. She peaked around the corner paying no mind to the drabble between all of them.

"I'm going to stay behind. You go ahead," Daryl said and it broke Angel's concentration on the battle.

"What? No!" she said looking at him. He glared at her. How the hell could she care now? After the guilt trips and accusations she put on him how could she? That pissed him off further and he made up his mind that he was in fact staying. Rick argued with him but it was pointless.

Angel was confused she hated him but she didn't want him to stay behind. She froze to the spot for a long time starring at him. "We got to go Angel," Rick said grabbing her. She knitted her eyebrows.

"I'll be right behind you," she said quickly. He grunted before throwing out more tear gas and leaving with the others.

"Get your stupid ass on," Daryl said glaring at her. She frowned but kept her temper under control.

"Daryl please don't do this," she begged letting her pride die. "You're gonna get hurt or worse." He lost it then. He pushed her against the wall nearly spitting venom in the process.

"You don't get to fucking do that," he stated taking a step back. "You don't get to treat me like you have. Making me feel like a piece of shit then try and care. If you don't fucking go now I'm going to shoot your stupid ass." She glared at him.

"Fuck you Dixon," she growled cocking her gun and ran into the cover of the smoke. In her rage she shot everything that moved. She nearly shot Rick but he held his hands up and she let her grip on the gun relax. They ran out through a hole in the fence.

They reunited with Glen and Maggie. "Where's Oscar?" Angel asked looking around for him. Maggie teared up.

"I had to shoot him." She quickly wiped her tears away and looked at the ground. Angel now noticed just how bad Glen was. He looked like shit with a black eye and cuts around his face. Someone had beaten the shit out of him. She said nothing though.

Michonne came through another opening in the fence. Rick jumped at her taking her sword and drew a gun on her. "Where the hell were you?" he barked. She said nothing but gave a mean look. Angel had to give her a thumbs up. No one found it funny though. Rick finally relaxed. "We have to go back for Daryl," he stated looking at everyone.

"Yea we do," Glen said standing up. Angel cringed her nos at the idea. The bastard wanted to stay behind and be a big boy so he should have to deal with the after math himself, she thought. She kept those thoughts silence though.

"No," Rick said quickly "You and Michonne are both beat up. Go back to the car." Glen was angry then but he didn't argue he stood and kicked a piece of metal that sat on the road as Michonne followed him. Rick slowed her down and gave her sword back.

He came back to the two people left remaining. "All right this is what we're gonna do," he said kneeling down by them.

Daryl found himself tied up and had a bag over his head. The sound of the crowd hollering all around him was nerve racking. The governor's voice seemed distant and distorted yet it rung in his ears. He could hardly make any word out. Why didn't he listen to Angel? He wouldn't give the damn woman applause for being right though.

Finally someone ripped the bag off his head and slashed a knife through the rope holding his hands together. The only thing he noticed was his brother standing on the other side of the make shift arena and the walkers chained on surrounding them. That and the crowd hollering around him left him dazed. What the hell was going to happen?

Angel starred down the sight of her pistol smiling as she lined up a shot at someone's head. "On my say," Rick said lowly. Maggie had her gun pointed as well. "Now!" Rick yelled and Angel laughed as the shot brought her target down. She picked out another and shot the man down before jumping down from the small platform and throwing tear gas into the crowd. She ran in like a maniac on cocaine.

She grabbed Daryl by the arm and pointed in the direction for him to run. He didn't hesitate. He left but Angel paused. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the high from the chaos that made her see what she did. She starred at a little girl for a few moments. It was Jewel a walker ventured closer to her. It grabbed her arm and she raised the pistol ready to shoot before someone else charge in and shot it.

The man grabbed the little girl up and fled. Angel couldn't move. She felt like she was on acid. Someone latched onto her arm. She turned her head slowly. Time had slowed down and noise didn't touch her ears. Rick was yelling something at her when she came to. Her eyes widened. "Lets go!" she yelled and they ran away.

Reuniting outside was a mess. Angel noticed the same asshole back at the bar with them now. What was his name again? Oh yea Merle. The name almost made her spit. She had to keep running though with the rest of the group. Daybreak came as they hit the woods.

Angel stopped and starred at Merle with a unrecognizable hate. He turned and recognized her instantly. He gave a crooked smile.

"Well isn't this a small world!" he said throwing his arms up. She scowled at him before she charged at him.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled tackling him to the ground. She drew her arm behind her head turning her hand into a fist. Before she had a chance to use it Daryl snatched her off by her tank top straps. One popped under the tension showing her newest wound.

"Get off my brother!" Daryl yelled. Angel found herself dumb founded. She looked at Merle who was standing back up wiping leaves off his ass, he still had that damn smile on his face.

She then looked at Daryl. "What?" she said mouth agape. "This piece of shit is your brother? The motherfucker who came into my house and got me stabbed?" She laughed hard then before glaring at them both. "Oh fuck this! I'm done!" She yelled kicking a log on the ground into a nearby tree. She then headed for where her car was parked. She could see Glen and Michonne just up ahead leaning against the Honda. "Fuck it! God damn it! Why the fuck? Ahhh!" she yelled charging at her car.

She was having one of her fits. She finally reached her car and slung the passenger door open. She grabbed up her bottle polishing it off before down what was left. She then threw the bottle into a tree and it busted. She then grabbed another full bottle from the back seat and cracked it open drinking more.

She slammed the door shut carrying her bottle and a lit cigarette, walking over to where Daryl and Rick were talking. She stopped looking for Merle and saw that someone had knocked him out over in the woods she smiled happily at that. She then returned to walking to them.

"If my brother can't stay I can't either," Daryl said standing his ground. Angel stopped in her tracks and starred at the scene. Any good effects the alcohol had moments before vanished. She was angry now. She wasn't staying around any longer for this bullshit. If Daryl Dixon wanted to take off with his hick asshole brother so be it. She wouldn't say a word.

"You're a sorry son of a bitch!" she yelled angrily turning on her heel and walking back to her car. She jumped in and slammed the keys in the ignition shaking angrily. She cranked the car and slammed her foot up and down on the gas revving the engine. She spun out onto the road and took off back towards the prison going ninety.

She drove straight into a parked car knocking it out of the way and kept going. She made it to the prison and raced on the dirt road before pulling up to the gate. The blonde man quickly opened the gate for her. She couldn't hear him over the radio that was blasting Godsmack - Bad Magik. He closed one gate and opened the other. She dug off and slung the car around into her parking spot.

"Get of my back bitch!" She screamed at the world along with the song. She just had to make it to the bottom of that bottle and everything would be ok. She slammed it back downing half of it and the world hazed over. She smiled brightly before closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.


	4. Where I go I Just Don't Know

**Some feel goods and hope. I love writing this chapter. I think this may be the sweetest thing I've ever wrote. How would Daryl feel seeing Sully love on Angel. We might find out -_- lol!**

**I felt like this was needed. But what's going to happen after this? Don't question it too hard. Anyway I let you to it. Leave a review and if you think something off just left me know. I'm up for criticism. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Where I go I just don't know**

_Today love smiled on me,_  
_It took away my pain, say please_  
_I'll let your ride be free,_  
_You gotta let it be,_

_Oh so polite indeed,_  
_Well I got everything I need._  
_I'll make my days a breeze,_  
_And take away my self-destruction._

Angel slept restlessly for a while. She was having one of her infamous nightmares again. She thought they were gone. She should've known better by now. On occasion they would quit but they came back; when they did it seemed to be worst then anything she could imagine.

This time she was calling out for Jewel. The little girl had run off being spooked by Angel as she approached. Angel could hear the screaming and sobbing from the distance. She was in the woods accept these were darker than any should be; no sunlight and void of any life. The smell of death and rot hung in the air.

She ran towards the screams just in time to see something she really didn't need to. She knew she was dreaming but she couldn't make herself wake up. She tried to hard as a group of walkers ripped the little girl into pieces. She really didn't need to see that.

Carol approached the black Camaro with a bit of hesitation. Heart broke had been tearing at her upon hearing Daryl stayed behind with his brother. It was a tough pill to swallow since the man looked out for everyone he could. Carol knew too well Angel was coping with it in her own way. Getting drunk until she passed out. Carol stared through the window trying to block out the loud music that still played. The woman had no idea how Angel could sleep with it playing.

Angel was leaned back against the seat with her feet kicked up on the dash. Her good hand still clenched the empty bottle as her chest rose and fell softly. She had a glare on her face and Carol hesitated before lightly knocking her knuckles on the glass. The knock didn't faze the comatosed woman. So she opened the door and placed her hand on Angel's shoulder.

Angel kicked one of her feet up before slamming it back down on one of the many gauges on the dash, smashing the glass covering it. In a second she had her pistol pressed against Carol's head. Carol didn't move, scared senseless if she did the woman would shoot her. Angel paused and stared at the woman through blood-shot eyes. "Don't sneak up on me when I'm sleeping," she said with a frown before sleeving the pistol. She replaced it with a small smile before turning the radio down.

She turned it off not only to be able to speak to the woman but the fact the song made her mad and she didn't want to hear it. Carol smiled back and took her hand away. "Angel we need you inside," she started taking a step away from the car. "Mutt won't let anyone near the baby." Angel gave a small laugh and took her foot off the dash and a few shards of broken glass fell into the floorboard.

"Alright." She muffled a few coughs with her hand before throwing her legs out the side and standing with a yawn. She slammed the door shut behind her. She hoped the battery wouldn't be dead in her car.

Upon entering the cellblock with Carol, loud growls and yelling met their ears. Angel quickly flew up the flight of stairs to the source seeing Mutt standing by the make shift baby cradle Judith laid in. The wolf growled viciously at anyone who came near. He was trying to protect her. Rick glared at the dog probably thinking about shooting it and Mutt returned the gesture showing teeth.

Angel stomped past Mutt and grabbed up Judith as the bit her leg. She ignored when teeth pierced her skin. He was trying whatever he could to stop her from toughing the child. She turned swinging the dog away by kicking her leg out. He gave a loud howl and whined as Angel handed the baby over to Rick. He quickly took the child and started feeding her.

Angel stooped down beside Mutt and petted him trying to get his attention. "Hey," she said softly pushing on his side. He looked at her tilting his head. The others watched the small actions between the two as Rick fed his baby. "I know you're just trying to protect her but she's gotta eat and I don't think you can feed her." Mutt looked back at the baby whining again.

"Fuck it," Angel mumbled standing back up quickly. She sighed and starred at the ground as she dwindled away in her thoughts. She looked from the ground to Rick. "Umm . . . Rick when you get the chance we need to talk." He gave a quick nod to her before turning his attention back to Judith.

Angel retreated back outside then locking the gate behind her. What she didn't know is Carol followed her. Angel walked slowly over to the fence and sat down on the cement starring at her car. She sighed taking her hunting knife out and starred at the ground. Carol took a seat by her finally after a lot of thought. "What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

Angel didn't look up at first or respond to the question as she drifted in her head. She starred down at the knife she turned over in her fingers. She sighed. "More then you want to know." She answered honestly.

"Daryl?" She cocked an eyebrow at Angel.

"Part of it." She gave a weak smile looking at the woman.

"You can't be mad at him he's done all he can for us . . . he had to go with his brother."

"I understand that completely . . . he just promised he would never let anything happen to Jewel or me. I mean I didn't need him watching out for me but she did . . . He's abandoned me now to mind the fact I deserved it the way I've been acting." She gave a depressed sigh. "I've made a lot of promises in my life . . . the only ones I ever broke were to myself. I hate liars. He should've never promised"

"He tried the best he could though . . . if it weren't for him I'd be dead too."

"Huh." She shrugged standing up and sleeved her knife. "Well I got to try now . . . if Jewel is still alive I'm going to find her. I thought I saw her at Woodberry last night. I'm leaving tomorrow and going back to get her."

"You can't go there by yourself. You're lucky to have found us again in the first place."

"Yea I'm the one to push my luck . . . Rick and all of you have enough problems as it is. No need to have you chasing ghosts." She smiled at Carol holding her hand out to pick her up. She took her hand and stood. "Well I'll be off to hunt me down some meat. I'm actually hungry for once."

"Hurry back," Carol said softly with a weak smile. I'd say be careful but I know you'll be ok." She offered Angel one more confidant smile before turning and going back inside. The door slammed shut behind her. Angel starred for a few moments. She dug in her pocket pulling out the set of keys Rick loaned her yesterday. She never had the chance to return them.

She walked down to her car after closing the gate behind her. She studied the weapons and her belongings before she took off the shotgun and dual machetes off replacing them with her hunting rifle.

As the summer evening cooled and the sweat settled on her forehead she pulled the gun tighter against her shoulder starring down the scope. The eight-point buck stood tall wagging his tail occasionally. The creature was so magnificent she almost didn't want to kill it. That summer sausage is some good damn eating though.

She took a deep breath catching the smell of honey suckle and swamp flower; it was such a sweet pleasant smell. Birds chirped around her in harmony making the moment that much sweeter. She slowly eased her finger down on the trigger . . . boom. The bullet hit it's forehead splashing out a large spray of blood. He fell on the spot dieing imeadiantly.

Angel raised the gun up high silently cheering herself. "And the crowd goes wild. She's taking home the gold," she mused before jumping down off the tree limp to the ground. She strapped the rifle on her back and brought her knife out twirling it around in her hand with style as she approached the animal.

She stooped down beside it and began cutting it open and removing all the bad parts you didn't need to eat. It also decreased the weight of the carcass. Her forearms were covered in blood by the time she was satisfied. A twig snapped behind her and she turned just in time to the back of a pistol before it slammed into her head.

She moaned as she fell beside the deer in pain. Her vision swum in blurs and distortion as her ears heard muffled talking. "Uncle Sully!" The young girl standing over Angel called out back the way she came. "I got the bitch!"

A short man ran out. Despite his height he didn't sway on the rest of his looks. His short brown hair covered in blonder highlights glowed in the remaining sunlight. Sweat on his chiseled chest shimmered especially on the many tattoos he had. His tan skinned contrasting the blonde in his hair awfully. A dark brown goatee lay flat against his chin and his hazel eyes brightened as he looked at the girl.

He gave a small spout of laughter walking up to her. "Don't let Sammy know I let you hold the gun . . . and please don't tell him I taught you that word," he said humorously. Angel turned over flat on her back, grabbing her head.

"What the fuck," she moaned closing her eyes. Sully took Jewel's hand and pulled her back away from Angel. "That one wasn't dead," he said lightly frowning. His words cut short as he started recognizing some of Angel's features and her voice. "Angel Hellfire?" he questioned mouth agape.

Angel didn't move for a minute. She neither heard nor saw anything. That girl hit her pretty damn hard and knocked her for one. She kept her eyes closed until they regained focus. She turned looking at the group. Her mouth dropped in shock as she recognized the young girl. "Jewel," she said not noticing the man holding her hand.

"Angel," the girl smiled her eyes tearing over. Angel pushed herself off the ground as quickly as she had fallen. Jewel ran into Angel's arm and they embraced each other. They both were crying happily. "I thought you died," Jewel cried hugging her tighter.

"I'm here now and everything's ok!" She pushed Jewel back a bit noticing the butterfly necklace she had given her so long ago still dangled from her neck. She quickly wiped her tears. Sully cleared his throat making his presence known. Angel starred at him hard slowly recognizing him. "Sully fucking Farewell! It's been twelve god damn years!"

She jumped up and laced her arms around his neck which was easy considering he was maybe two inches taller then her.

He pulled her tighter to him. "Angel I thought you offed yourself after Jade died. I'm so fucking happy you're ok!" He picked her up and cradled her in his arms and she squealed smiling from ear to ear. He planted small kisses in her head beside her ear and she laughed.

"Uncle Sully," Jewel said softly smiling at their behavior. She'd never seen Angel or Sully act so happy the whole time she'd known them. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Angel?" He gently set Angel on her feet and turned the girl frowning a little.

"I didn't know it was the same Angel." He shrugged. "I'm sorry." Jewel stuck her lip out in a pout crossing her arms sending Sully a glare.

"She can come back with us can't she?" He nodded a yes quickly before pulling some rope off his side.

"You kill that deer?" he asked smiling at Angel. She nodded and snatched the rope out his hand and went to it. She quickly tied the rope around its legs. "You've grown some since I've seen you." He leaned down a bit cocking his head looking at her butt making it a point that he was. Jewel popped him on the chest and he stood straight, snickering.

Angel turned blushing a bit. "You haven't I see." She was making a short joke like old times. He smiled brightly then.

"Oh I have. You just can't see where." She blushed again and flipped her middle finger at him before grabbing the rope to pick the deer up. He quickly took the rope from her and picked the carcass up. "Love to make those cute cheeks turn red some more but we gotta go before those bastard's catch on to where we are at." He turned leading the way holding at his hand for a moment waiting for Jewel to grab his hand.

She'd lagged behind though and caught Angel's and practically skipped along. Sully turned his head and stuck his hand in his pocket a little disappointed. He shrugged it off quickly and pulled the carcass tighter. "Where are we going anyway?" she questioned.

"Weird native American chick lives in the fucking trees. Got a tree house no body can see it. Nice little spot." Angel cocked her eyebrow.

"It's bitchen," Jewel explained.

"Jewel!" Angel exclaimed looking down at her with a slight smile.

"Sully taught me that word." She grinned from ear to ear up at her. Angel shook her head.

"You weren't suppose to tell anyone I taught you it," Sully said snickering. "Angel's going to kill me for that you know."

"Damn right I am . . . Jewel if you're going to use those words not in front of me ok." She nodded and smiled at the ground.

"Or Samuel!" Sully added coming to a stop. "We're here."

"Where's it at?" Sully turned and smiled and walked over to a tree. He pulled a cord that was camouflaged and a ladder fell. "Be careful it's a long way up." He then started climbing it quickly still hanging onto the deer.

Moments later Angel followed as Jewel started to climb up. When Angel got a little higher she noticed a blind had been pulled around several trees that you couldn't see from the ground. Angel hadn't realized she stopped until Jewel yelled at her. She quickly continued upwards and gasped at the structure built around the trees.

There were four tree houses built into four huge cypress trees with cute little porches built on. A walkway connected them and crossed in the middle. Purple wisteria grew on everything. It was breath taking. Angel stepped onto one of the walkways taking it all in. Sully gently pushed her out of the way and began rolling the ladder back up throwing the string back down beside the tree. He stood and noticed she had walked over to the best spot around the whole place. He hung the deer over the rails of the walkway.

The trees gave way and exposed a large pond that had so many flowers around it. The sun set beautifully against the surface of the water. No words could come to mind as she turned back to Sully. He smiled and turned bringing his hands to his mouth. "Sammy! I picked up a stray and dinner in the woods," he said facing one of the houses.

A man slung the door opened. He had the same hair color as Sully but his was spikier and a bit longer. He had light green eyes that contrasted his dark tanned skin. His lips were more plumb and he had Sully by a foot in height but had the same build; skinny but buff.

His face went pale as he looked at Angel. Sully laughed hard then.

Samuel raced to Angel and wrapped her in a hug. "I can't believe you're still alive," he said in astonishment. "I thought after Jade." At the mention of the woman's name he teared up but hugged Angel tighter.

"Yea I'm still here. It's so nice to see you and your brother alive . . . Jewel too. Thank you for taking care of her," Angel said pushing him away a bit.

"Hey Sammy!" Sully said grinning. "Where's dirt monkey?"

"She's out getting food." Samuel let Angel go and leaned on the rails a bit.

"What? I said Jewel and me would get it." Samuel chuckled.

"She was just making sure. Bet Angel caught that deer too." Angel laughed when Sully frowned. He glared at his brother.

"Whatever man! Come on Angel I know you can cook it." Angel walked past Samuel; Sully untied the deer and took it to the small house Samuel emerged from. He tied the deer onto a stray rafter hanging from the house and pulled a small off the ground fire pit from the corner of the porch. Jewel watched across from them at another house sitting in a little chair.

Sully pulled a few pieces of firewood off a rack and threw them in as Angel watched. He suddenly slapped his shoulder. "Mother fucking mosquitoes," he said annoyed. He snatched a gray rag off the rail and it turned out to be a tank top. He quickly slid it on. He turned seeing Angel had the fire lit. He laughed. "You sneaky bitch." She laughed and took three poles from under it that were meant for cooking something.

Angel began cutting pieces of meat of the dear when the fire got bigger. She stuck the thin metal pole through it and set it on top the others.

"I got something for you," Sully said opening the door. "You got to come in to get it." She shrugged and followed him in. A small lantern lit the dark room. Sully walked to small built in cabinet and pulled down a bottle. "Bet you ain't had none of this in a while." He smiled handing it to her. He twitched a little as their hands touched.

She took the cap off the bottle and smelled the contents. "Fucking moonshine!" she exclaimed grinning a little too much. "The last time I drunk this was when we were hanging out." Sully stuck his hands in his pocket and gave a small smile and acted a bit nervous.

"You made me think of it. If finding you and reuniting you with Jewel wasn't a reason worth celebrating I don't know what is. That's the last batch I had that my granddaddy made before he died."

"Thank you Sully." She planted a small kiss on his cheek and set the bottle back in the cabinet. "Won't Sammy be mad?"

"He didn't make it with granddad. Didn't care for the business like I did so how could he get mad. Besides he'd have to celebrate this too. Bit of a miracle we run into each other again at the end of the world."

"Yea it is. I'm so glad you're still alive. A lot has changed but I don't think you have."

"Nope!" He swung the door open and held it open for her. She stepped out and checked the food. Sully quickly went and grabbed a plate and tongs for her to grab the hot food. She plucked the meat off the small pole and cut more off the deer before placing it over the fire.

She set down by the fire as the sky grew grim and the sun slowly left. Sully watched Samuel and Jewel play a game of patty cake across the way. "At least she has someone to play with instead of teaching her how to cuss," Angel mentioned giving a small smirk giving him a mischievousness look.

"Yea . . . at first I thought it was a bad idea to have a kid along in this . . . but I don't know Sammy has taken good care of her along with dirt monkey." He looked away from her suddenly and took notice of movement by the ladder. "Speak of the devil."

"Oh shit," Angel mumbled looking at the tall woman. Her dark skin matched her long brown hair beautifully. Her hazel eyes caught Angel's violet. Two long daggers hung off her sides. Her leather pants contrasted the gold handles of the weapons but it was a good fit. "Hey Aylen!" Angel stood then with a sigh. "I'm tired off this small world shit."

Sully starred at them as Angel walked up to Aylen. What the hell? "No hard feelings?" Angel asked keeping a foot of distance between them. The woman ignored her.

"Sully why did you bring her here?" she questioned starring Angel down with a glare.

"She saved Jewel and I knew her from back in the day. I didn't know it'd be a problem." He was guessing on her saving Jewel. He shrugged and stood walking over to the two. He did know one thing something happened between them and they really didn't like each other. He was ready to jump in not knowing Angel was perfectly capable of handling herself.

Aylen looked at Sully then Angel. "She leaves tomorrow. Understood?" Angel nodded and turned to leave but Sully stayed.

"Aylen you can't throw her out to the dogs."

"I suggest you shut up. The only reason I took you and your brother in was because of the little girl.

"If Angel has to leave I will too."

"Your choice." Sully was pissed.

"What did she do to you anyway?" He came pretty close to yelling it.

"It's none of your business." With that the woman pushed him out of the way and he glared at her back as she retreated into her small house.

"Fuck her," he mumbled before returning to Angel's side. She had just grabbed up more of the meat. "This is enough isn't it?" she asked holding the plate that had enough meat on it to weigh twenty pounds. Sully was in deep thought and it caught him off guard.

"Ummm yea! Yea sweetheart that's fine." Samuel and Jewel were making there way over and Samuel grabbed up the plate and took it inside smiling at his brother. Sully looked back at Angel he starred at the fire with a sorrowful gaze. "Come in and eat with us."

She nodded numbly before standing. Sully wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her in. Samuel was setting up a fold out table and chairs as Jewel eyed the food while sitting on the bed. Angel shrugged Sully's arm off and set four plates out along with four bottles of boiled water that was room temperature.

Dinner was quiet. They all knew how out of place Angel felt as she picked at the food taking small bites. Samuel figured it was her nerves when he noticed. He paid it no more mind. Angel ate as much as she could stomach without feeling sick. "Where can I sleep?" she asked taking a big swallow of water.

"One of the houses . . . hang on." Sully pushed away from the table and plundered through a large pile of bags in the corner. He snatched up one bag and pulled a battery-powered lantern out another. "You mind cleaning up Sammy." He snatched the bottle of moonshine from the cabinet. Samuel nodded drinking his water.

"Goodnight sweetie," Angel said leaning over and kissing Jewel's forehead.

"Goodnight Angel I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled before Sully swung the door opened and let her out following behind her. He took the lantern and powered it up and led her into one of the huts. He set it down on a small table along with the bottle. "We still celebrating?" he asked lowly opening the bag setting it down on top a worn mattress.

"Yea since I gotta leave tomorrow." She gave a weak smile as he made up her bed.

"I'm going with you," he stated throwing a pillow down and tossing the bag to the side. He didn't give her time to say anything. "I'll be right back." He fled out the door.

Angel sat on the bed quietly waiting for him to return. A small knock sounded at the door and she opened it. Sully had brought the fire pit onto the small porch with two chairs and a small table. He rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. "Angel Hellfire," he said lightly.

"What Sully?" She smiled trying to figure out what type of game he was playing.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive . . . er I mean really alive tonight and go on a date with me?" Angel laughed hard. He was reacting the first and only date they ever went on.

"I will." She smiled and stepped out closing the door behind her. "Yes," Sully mused giving a fist pump in the air.

He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. He quickly walked back into the house and grabbed up the booze and returned outside tanking a seat by her. "Past the jokes and all," he began taking a swallow out of the bottle. She frowned then. "What does Aylen have against you?" She sighed snatching the bottle from him and taking a big swallow. "Don't remember you handling your alcohol that well." He gave a weak smile.

"I've changed a lot since Jade died . . . so much that I hardly remember who I was."

"You look the same to me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "I mean how you acted. I don't think you've changed at all."

"I have though . . . more then I want to go into."

"You never answered my question." He had his elbows rested on his knees paying full attention to every little thing she did and said.

"I took her revenge away from her."

"What is that suppose to mean?" She just came out and told him then.

"Killed someone before she had the chance to."

"And it wasn't one of the bastard's walking around?" She nodded a yes. "After you leave tomorrow we have somewhere safe to go?" he asked suddenly after a long silence.

"Yea there's a group at this prison not to far from here. I say a mile . . . You're staying here and so is Jewel. It's not really safe we have a war going on with some people."

"Well I can protect you. Sammy and her can stay here and I could come help."

"Heh." She gave a small mocking laugh. "You really don't know me anymore. I've forgotten just how long and much has happened since I last saw you." She took another big swallow out the bottle feeling the effects immediately after.

"Woh!" He took the bottle with a small smile. "Gotta remember me and my granddad made this. Toughest fucking moonshine in the south." She laughed at him.

"I can handle my liquor now . . . Not as reckless as I used to be." That was a lie that she didn't mean to tell. She thought it best to not let him know what she had done with her life in those short years.

They sat up drinking for the most part of the night. They stumbled into the house laughing at a joke they came up with. "Perfect joke," she laughed falling on the bed.

"Well Angel this has been a wonderful date . . . may I stay for the night it's really late and a long walk home." He placed his hands behind his back and looked at her innocently. "I promise to behave."

"Perfect reenactment! I'm supposing you think I'm going to say yes now." He nodded slowly. She sighed trying her best to be serious.

"I guess only because it's so late." He smiled brightly then and jumped on top of her. He didn't tough her but hovered over her grinning against the lantern's light.

"I forgot just how beautiful you are. Those mood ring eyes . . . that seductive smile . . . the way your eyebrows lift up when you're happy and when you get mad . . ." He was going down a long list and Angel closed her eyes enjoying the attention. She missed that about him. He would always do everything for her and expect nothing in return. He'd make her feel like a princess.

"And that cute belly button," he said softly before he lifted her shirt up a touch. He grew quiet then starring down at her stomach. His hazel eyes wide and full of shock. Angel opened her eyes when he grew quiet. She had forgotten.

Sully starred down at the scars unable to process anything but where bullet holes had scared over and the healed gashes that made her light skin look deformed. She slapped his hand away and backed away from him. He backed away as well still not being able to process anything but that. A long awkward silence fell.

"When the hell did all that happen?" he asked in a whisper starring into her eyes running a hand through his hair. He didn't want to jump to explanations. He wanted the truth. Angel gave a frustrated sigh.

"And I thought I could avoid telling you," she said as her eyes teared over and she lowered her head in regret. He crawled closer to her then and lifted her head up to look at her by her chin gently.

"Tell me. I won't judge you." He gave a faint smile trying to calm her down. Angel broke down crying then telling him everything.

"After Jade died I went downhill trying to kill myself with booze. This man pulled me off the streets taught me how to fight and survive under the worst kind of conditions. He preached a message of having a perfect world." She held her face in her hand not daring to look at Sully. "I learned how to be a killer, a soldier for the army he was building. I trained men. I made friends. It was ok for a while I didn't mind killing the people who were suppose to be bad. The scars are from the battles. I got one of my men killed and got reckless with my life."

"Later," she continued. "After the outbreak and my last friend got bit and he begged me to shoot him I found out everything I thought I stood for was pretty much a damn lie. I was killing for the greediness of that man. They pumped me full of experimental drugs made me into something I thought I became by myself. I can't sleep, can hardly eat because of that shit. The reason Aylen hates me is because I killed that man . . . I don't know why she's mad . . . So there's my life for the last eleven years."

"I can't sleep either," he said softly. "I'm not judging you . . . You played with the hand you were dealt. Maybe it was best that happen you're still alive now . . . I can't imagine what hell you've been through." She wiped her tears away.

"More then I want to admit." She stretched out in the bed and turned her back to him. She quickly wrestled the rifle off and let it fall to the floor. She expected Sully to leave but he didn't. He stretched out beside her and pulled her close.

"It's ok now . . . I'm here. No one can hurt you anymore as long as I am. We'll leave tomorrow and everything will be fine. When the prison is safe we'll bring Jewel and Sammy back." He planted a small kiss on her shoulder and pulled her closer. Between his soft words and smell Angel drifted into sleep. Between Angel's relaxed breathing and presence he fell into a sound sleep as well.


	5. Memories of Feelings

**So I know the ending to this chap eng. I got lazy. I still hope you enjoy. I'd really like to know how you all feel about Sully over Daryl. I mean come on I need opinions on where to go with it. I'm so scared to make them serious but eng IDK. Any way I'll let you to it. Enjoy!**

**And leave a review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories of feelings**

_(Sully)_

_You're a living inspiration for what I never wanna be,_  
_and I see you've been blinded by what you believe_  
_And now back up and sit down, shut up and act like you need to be. (Godsmack- the enemy)_

_(Angel)_

_Who really knows what rights all the wrongs anyway?  
Who really cares what people do or say?  
No matter where this life takes me  
I'll never let it compromise  
Too much luck to bet it on do or die. I've seen everything that I could see._

_Lived by the rules you that you gave me and fell apart  
All the wrong turns down a dead end street so far  
I stretch my wings and breathe in different day  
Alone and broken is the price I pay  
But that's ok. (Godsmack- Good day to die)_

The still morning was calm and almost immaculate; if the dead weren't walking around it would've been the perfect world. The birds chirped in harmony with the bees buzzing around in the wisteria. Everything in the trees untouched unlike the rest of the world that had been tainted with death.

Sunlight seeped through the cracks on the door of the small tree house. The room was hot and between the light and heat Angel awoke drenched in sweat. Angel set up slowly not to wake Sully who was sleeping soundly minus the small spouts of snoring. His face was buried in the pillows.

She quickly slid off the bed grabbing up her rifle and strapping it back on. If she was going to leave without him she had to be quick. She faintly thought about the group back at the prison. Did they even miss her? She didn't think about it too hard as she stood stretching.

"Trying to slip off?" Sully asked faintly. Angel turned starring at him with a bit of disappointment. She wasn't quick enough. He laid out holding his head up with his hand smiling at her. She sighed.

"You can't go . . . I can handle myself." She frowned letting her gaze fall to the wooden floor beneath her feet as she pulled her rifle tighter on her back. He cocked his eyebrow up as his smile faded. He pushed himself up and rested one elbow on his knee.

"Sweetheart I never said you couldn't handle yourself . . . it's just." He was searching desperately for words as she slid down the wall to the floor grabbing her head.

"I said no!" She was getting a bit angry with him now. It was the first time she was ever truly mad at him. She glared up at him and he returned the gesture with his one of a kind go-to-hell looks. It sent a chill down her spine but she didn't let her glare die.

"Angel what the fuck?" He rolled off the bed sluggishly landing on his feet and leaned against the wall across from her. "I just found you after twelve years of not hearing from you! Not knowing if you were dead or alive! I missed you! Don't you understand that?" He wiped his hand over his face in disgust. "Oh I fucking forgot!" He pushed away from the wall and stomped his foot tugging on his short hair. "You're Angel Hellfire! The most inconsiderate bitch on the planet! You don't give two shits about what other people think!"

She stood then her violet eyes sifting to a dark red. She bit her lip trying to not make things worse but she couldn't help herself. "If I recall right you never came once to see Jade in the hospital cuz' you were too busy jacking off! The day she died I begged you to come with me to see her but you were too busy fucking what's her face!"

"You can't remember her name either?" He was trying really hard not to show how much guilt he felt about that. Her words hit home and it hurt worse then anything that haunted him. He tried to smile but he couldn't A silence fell and he couldn't look at Angel or it would've broke him. He crossed his arms trying to put up a wall he could never seem to hold up around her. Why would it work now?

Angel sighed seeing the hurt in his eyes. She wasn't going to feel sorry for them though. She turned and reached for the door. "Please don't do this to me again," he said in a whisper, as silent tears threatened to spill over. She paused biting her lip begging herself just to open the door and leave but she couldn't. Something had nailed her feet to the ground.

"Sully don't put me through this. You need to stay here with your brother and Jewel . . . these people need me as much as Jewel and Sammy need you. You made the mistake of leaving Sammy behind before don't do it to him again." She gave a side ways glance and could almost see all the regret Sully was living at the moment.

"He's a big boy now . . . I need you."

"We're the type of people that don't get to have needs like that. We gotta be there for others."

"Maybe you . . . and look what it's done to you. You used to be so sweet and care free when you were sober . . . Why can't that girl be here again? I needed you after Jade passed . . . Sammy did too. Why weren't you there then?" She sighed.

"I haven't changed I just grew up saw how cruel the world was . . . I wasn't strong enough back then to help anyone."

"Well I need your help now! I need you to be here with me! You don't get to be here one day and gone the next!" He pushed away from the wall angrily. The hurt in his voice clearly visible.

"What if you die? Anything could happen!" She raised her voice throwing her arm out. "Nothing is going to happen to me until I'm good and damn ready for it to! Maybe not even then!" She was letting things out that she hadn't in a long time. "Everyone I care about seems so fucking fragile but I've never died and I got scars to prove I should've! Do you have any idea what it'd do to me to have your blood on my hands!" She teared up.

"The same fucking thing if I never saw you again and didn't know what happened to you! You remember back in NC when we were kids? Pantera playing on the radio you cried in my arms because we thought all of us were going to get separated in foster care so we ran away! You, Jade, Sammy, and me! Do you remember what you told me that night before we took off with that crappy ass band?" She remembered it perfectly like any other memory. It was bitter sweet, something she could never forget.

_ Angel waited quietly behind the large building like she had done many nights before. She hated the damn place worse then she hated the cold. It explained why she was in torn silky pajamas in the middle of winter waiting as patiently as she could instead of being inside in the heat._

_She bit her lip hard trying to stop her teeth from chattering. She shivered a lot hugging herself tightly. Tears pooled down her cheeks after a few moments as she thought about what could happen in the next few days. She could loose all her friends, all shipped off to another foster home because no one wanted to adopt them._

_A figure walked from around the dark corner of the building. She was scarred it was one of the staff finding out she had slipped out. She relaxed a bit as a young Sully appeared under the moonlight. He frowned at her when he got closer carrying a small duffle bag. He glared at her when he noticed she was bare foot. "You trying to catch your death?" he whispered. She tried to smile but her teeth chattered._

_He gave a loud sigh before taking his coat off and wrapped it around her. He quickly kicked off his raggedy brown boots and and kicked them toward her. "Put those on," he ordered being left in his socks, a thin t-shirt, and tore up jeans._

_"I'm not taking your shoes," she hissed giving the best glare she could manage. He cocked an eyebrow._

_"Well we're not going to the river then." She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled lightly._

_"Fine ok." She quickly stuck her feet in them and followed him as he walked towards the woods. Being scared of the dark she grasped his hand and he didn't argue. The walk was silent but somewhat peaceful besides Angel jumping at every branch and twig that snapped._

_They came to a clearing and the sound of running water over powered the sound of hooting howls talking and crickets chirping. Sully quickly fled over to a stack of half burnt wood and brought out a lighter. _

_He snatched some dried out grass nearby and lit it placing it under the wood. Shortly a fire blazed. He threw the bag to the side as Angel came closer. He plopped down and brought out a blanket from the bag. He patted the ground softly beside him silently asking her to sit. She complied sitting close to him and he wrapped the blanket around them pulling her, hugging her tight._

_He reached over and turned on a small hand held radio and it played some heavy music. Angel brought out a pack of cigarettes from her bra and a lighter. "Oh you don't put on any damn clothes but you had time to remember the smokes," he said sending her a mischievous look. She laughed lightly starring into the fire. She lit one up and handed it to him before lighting her own._

_A silence fell for a bit. Angel started sobbing into his shoulder. "Sully they going to separate us! What are we going to do?" He hugged her tight and planted a small kiss on her forehead._

_"No they're not . . . We're leaving tonight. All of us. My cousin knows this shitty band going on tour and they're looking for a crew. I know enough to get us all by."_

_"Really?" She sniffed and wiped her tears away looking up to him. He nodded sending her a smile._

_"I told you no one could ever come between our little family. No one can ever separate me and you." Pantera played one of their softer songs and the moment was something that couldn't be forgotten. _

_"Promise me you'll never leave me," she said tearing up again looking up at him with pale blue eyes._

_"Only if you promise."_

_"I promise." She let her head rest on his shoulder._

_"And I promise." He lifted her head up and planted a kiss on her lips and she blushed. "I'll always be there to take care of you sweet heart."_

_"I love you Sully."_

_"Love you more Angel."_

Angel almost teared up at the memory. It reminded her just how much Sully did for her. He did everything for her. He took care of her when she was helpless. She could hardly believe she was that helpless at once. How much she used to fall and he would always be there to catch her.

"I never broke my promise," he said bitterly. "I never left you . . . you left me and it broke my fucking heart and you're doing it again! You're not the same Angel I knew back then. You're a heartless bitch now . . . You know what." He shoved past her and stopped at the door shoving it open angrily. "Just leave! Go on you love seeing me cry over you!" He stepped out and slammed the door shut behind him. It almost knocked her back.

She plopped on the floor losing the ability to stand. What the hell had she done? "This is what I wanted though," she said to herself starring at the floor with an emotionless face.

She had forgotten who she used to be. How much Sully really meant to her. Still the fact stood that in this world he could be ripped away so easily in an instant just like Sunny.

It was safe here though in the trees. It was a little piece of paradise that no one could taint. They were all safe here. Why couldn't he see that? She finally managed to stand again.

She opened the door hesitantly. Sammy stood outside with his arms crossed. He looked like he had just woken up. His hair was a mess and his eyes half open. "What?" she asked a bit more hatefully then she meant.

"Why you gotta give my brother so much hell?" He went straight to the point.

"Cuz' he wants to come with me and he doesn't need to." Samuel rolled his eyes and leaned against the rails of the small walkway. He gave a sigh.

"You have to remember Sully was the big brother to all of us . . . he took care of us made sure we had food in our bellies, a roof over our heads . . . Jewel made sure I knew that you're perfectly capable of handling yourself. Sully though he doesn't know that he thinks you still need someone to look out for you. You weren't always this bad ass even though you acted like it around a lot of people . . . he loves you and still finds it a must to look after you . . . You can't blame him for that."

"I know . . . I know. He's means a lot to me that's why I'd rather him stay here. I've lost a lot of people that meant something to me in this world. I can't lose him too."

"Did you ever think about what it'd do to him if you never came back . . . not just him but Jewel too. Sully can handle himself he just wants to by you through this." She got angry then. Samuel didn't know what the hell he was talking about to her. He didn't know. He didn't understand what she was trying to say. She slung up her arm pointing to her bite by a messed up tattoo.

"You see this? I got bit and lived. I'm immune to the virus because people pumped me full of experimental drugs and got lucky. Can he say that if he got the tiniest scratch that he'd be ok?" Samuel looked at the scar then Angel with a shocked expression. His face losing some color. "No I didn't think so!" she continued, losing all her patience. "A friend of mine got bit in the early days of the outbreak. I had to shoot him! Could you do that if he got bit?"

"No . . . no I couldn't."

"So you think I could? You're all safe here. Nothing can touch you up here! Down there though it's hell on earth. It's not just the walkers people have to worry about anymore. Living people are turning into monsters too, fighting over who deserves to live more."

They both grew silent as Sully slung open the door open across from them carrying a small bag. He wore a long black leather coat with the sleeves rolled up. A semi automatic machine gun strapped to his back. A pistol hung loosely out the front of his belt and a long machete hung off his side. "We're going Angel," he said leaving no room for objections in his tone of voice. "The only way I'm staying is if you stay."

Jewel ran out then latching on Sully's leg. "Uncle Sully you can't go! Angel will come back but you can't go!" she cried. He patted the girl's head feeling a bit guilty.

"Jewel I'll come back with her . . . I promise." He shrugged her off his leg and walked over to where the ladder was giving Angel an unidentified look.

"He'll be ok. He has to do this," Samuel said before walking to his brother. He hugged him tight patting his back. "I love you brother."

"I love you too Sammy don't let anything happen to Jewel. I'll be back." He pushed his brother away with a small smile. Angel walked over to Jewel and snatched her up as the small girl cried.

"Angel please don't let anyone hurt Sully," she said hugging Angel's neck.

"I won't." She set Jewel down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She turned and walked over to Sully seeing that Aylen was watching them leaning against one of the houses.

"I love you!" Jewel called out from across the way still crying a little.

"I love you too!" Angel replied as Sully smirked kicking the rolled up ladder down. He went down. As Angel went to leave Samuel caught her hand. "Be careful and take care of each other," he said lightly.

"Didn't we always?" She squeezed his hand offering a small smile before letting go and going down.

At the bottom the ladder was rolled back up at the top. She sent Sully a dirty look that he didn't catch. "Lead the way," he said pulling the backpack higher on his shoulder. She sighed and walked back toward the way she had come. The walk was silent and they didn't even look at each other for the most part.

A group of five walkers got in their path. Sully quickly pulled Angel behind a tree. "We'll go around them," he whispered pointing in a nother direction away from them.

"The hell we will." She snatched his machete out of its case and he tried grabbing her arm but she charged at the things blade raised with a maniac way about it. She cut one down through the middle of its head before kicking one on the ground stabbing it through the eye. She cut another in half through the stomach landing her boot in its head smashing its skull.

She cut the other two heads off with one swing. Sully ran up snatching the blade away and glared at her. A bit shock but the rest was anger. She did it for one reason. To prove to the man she knew what she was doing. She was proud of her work. "What the fuck?" Sully said angrily sleeving the blade after wiping it off on one of the bodies clothes.

"Proving a point," she answered with a small smile.

"Said you weren't reckless anymore. That two damn lies." He turned to walk away but Angel caught his shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"Yea maybe I lied. You don't have to rub it in my face. I'm sorry I grew up and learned how to take care of myself, but don't be mad at me for it. I get that you took care of me back in the day but you can't hate me for learning my own way." He glared at her and slapped her hand away.

"And I'm so fucking sorry I still care about the big bad wolf," he said sarcastically turning and walking away.

"Fuck!" she growled sending her fist into the side of a tree and busted one of her knuckles. She quickly followed and walked past him tying a rag around her hand.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" he asked starring at her broke hand not the one she just wrapped a rag around.

"I busted my knuckle."

"No I mean the cast."

"Broke my hand. Speaking of which I think it's about better."

"Don't take it off! It might still be."

"No matter how long I leave it on it'll still be messed up. Asshole who wrapped it didn't do it right. I think I just dislocated my joints. Yet he wrapped it like I splintered the bones."

"Glad you know so much about being a doctor now." He said it sarcastically looking away.

"Fuck you Sully."

"I wish you would." He hid his smirk at the look she threw at him. Silence fell after his words and that was just fine between both of them.

Angel slowly walked up to the prison gate with Sully following closely behind. He was actually a bit nervous about the place. Something didn't sit right. Then again he had been to prison once and he promised himself he'd never go back. But there he was following in line right behind this woman into only god knows.

Angel quickly dodged the walkers and he followed. She opened the gate and pushed him in. He wanted to yell at her for it but he said nothing as a bullet whizzed by him and hit the dirt beside his foot. Angel quickly stepped in front of him starring up at one of the watchtowers with a glare.

"Hey not cool!" She called up. She could see Rick pointing his gun at them. He came down the ladder and approached them gun raised.

"Who the hell is that?" Rick demanded looking past her at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Sully retorted in a deeper voice glaring at him.

"His name is Sully I knew him before all this. He was with his brother; he was taking care of Jewel with him . . . I thought he could come back and help." The thing was Rick didn't trust any outsiders even on Angel's word. He relaxed his gun for a second upon hearing Jewel was still alive. He quickly raised it back up.

"Take your weapons off," Rick demanded as Angel stepped out of the way a little.

"What the fuck?" Sully said taking a step forward towards the man. "Listen to him," Angel begged putting her arm out to stop him. Sully glared at her then back at Rick. He quickly took off all his weapons and threw them in the dirt. "Happy?" he questioned sending her an 'I hate you right now' look.

Without any warning Rick used one of his cop moves and took Sully down laying him flat in the dirt and zipped tied his hands together. Sully said nothing but sent Angel a glare as he was in the dirt. Rick quickly pulled him to his feet. "Is this all necessary?" Angel questioned placing her hand on her hip. He just sent her a quick glance before taking Sully into the yard. Angel quickly followed behind them.

Sully look absolutely pissed as he leaned against the bars of the cell Rick had placed him in. "These are the nicest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," he said sarcastically. Angel shrugged before taking her knife out and cutting the zip ties of his hands. "Thanks," he mumbled rubbing his wrists.

Glen walked in the cellblock kicked the door shut behind him, carrying Sully's weapons. He shot a quick look at Angel but looked away. "Angel!" Rick called from the top of the stairs. She quickly fled up and stopped as everyone stood watching her. She gave a fake smile.

"Yes?" She leaned against the rails.

"Why did you bring him here? We don't know anything about him."

"He's not dangerous or a threat I swear on my name. He could help us . . . Since Daryl's gone now we need man power against those people. You do understand we've started a war don't you?" Rick glared at her for a long time but she held her ground just starring back at him with crossed arms.

"This is your shot to prove you know what the hell you're talking about." He relaxed a bit. "Don't make me regret it." She smiled. Big step up from how he treated her word in the past. She didn't want to think about that now though.

"You won't," she stated. "You gonna let him out?" Rick nodded a yes. He quickly walked down carrying Sully's pistol. Angel followed behind him. She leaned against the wall as Rick whispered something to Sully. Angel could hear it just fine.

"You hurt anyone. I mean anyone that isn't shooting at you first and I'll shoot you on the spot," Rick said glaring at Sully. He bit his lip starring back as Rick unlocked the door.

"You have my word Warden. Only here to look out for Angel." Rick almost smiled but didn't let his frown linger. Sully stepped out slowly with his hands at his sides looking at Angel.

"So where's my dog?" Angel asked referring to Mutt as she starred at Rick. "Is he been behaving."

"Uh . . . yea. He's probably hanging around Judith's crib. He let's us feed Judith now without trying to kill us. He never leaves her side." Rick gave a small weak smile. He turned back to Sully and held the gun out. "I meant what I said." Sully smiled.

"And I gave you my word." Sully took the pistol slowly and stuck it in the front of his belt.

"I gave you your chance Angel," Rick said looking at her before going back up the stairs.

"Come on. I'm the new Warden," she said going to the door and unlocking it.

"I fucking think not," he replied stepping out. "Don't even want to imagine what you'd have me do." She had to smile and he smiled in return.

Angel took him outside to the yard. "I don't see what's here that you had to come back to," he said looking the place over. He noticed Michonne near the overturned buss doing something. "Who's that? She's . . . reminds me of Aylen."

"That's Michonne . . . she's a quiet one."

"Where the Camaro come from? Sweet ride."

"It's mine . . . No I didn't steal it." Rick came out then and they ignored him and he did the same. He was uneasy about Sully being there but he was going to trust Angel on this one.

"What's his story?" Sully asked starring after the man as he went out of the safety of the fences over to a little marsh.

"Why don't you ask him? Come on give you a good view. Doesn't really do the tree house justice but eng." She shrugged and walked over to one of the watchtowers climbing it quickly with him following her.

At the top a silence fell. It wasn't one Angel could stick with. "Wanna check out my sound system?" she asked.

"Got some good music? I'll follow you to hell to here some good music." He smiled as she laughed.

"Course I do. Come on." She quickly stepped down on the ladder and went to her car. She jumped in the driver's seat and Sully jumped in the passenger's side slamming the door shut. She quickly put a cd in and Sully smiled as the music flowed out the speakers. Next thing Angel had a bottle of whiskey out the back seat. Sully cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms as she took a big swallow.

"Celebrating is over . . . you gotta be on point now," he said, disapproving her drinking. She didn't look at him.

"I'm always on point. Been drinking just about everyday for the last ten years of my life." She frowned at her excuse for it as it ran through her mind. She had a problem but it was the only medication she had left to keep her sane. He would never understand it. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"I could try." She stayed silent for a long time collecting her thoughts remembering all kind of terrible things.

"Well after Jade passed I started drowning myself when Axel took me in to the organization I thought everything was gonna be alright . . . That's until I went on my first job. The horror I seen and brought about didn't faze me at first. Then it just happened over night I couldn't eat . . . couldn't sleep without nightmares without reliving it, had a bit to do with the drugs they were pumping into me but. . . I started drinking again to fill my stomach, and sometimes I got lucky and fell into a dead sleep." She paused starring at the bottle. It's the only thing she could ever depend on because people died and left her to live her misery alone. The bottle was her only friend.

"This guy came in," she continued. "Straight out of prison thought he was the badest mother fucker to walk the earth but he became my best friend. He helped a lot . . . helped me keep my mind because I was losing it. I learned how to live again you know cuz' I had something to believe in."

"What did you believe in?" He rested his elbow against the door starring at her. She took another drink trying to not let all that ran through her head get the better of her emotions.

"I believed in helping people. Trying to make the world better. He made me believe that. He just wanted to help me and all I did was get him killed on a job. I had to watch him die." She teared up a bit but wiped them away before they fell. " 'The bullet pierced his lung,' Jeff yelled at me when I was crying and do anything I could to keep him alive."

Sully stayed silent trying to imagine what it must've been like. He felt guilty. He wasn't there for her then. He couldn't blame her for becoming what she was now. She had to watch Jade die then someone else.

"Really started drowning in it then," she said trying to smile. "I couldn't close my eyes without seeing him. He made me promise to keep going until the end. So I have. I thought after that life couldn't get any worse. There were many times when a bullet screamed at me. The only thing I had was booze to keep me from pulling the trigger." She took another swallow starting to feel the warmth comforting her scared heart.

"Did you get over it?" he asked.

"Nope but I had hope. Hope that maybe one day I'd find someone who could help me. After the outbreak Sunny did."

"Who's he?"

"Another guy I trained in there. One of my brothers, my comrade. Made it so hard to shoot him after he got bit. Tiny is dead too . . . Jeff . . . they're all gone." A single tear drooled down her cheek. Jeff had to die it was only justifiable that way. "I want to be with them . . . I'm so scared. Scared I'll lose someone else. I should be dead right now . . . seems like everyone I care for dies. Like there put on death's shit list and then just ripped away . . . right out of my hands. I can't do anything but watch cuz' no matter how hard I try I can't keep them safe. That's why I wanted you to stay."

"I won't die I promise. I won't leave you alone."

"No Sully! Don't promise me that!" She threw her hand on the wheel starring at him with silent tears falling. "Don't make that promise because you might not be able to keep it. You never know when you're going to die could be slow and painful or quick and fair. I shouldn't have made that promise that night. I lied to you and I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He reached over and wiped a few stray tears trying to comfort her. "I forgive you."

"No." She pushed his hand away wiping them herself. "I don't deserve it. All you ever did was try to take care of me, keep me safe just like Daryl did. All I gave in return was hurtful words and pain to both of you." He wanted to know who the hell Daryl was but he found it best not to question it. He could clearly see Angel was in a fragile state of mind at the moment. She took another drink trying to put up a wall to fool everyone that she was ok. In time it would be but a the moment she felt weak.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please." He smiled as she looked away. "I'm not holding it against you. Dealt with the hand you were given ya' know."

"Love you Sully," she mumbled throwing the bottle in the back seat lighting up a cigarette.

"Love you too sweet heart . . . now you're losing that cigarette." He quickly snatched it out of her hand. She gave him a cholly horse. "Owe," he moaned not being able to hold in laughter. She had to laugh too. She quickly lit up another.

Chaos began then. Angel happened to look over and see Carol standing with the blonde ex-prisoner when a bullet shot straight through his head. "Holy shit!" She yelled ducking down as gun fire began.

"Stay down!" Sully yelled jumping out of the car drawing his pistol.

"No!" she cried after him, jumping out herself.


	6. Serenity

**So chap 6? Eng it's way too short but I felt I needed to end it like this. I really miss my partner in crime Javamonsoon. Hope he'll be back soon miss his advice and helping me out with my stories.**

**Anyhow hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Serenity**

_As I sit here and slowly close my eyes_  
_I take another deep breath and feel the wind pass through my body _  
_I'm the one in your soul, reflecting inner light _  
_Protect the ones who hold you, cradeling your inner child _

_Where do we go when we just don't know _  
_And how do we re-light the flame when it's cold _  
_Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing _  
_And when will we learn to control _

_Tragic visions slowly stole my life _  
_Tore away everything, cheating me out of my time _  
_I'm the one who loves you no matter wrong or right _  
_And everyday I hold you _  
_I hold you with my inner child _

Angel darted around the car to the passenger's side and slid Sully's side, as the gun fire rained down like a hail storm. She pulled her rifle off her back and pulled it against her shoulders picking out a target. Beside her Sully shot at the attackers with his pistol. Angel recognized them as the governor and his men. She knew this was going to happen eventually but not so soon. She wanted to slap herself for thinking like that; she was way more pissed at Sully though.

"What about being reckless?" She yelled pulling the trigger, and the bullet hit home right in his forehead and he fell with a spray of blood gushing out. She quickly cocked another bullet in the chamber as Sully sent her a glare gritting his teeth.

"I told you to stay down!" he retorted.

"And I'm suppose to just cuz' you said so? Hah." She gave a short, crisp mocking laugh before lining up another shot and taking the man down. "Holy shit," she mumbled causing Sully to look away and to where she was starring. A van came rushing up the dirt road like a bat of Hell.

The van slammed through the gates knocking them down. It slowed to a stop before the back swung open releasing a large group of walkers. Angel and Sully both turned their fire towards the walkers. "You know what's a damn shame?" Sully yelled over the chaos shooting two of the walkers back to back taking them down with headshots.

"What?" she asked strapping her rifle back on her back and taking out one of her pistols. She vaguely heard the song blasting from her car. God smack's cover of Pink Floyd's song 'Time'.

"That's the guy we were working for before we found Jewel and the town was attacked."

"No shit? Probably was us attacking."

"What? Why?"

"Had two of our people holding them hostage or some shit. I was just along for the ride at the time."

"Thought I saw you that night. It bothered me a lot . . . thought I was seeing things." Angel looked at him with a neutral expression. She turned her attention down the hill and saw Hershel on his back trying to fight of a walker that had him pinned down.

"Shit!" Instinct kicked in and she took off in his direction hoping to reach him before the walker could do any damage.

"Angel! Wait a damn minute!" Sully stood running after her through the gunfire. He shot just as many walkers as she did trying to catch up with her.

Angel ran faster but froze upon hearing Sully yell out in pain. He had been shot in the calf. She saw that Michonne had saved Hershel. She turned her attention to the shooters now her anger having no end. It engulfed her, possessed her.

She pulled her rifle forward throwing her pistol aside. She quickly reloaded it. The bullets that whizzed by her didn't even register. She pulled out her other pistol shooting the walkers closing in on her before she threw it aside and took a shot bringing one random man down before lining up a shot at the governor's head. Time slowed down. As she squeezed the trigger a bit a bullet tore into her chest knocking her down onto her back.

"Angel!" Sully screamed loudly as she cried out in pain. She clenched her chest gasping for air but it never seemed to reach her lungs.

She cried out for Sully but he could do nothing, only cry with her. She pulled the gun tighter to her side as the world danced in front of her.

Was this it? Could she finally die now?

She closed her eyes trying to make the dancing stopped. She drifted off . . .

The world around her was cold the trees dead and the air itself had no smell. Being in the woods you always smelled something but there was nothing. The silence that carried made her uneasy as she starred up at the sky, lying on her back. She took a deep breath and her lungs filled with the cold air.

Music echoed through the dead trees and it gave her the strength to sit up. The music couldn't be described it had the harmony of an Irish tune that wailed but the beat of Techno. Claps joined in with it. She stood her body wanting to dance to the beat but the tone made her skin chill over against the cold. The type of music Sunny and her danced to in Ireland.

A sense of Daja'vu tore through her as she made her way through the endless fog that had fell over the dead forest. Upon seeing a small fire burning in the distance she ran the rest of the way. Something happened though as she drew closer. The air was taken from her lungs and returned in an instant. The whole world changed in that small second.

The trees sprouted leaves and branches, flowers busted out of the ground, the sudden breeze almost knocked her down. All happening in an instant.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them the music was louder. Sunny, Lunar, Mike, Tiny, Axel, and even Jeff were all dancing. Axel had a new set of legs and he looked younger dancing with a pretty girl. Everyone held their own bottle of alcohol and they appeared to be having the time of their lives. It reminded her of being back in Ireland with Sunny.

"Lunar!" she yelled over the music but he didn't notice her. She ran around trying to get them to notice her but it's as if she was invisible. She tried to grab onto Tiny's shoulder but her hand went straight through him. Her face went pale and she quickly snatched her hand away.

Sunny walked up to her grabbing her shoulders, he shook her. She starred at him with confusion taking her mind. "Why can't they hear me?" she asked in a whisper.

"At's not time yet. Sully needs ye . . . now wake up Angel . . . wake up." He said offering a frown with a serious look.

"Angel! ANGEL!" Sully screamed as loud as he could with Daryl standing behind him. He kneeled down by her clasping her face in his bloody hands. Leaving bloody hand prints on her face. "Wake up! Please!" Tears started streaming freely down his face.

Daryl teared up watching the scene. Angel was dead. Why couldn't he get there sooner? It was his entire fault. He casted the blame entirely on himself and now she was dead.

"Angel no!" Sully yelled slapping her face begging her to come back. She opened her eyes suddenly gasping for air as if she never breathed before. Her eyes teared over in the effort to regain the breath she had lost.


	7. Trippin'

**Let me just start off with the fact I know how unrealistic it is that Angel gets shot and stabbed so much but the drugs she was pumped with keeps her alive. Anyway now that I'm here with this shit with Sully and Daryl I wish I wouldn't have.**

**Yea I screwed myself with that. I honestly am very attached to Sully myself. The short, bad ass shit talking persona is something I love writing. I'll figure it out though and hope everyone will be happy with it. Please if you have any comments on the two tell me. Anyhow I'll let you get to it enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trippin'**

_Living a different way. You can't expect me to be the same._  
_Separating our lives and wondering why._  
_Face down I walk away. Every time I think I do the right thing,_ _you turn your back on me._

Rick stood at the marsh gunfire raining down like Hell's furry. He stopped shooting for a moment seeing Angel standing tall with her rifle pressed against her shoulder as a bullet tore into her chest knocking her down in a spray of blood. "Shit," he mumbled bitterly, before shooting the last of his bullets.

He fell to one knee. This was it. They lost. Out of nowhere Merle and Daryl emerged from the woods shooting and the man retreated. They rescued the day. "Daryl!" Rick yelled, as they got closer. "Angel's been shot!" His face went into shock; he spun around and ran through the destroyed gates without stopping for anything else.

"Angel!" Daryl shouted running up to her as she lay on her back not breathing. Sully had crawled up to her holding her and begged her to come back. Any other time he would've questioned who the man was and what the hell was going on but he froze watching the man cry over Angel's body.

"Angel! Angel!" Sully screamed shaking her begging her to come back. Daryl eyes teared over. She was dead. He'd failed not only Jewel but her as well. This was his entire fault. He let his gun drop to the ground and starred. If he had been here this wouldn't have happened.

"Wake up!" Sully cried paying no mind to who or what was behind him. Tears streamed freely down his face as he pulled Angel closer as he stood on his knees. He got angry then. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for her to come back in his life and leave like this. "Angel no!" He slapped her face hard, begging her to come back. She opened her eyes suddenly gasping for air as if she never breathed before. Her eyes teared over in the effort to regain the breath she had lost.

Sully smiled crying happily. He fell beside her cradling her in his arms ignoring the pain in his leg. Angel was lost. She didn't know if she was alive or not. She starred at Sully slowly remembering what happened. Sound didn't register to her so she couldn't hear him cry. Couldn't tell if the battle was over or not. It was.

"We have to get her inside!" Daryl said hastily walking closer to them.

"Yea!" Sully agreed wiping his eyes clean of the tears. He tried to stand but only a grunt came out against the pain. He shoved his arms under Angel trying to lift her but couldn't.

"I'll get her," Daryl offered wrapping his arms under her as Sully let go. The others came running up them with shocked expressions starring at Angel who was covered in her own blood.

"Get her inside now!" Hershel demanded hobbling up. Something in Angel's mind snapped as she looked up at Daryl.

"No! No!" she yelled in rage, trying to wrestle free of his grasp. "I want to go back! They were all happy! I don't want to be here!" She slapped him hard and he took it not saying anything or even acknowledging the stinging in his cheek.

Sully tried standing not wanting anyone's help; no one offered anyway. All their interest was solely on Angel. "Sully!" a voice called out a bit too happily. Sully rolled his eyes not even looking in the direction. He finally looked behind seeing Merle standing over him with a sickening smile.

"Merle," he mumbled trying once more to stand but it was useless. He had to crawl to Angel in the first place and that hurt a lot. He didn't have enough left in him to make it to the safety of the prison.

"Here man," Merle offered wrapping his arm around an unhappy Sully and helped him up. "Short mother fucker like you needs all the help he can get." He smirked and Sully glared at the ground limping a long as the blood from his wound ran down his faded blue jeans.

"Thanks," he mumbled hating the moment he needed Merle Dixon's help. He despised Merle since the first moment they met back at Wood berry.

"So where's your brother?"

"Safe . . . tucked away with that little girl." There were a million smart-ass things Merle would've said to that but for once he decided not to.

"Why are you here then and not with them?" Sully looked up hoping to see Angel, but they were all already inside.

"For the crazy bitch I just thought died." He sneered at his crutch daring him to saying anything about her.

"She is a looker isn't she? I'd back that thing right on my-"

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" Sully snapped pushing him away and stood by himself. The anger he felt gave him the strength. Merle could see he had hit a nerve and that made him smile. Sully managed to walk the rest of the way. The pain becoming more agonizing every step he took, more painful then the last but he didn't stop. He wouldn't give that asshole think he could talk shit to Sully when he was down.

"Fair enough," Merle said behind him. Rick opened the gate for the two and Sully limped in with a tear streaming down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away as Rick helped him walk.

"Thanks man," Sully said gratefully casting a glare at Merle. "Couldn't take no more of his shit," he said lowly enough for only Rick to hear. He almost laughed. Almost. He continued to help the man walk until they were in the cell block. Screaming and yelling met their ears. Sully gently pushed away from Rick and went to the source of the cries. Everyone was watching the particular cell and Daryl stood at the opening.

Sully quickly limped in pushing past Daryl and froze at the sight he saw. Angel was yelling out in pain as Hershel dug the bullet fragments out. Silent tears started falling down Sully's cheeks as he watched. He quickly fled to her side grabbing her hand in a tight squeeze.

"Angel it's ok," he said softly. She stopped yelling and looked at him. The tears she shed seemed endless.

"You need to get that bandaged up until I can get to it. You're going to bleed out if you don't," Hershel said not looking away from Angel's wound. He was astonished the bullet hadn't killed her because it should've but it didn't. He had no explanation for it so he didn't question it too much.

"I'm fine," Sully mumbled looking back to Angel.

"She's extremely lucky. The bullet grazed one of her major organs . . . I don't know how it didn't kill her." Sully thought faintly back to her telling him about all the drugs she was pumped with. Maybe that had something to do with her still being alive. It had everything to do with that. Somehow the drugs healed wounds quicker and caused her to replenish blood on an inhuman scale.

"She's strong . . . Stubborn as hell too. Could hit her with a 2x4 she wouldn't flinch," Daryl said lowly before taking his leave hiding the tears that threatened to spill over. Sully stared after him for a minute frowning.

"You know what was playing on the radio?" Angel asked suddenly giving a weak smile. Sully snapped his attention back to her laying his other hand on top of hers.

"What sweetheart?" He gave a small smile back trying not to tear up. He managed to hold them back.

"Pink Floyd . . . Time . . . Godsmack cover. I always liked that song fit the moment pretty damn good in my opinion."

"Heh . . . yea." As Hershel dug deeper to get another piece of the bullet out, she didn't flinch as she starred at Sully.

"I died . . . and I didn't want to come back." She frowned. "I got to see all my brothers . . . they were so happy . . . they couldn't hear me though." He stayed quiet for a long time long enough for Hershel to finish his work and leave. He never broke his stare at her in the silence.

"You can't leave me," he said finally with pleading eyes. Angel starred back up at the bunk above her head crying silently. She lay unmoving and silent. Her chest rose and fell softly, the only indication that she was alive.

"I can't promise . . . I'll say that I'll try though." Her voice was no louder then a whisper.

"Get some rest." He stood offering a small smile but she didn't look up. That hurt more then any words could've. He turned a left the cell collapsing to the floor outside. Beth walked up to him and grimaced at his leg.

"You want to get that stitched up?" She asked stopping in front of him. He shrugged with a sad frown.

"Sure can't hurt anything." He tried standing but she stopped him.

"Just wait here. I'll be right back." He stared after her before looking down at his leg glaring at it.

"Piece of shit," he mumbled at it hatefully. He bit his lip when he saw Beth coming back down the stairs. She said nothing, but sat down beside him and rolled up his pants leg studying the wound. Her eyes widened.

"It went straight through." He gave a relieved look.

"Thank god. Don't want anyone inside me." He laughed looking back to the opening of Angel's cell.

"Don't worry about her . . . she'll be alright. I've never seen someone so strong." Beth wiped the wound down with an alcohol pad and began stitching the wound and he bit his lip hard. "How did you two meet?"

"I've known her since she was a kid . . . we grew up together."

"It's a bit of a miracle you found each other." Rick and Daryl went out of the cell block quietly. He turned his attention back to the young girl.

"Yea it is . . . she's changed a lot though."

"How so?" She cut the thread away and began working on the exiting wound.

"She didn't always live up to her last name." She laughed a little at that. "She use to be fragile and delicate . . . looked up to me for everything and I didn't mind it. But now . . . well you know."

"You still feel like you gotta look out for her?" Sully gave a nod in agreement quickly. A silence fell and Beth finished stitching it up and wrapped a role of gash around it.

"Thank you," he mumbled not looking at her. She gave a bright smile.

"You're welcome. Do me a favor though."

"What?"

"Stay off of it till it gets better." He gave a weak smile removing his leather jacket leaving him a dirty tank top.

"I'll try." She got up taking the first aid kit with her and left Sully to his thoughts.

"I need my booze!" Angel yelled appearing at the opening of her cell block holding her wound with knitted eyebrows. It pulled him out of his thoughts. He made himself stand and glared at her.

"You need to lay back down," he said sternly leaning an arm for support against the wall. She wrinkled her nose not liking the sound of that one bit.

"There's plenty of that to be done after I'm dead. For now though I'm celebrating our victory."

"You got an excuse for everything thing!" He crossed his arms giving her a dirty look. She smiled.

"Hell yea." She walked slowly over to the door and unlocked it and went outside. She froze when she saw Daryl and Rick talking. Daryl sent her a glare. "You need to be in bed," he said hatefully.

"Oh shut up. You and Sully both! I'm fine, just need a bottle of my favorite booze and I'll be sitting pretty."

"So you're going to fight through the walkers to get to your car?" Rick asked cocking a brow almost humored at her attitude. Daryl walked up to her snatching the keys out of her hand and threw them to Rick as she glared at him. He didn't give her time to argue though.

"I'll get your shit! You stay here though. Do you one even better I'll grab your guns too ok," he said trying to bargain with her.

"And what do I have to do?"

"Go lay down."

"Fine," she mumbled. "I need someone to let me back in since someone had to take my keys." Daryl slapped his forehead and let her in before he walked back outside. _That damn woman._

Angel walked back to her cell and laid down on the bed inside. Sully still hadn't moved from his spot but he came in, leaning against the wall with a pained look on his face. "So where's your booze?" Sully asked with a small smirk. The thought of her drinking after loosing so much blood unsettled him. To say he was disappointed that she didn't get what she wanted, would've have been completely wrong.

"Actually I'm getting it," she answered with a grin grabbing her wound against the pain. "It's getting delivered. You know instead of being stuck up my ass you should be making friends with the rest of the group." He frowned.

"But mah . . . I have such a hard time making friends," he said like a whiny four year old. He stuck his lip out in a pout. She wanted to smile but she stopped herself.

"I'm serious! We're gonna be here a while." He gave a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" He was about to leave when Daryl walked past him carrying Angel's bottle and weapons. He handed all of it to her.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. Sully glared at them. Who the hell was this guy?

"You're welcome," he replied rolling his eyes with a frown. He left then passing Sully ignoring him. Sully glared after him propping against the wall more as his leg stung against the bullet wound. 'This fucking guy,' Sully thought bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?" Angel asked a bit more hatefully then she meant to.

"Nothing!" He answered a bit too quickly and defensively. "Guess I'll see you later." She cocked an eyebrow frowning at him.

"I guess," she sighed opening her bottle placing her weapons on the floor. He walked out of the cell then and Merle met him with a grin.

"Ain't got time for your shit," Sully said ignoring him.

"What you mad at my brother for tapping that sweet ass in there?" Merle questioned smiling from ear to ear. He loved stirring shit. Daryl had told Merle a bit about Angel and he knew about there past together. Sully froze and glared back a Merle.

"What?"

"Yea before you came along my brother and her were sitting pretty . . . don't know how the hell he got such a pretty one. Doesn't seem right to me." Sully jabbed his finger at Merle.

"Shut the hell up!" he demanded. "That's a god damn lie!" He gave the man no time to say anything else as he fled up he stairs as quickly as he could manage. He tripped over the last step and fell hard against the cement. "Fuck!" He grabbed onto his head after it banged against the floor. He gritted his teeth.

Beth ran over from Judith's crib quickly and helped him up the best she could. "Are you ok?" she asked helping him lean against the rails as he kept his head in his hand with closed eyes.

"Yea . . . Yea I'm fine." He looked up then noticing she was the only one up here. "Where's everyone else?"

"Trying to clean up the mess outside."

"I should go try and to help."

"No. You're hurt you need to be taking it easy." Sully sneered at her and she looked nervous as she returned over to the crib, petting Mutt who lay beside it.

"Sorry," he said lightly. "Just a little pissed." He slid down to the floor and watched as Beth fed the baby.

"Because of Angel?" she asked softly rocking the baby.

"Something like that . . . so what's your name sweetie I never caught it before." Beth blushed on his choice of nicknames. He had no intention of knowing her to that level.

"Beth. And your name is Sully right?" He nodded a yes bringing on knee to his chest. "How old are you?" The question caught him off guard and he starred at her for a minute.

"Last time I checked thirty-one but pretty sure my birthday past so thirty-two." She looked a bit disappointed then. He noticed that but didn't say anything. Carol walked up then looking a bit dis-hearted. She paused upon seeing Sully. He smiled throwing his hand up as a gesture of hello.

"Hey Sully," she said lowly with a frown.

"Never caught your name before." He rubbed his nose looking up at her

"It's Carol." She turned looking at Beth silently asking her something. The girl shook her head walking off with Judith and Mutt followed.

"So where's everybody else?" he asked relaxing.

"Burying the old prisoner that got shot . . . seeing if they can fix the gate. Is Angel ok?" As if on cue Angel started whistling a tune below them. He cocked a brow at Carol.

"Does that answer your question?" She smiled and he returned it. "Mind helping out a bit."

"With what?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Tell me everybody's name."

"Well Merle said he knows you and his brother is Daryl."

"The one that was stuck up Angel's ass?" Carol cocked a brow letting her arms fall to her sides. There was a lot more behind that comment and she knew it. She shrugged it off though.

"Yea . . . the older man missing his leg is Hershel, the Korean guy is Glen . . . you know Beth and her sister is Maggie. You know Rick, the kid is his son, his name's Carl and the baby is his daughter, her name's Judith. Michonne is the one with dreads . . . I think that's it." Sully smiled.

"Thank you that made things a bit simpler."

"You're welcome."

"Wanna hear a joke?" She smiled brightly leaning against the wall.

"Sure."

Angel lay out on the bed taking the occasional drink. Merle walked into her cell, she sat up and glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" she asked hatefully gripping her bottle tighter. She winced against her wound. He leaned against the wall cautious to not get too close.

"If it means anything I'm sorry." She sneered at him as he smiled.

"The hell you are," she mumbled taking another drink. "I could've shot you that day at the bar."

"Oh really? And here I was thinking you were a bad shot," he retorted sarcastically. He gave a low whistle after a moment. "Still can't see how my lil' brother got such a doll."

"You're brother is actually quite charming at times . . . I don't see the resemblance when it comes to you, you're ugly as hell." She smiled as he frowned.

"I knew you'd say something like that." As Merle plotted his next line Daryl walked up to him.

"The hell are you doing?" he asked with a glare. "She's supposed to be sleeping."

"That's why she's drinking and talking smack?" Merle asked crossing his arm.

"Helps her sleep." Merle smiled and turned to leave.

"Alright lil' brother I'll leave her be." He walked away and Daryl himself was about ready to leave.

"Daryl," Angel called out softly letting her gaze fall to the floor. He turned cocking an eyebrow. She patted the bed for him to sit.

"Nah," he said leaning against the wall. "Don't want your boyfriend mad at me." She glared at him and it almost made him laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend," she replied hatefully. "I grew up with the guy more like a big brother then anything." She stood then and walked over to him throwing her bottle on the bed. He lost his breath as Angel wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Jewel's still alive." He pushed her back to look at her.

"Where is she?"

"She's safe . . . Sully and his brother kept her safe. She's got it made where's she's at."

"Oh thank god," Daryl gave a breath of relief pulling Angel back to him hugging her tight. To say he didn't enjoy the feel of her body against his would've been a lie.

"I'm sorry I was like I was. It was wrong of me to hold that promise against you." After talking to Sully she realized there were some promises you can't keep, the kind that should never been made in the first place. She pushed away then slapping his chest. "Still you left me behind asshole." He gave a weak smile stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I had to go with my brother." She laughed returning to the comfort of the bed grabbing her bottle back up.

"You're brother is a complete asshole. He got me stabbed. I don't care for him."

"He'll grow on you." She gave a mocking laugh.

"Sure." She drug the word out sarcastically laying down. She frowned. "In all honesty . . . I wish I hadn't come back . . . I died."

"Don't talk like that . . . people need you." She turned over in the bed starring at the wall away from him.

"Maybe . . . I heard you eelier when you said how strong I was . . . thing is it's not will that keeps me alive after all the wounds that should be fatal it drugs I got pumped with." He didn't say anything and she found it useless to say anything else she had gotten what she thought needed to be said across. He took his leave passing Sully.

Sully limped into the cell quietly and leaned against the wall. "Do you need anything?" he asked lowly.

"Trying to sleep," she replied letting the bottle fall to the floor and closed her eyes.

"You seemed to sleep good last night." He scratched the back of his neck. "Want some company sweet heart?" He smiled as she turned over and starred at him with a mischievous look.

"Hell no!" She laughed. "I'm fine you should go get some rest. I'm going to be up walking around tomorrow."

"Whatever." He frowned. "Later." He left then and Angel starred after him. She sighed laying back down fully. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She needed to be alone then. Sully found it best to take her advice. Maybe he could wake up tomorrow all better. He picked a cell that no one was using and flopped down into the comfort. He tried to sleep but couldn't. All he could think about was her and it was driving him nuts. She was going to break him before it was over with he knew it.


	8. What Do You Fear?

**It's feels like it's been forever since I've gotten a chapter up. If it has been as long as it feels I apologize. Writer's block hit me pretty hard and every time I tried to write it turned out to be complete nonsense. I just want you all to know I have not abandoned this story.**

**I hope all of you are doing well.**

**Please leave a comment and let me know if this is shitty because I've read over it a zillion times and I still feel it's awful but it was better then the other attempts. Love you all and I hope you enjoy! On with the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What do you fear?**

_Decisions made from desperation. No way to go. _

_Internal instincts craving isolation. For me to grow!_

_My fears come alive. In this place where I once died. _

_Demons dreaming. Knowing I, I just needed to realign._

_Fell in a river of illusion. And apathy. _

_Drowning in a self-induced confusion._

_I'd rather be. . . **(Godsmack-Realign)**_

Angel woke up wiping her eyes clean of the dead sleep. She dreamed of nothing, which was the best way to sleep in her opinion. She pushed herself up slowly recollecting yesterday's events. "That's right I got shot," she said to herself lifting up her shirt an examining the wound.

She shrugged letting her bloody tank top fall back down. She grabbed up her bottle and slowly made her way out the cell greeting everyone who was awake with a smile. "Hey Rick," she called out to the man standing tall.

"Yea?" He turned to her with a small smile happy to see her on her feet.

"Can I get a shower up in here? Should be running off a well or something like that."

"Yea actually you can, come on." He waved his hand for her to follow as he made his way to the door unlocking it quickly. He turned and opened a door for her. The hallway was dark and void of any life. "There should be soap and stuff in there . . . towels too."

She nodded following him. "So what's your plans today?"

"I . . . don't know."

"No offense but . . . right now guns are really important." She took a drink out the bottle trying to ignore the pain in her chest. "Rick we gotta prepare for the worst, this guy wants us dead. Don't give two shits if there's kids or not."

"Well what do you purpose I do?"

"First off we need guns and ammo . . . lots and lots of them. I have a pretty good bit in my car but I don't think it'd really even make a dent for what we're up against."

"Speaking of which we moved your car with the others outside the cell block."

"Thanks man." She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. She quickly pulled it back.

"Angel . . ." he stopped and turned to her and she starred at him.

"Yea?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"You said you were seeing ghost before . . . what did they tell you?" The question caught her completely off guard and it took a long time for her to come up with an answer.

"I umm . . . they were trying to keep me alive. It was all just my mind . . . you know subconscious and what not . . . I don't know a lot but I know how to live. I've been broken for years now but that part of me wont let me die. That and other things . . . Why do you ask?"

"Just a thought." He turned and walked a little ways ahead opening a door. He motioned at the door for her to walk in. She quickly caught up and walked inside.

"You know the way back?" She nodded a yes. "Someone will let you in when you get back."

"Thanks." He closed the door then and she turned to the open showers for a moment. She took a drink and stripped her clothes off before turning one on. She took a deep breath before stepping under the cold water.

She gasped as the water poured down her body. She quickly grabbed up a bar of soap that laid on the floor and scrubbed the dirt away before slipping down to the floor grabbing her bottle back up and taking a drink. She started crying then over the bottle.

"Why can't I quit this shit?" There it was, she felt bad about her medicine. She'd never give it up though, she knew that oh too well. "Fuck it," she mused taking another drink with a crease of a smile. She sat there under the water for a long time with her eyes closed. Right then the rest of the world didn't exist.

"I like the wings," a voice called out from the other side of the room. Angel gasped covering herself seeing Sully smiling at her. She got pissed then.

"Fucking pervert!" she spat, grabbing up a towel and wrapped it around herself. She charged at him then and pushed him against the wall. "What the fuck were you doing?"

"Waiting on you to finish. I'd like a cold shower too." He smiled not making any attempt on moving.

"You can have the damn thing." She slapped his face hard. "Don't do that shit!" He laughed down at her, ignoring the stinging in his cheek. He moved passed her and began stripping his clothes off. "Wait a damn minute let me get my things and I'll go!" He didn't listen as he stripped his jeans off.

She froze as he turned around. Her cheeks turned red as she struggled to get her things up. He smiled before turning on the water and stepping under it. "I'm not ashamed," he said grabbing the soap up. "It isn't like we've never seen each other naked. You never forget your first." He turned back around starring at her and she froze her cheeks red in embarrassment. "I didn't think it'd bother you . . . wasn't like I was coming in to get a hard on."

"Well still!" She pulled the towel tighter trying to chase the heat in her cheeks away. "That was rude. I wouldn't have done that to you!" He shrugged turning back to his shower.

"Sorry. I won't do it again. I didn't think it'd bother you so much . . . bet you wouldn't mind if it was Daryl." He meant for that last part to go unheard but she caught it just as clear as day.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She slipped her pants back on still using the towel to cover herself.

"Just what it meant." He frowned turning around slightly rolling his eyes over her. "I got a clean shirt in my bag you can have."

"I'd rather not," she said lowly turning her back against him putting her bra back on. He retrieved his bag quickly and snatched a faded gray tank top out his bag and shoved it into her hands.

"I insist," he said grabbing up her old torn and bloody one ripping it down the middle. She glared at him holding the new one close. He threw the shirt aside and froze starring down at the cross around her neck. "You kept it." He smiled transfixed with the little trinket that hung from a gold chain.

She froze as he laced his fingers around it and brought it off her skin. The smile on his face couldn't be described. You'd figure he would've been looking down at her breast that the bra held firmly but no that cross meant much more to him at the moment.

"Yea," she admitted. "Couldn't let it go. Meant to much to me to just throw it away." She took a step back feeling he was too close. He let the necklace fall back against her skin.

"Sorry," he mumbled knowing she didn't want him close. He returned to the shower and she quickly pulled the shirt on leaving him alone. "I won't chase you anymore," he whispered to himself and she missed it.

She grabbed up her bottle and left. She took her time making it back to the cellblock. She just collapsed into one of the chairs, making no sound. Her mind was rattled at the moment. "This shit is stupid," she mumbled. There was no time for Sully.

She grasped the cross in her hand the rough edges nearly cutting her skin. For some reason though she squeezed it tightly and blood dripped down into her lap; the black fabric of her pants taking it in. She let go finally banging her fist against the table in front of her. Her emotions were fucked at the moment.

She wanted to cry, wanted to laugh. She wasn't sure what to do. Finally she pulled a red rag out of her pocket and wrapped it around her hand. She relaxed her hand on the table and looked up as the door opened.

Rick, Michonne, and Carl walked out of the cellblock as the door slammed and locked behind them. "Hey," she greeted putting on a fake smile. "Where you off to?" she turned her attention to Rick fully.

He froze and scratched the back of his head. "Taking your advice . . . about the guns. We do need to stock up," he admitted. She got a bit excited then upon those words. She was ready to get the hell out of there for a while. She nodded her head slightly.

"Can I go? I'm feeling pretty good." He frowned at her before handing Carl the keys and motioning for the two go ahead. Angel felt dis-hearted then. The two left them alone. Rick took a seat across from her placing his arm on the table.

"Don't take this to heart," he said lightly grabbing her full attention. "It'd be better if you stay here, you're still hurt and don't tell me otherwise . . . I really need to keep the peace . . . You're pretty damn good at getting people's attention when you want to and making them think before they do. I've seen you in action." He smiled but she didn't return the gesture only stared at him further. "Everyone's tense with Sully around . . . and now Merle."

"I get it," she cut in. She was disappointed but he made a point that she couldn't argue with. "I can try . . . that's all." She offered a weak smile leaning back in the chair. He returned it. "You need any ammo? I still got enough for a one man army in my trunk."

He grinned pleased at her cooperation. He in all honesty was thinking she would put up a fuss; she surprised him. "No," he answered. "I think we'll be ok with what we have . . . Do you want anything?" She paused for a moment and made a gesture of deep thought before she smiled holding up her bottle and swirling the contents inside.

"What I always want." One thing about her is that it didn't take much to please her. He stood nodding. He offered her one more kind smile before taking his leave and setting her back in her thoughts where he had found her.

After a few moments of complete silence she couldn't stand herself anymore. She pushed herself up quickly and her wound tugged with the jerk. She ignored the pain though. She was more set on the fact she couldn't go with Rick and help but in her own words, 'fuck it!' she'd find something to do. She walked over to the gate entering the cellblock and held herself up with the bars stretching her muscles out as she fell onto her heels.

She really missed her set of keys. "Daryl!" she called out a bit annoyed.

He jogged down the stairs away from his brother. He paced taking his sweet time to reach the door. Each second that passed Angel's glare deepened towards him. "What you want?" He almost laughed at the look she sent him.

"Open the damn thing," she hissed leaning against the bars.

"Where's your boyf- er Sully?" He caught himself before he let it slip out. She cocked a brow almost sneering at his slip. She relaxed after a moment.

"Left him taking a shower." He shrugged opening the door for her and let her inside before locking the gate back. She walked past him but as a thought ran over her head she spun on her heel meeting his gaze. "Who's on watch?"

"Glen and Maggie. . . Why you ask?"

"If nobody was. I'd take a shift. I. Am. Bord. As. Hell." She drug the sentence out making it known she was losing her mind sitting there and doing nothing. She slipped her bottle in between her pants and worn leather belt. He was going to reply but looked past her and froze crossing his arms. She already knew who was approaching by the look on his face.

"I'll give you something to do," Merle said behind her. "Just step into one of these cells and I'll fix your problem real quick."

She spun around sneering at him. She searched desperately for a smart remark. "Nah I'm good . . . nothing with you involved could be any fun." She gave a small smirk walking past him.

"You'll come around baby!" he called out and she returned the comment with a mocking laugh.

"In your dreams Dixon!" She flopped down on the bed inside her cell. "Gonna blow my damn brains out sitting around," she mumbled to herself. She tossed her bottle aside. "You can kiss my ass too," she hissed starring at it. She had enough drinking to deal with all her wounds the ones that could be seen then the ones that were deeper then any bullet could touch. "You're not helping shit." She tossed and jerked looking away from it.

She stared at the wall dwindling away in her thoughts. She latched onto the cross-laced around her neck once again not even realizing she was caressing it. She turned it over in her fingers lovingly as she drifted off to the bittersweet memory behind it.

_Angel sat on top the tour bus staring over the busy California street beneath her. Los Angeles was a boring place in her opinion though; everyone was so stuck up and had their faces buried in their phones._

_At the moment she was absolutely pissed. Sully had caught her and Sammy doing a line of cocaine and he had to give a speech on how bad it is and why not to do it. If she recalled right she was about grown. What gave him the right to treat her like a child._

_The drugs had her heart pumping in her chest and her mind raced faster then she could completely process a thought. Still the anger set into her emotions and it wasn't going away on it's own._

_Sully climbed slowly up the ladder to the top of the bus, plotting his words carefully. He hesitated for a second before he pulled himself on top and stuck a small box he had been carrying in his pocket. Angel glared at him for a moment before turning her back to him. "I'm not talking to you," she said bitterly. The small smile he had disappeared. _

_"What do you want me to say?" he questioned defensively. "Oh it's fine do whatever the hell you want. Is that what you want me to say?"_

_"Actually yes. That's exactly what I want." She crossed her arms not daring to turn back and look at him. He gave a crisp 'heh' glaring daggers into her back._

_"So sorry princess," he said hatefully. "It's just kind of hard sitting back, doing nothing seeing you and Sammy do that. I got to watch my dad die with a heart attack because of that shit." She shot up to her feet spinning around meeting his gaze with hate in hers._

_"Don't try and put me on a guilt trip! You treat me like a child." Her eyes teared over. He felt bad then, he hated seeing her cry. His glare died immediately upon seeing those silent tears._

_"Angel I . . ."_

_"No . . . it's not right. I know you take care of me and everything but it doesn't give you the right to treat me like that."_

_"Do you even know why I bust my ass to make sure you got a roof over your head and food in your gut?" She crossed her arms again starring at him, she couldn't give him an answer. He continued, "If I didn't love you I wouldn't give two shits if you had everything you needed to live or not . . . Point is I care and I know how bad that shit is . . . Sorry I care."_

_She let her gaze fall to the ground hugging herself. He reached his hand out placing it on her shoulder giving her a pained look._

_"If that's what you want to do go right ahead . . . just don't let me see it please. It about killed me seeing both of you do that," he stated holding the small box behind his back. He pulled her close wrapping an arm around her._

_"I won't do it again," she whispered lacing her arms around his sides. "I didn't know it bothered you so much."_

_"Forget about it sweetie . . . I overreacted. You still came out on top though." She pushed him back and starred up at him._

_"How so?" He grinned bringing the box forward. He opened it with a nervous hand trying to hide it the best he could. She grabbed her mouth in shock as she starred down at the small trinket. It was the same demonic cross on a gold chain she and Jade had saw in a small store. She wanted it so bad at the time but she was broke._

_"Tada!" He laughed at her expression._

_"How did you know?"_

_"Jade told me." As if on cue the girl hollered from the ground puffing steadily on a cigarette. They giggled._

_"How could you afford it?" He smiled making her turn around as he drug it out the box with two fingers. He laced it around her neck taking his time._

_"Well . . . we're going to be eating oodles and noodles the rest of the week." He turned her around to face him as he planted both hands on her shoulders. "It was well worth that smile though . . . priceless." Tears invaded her eyes once again contrasting a bright smile._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, begging for him to bring his face closer. He did and she kissed him softly but passionately. He slowly laid her down on her back as he straddled her waist not breaking the sweet kiss._

_She pulled away starring up at him with big soft violet eyes. "I love you Sully," she whispered._

_"I love you too Angel," he replied whispering it right into her ear. He pulled away and smiled down at her._

In a lot of ways she missed that. Those sweet little moments you get to make when you're close to someone. Those moments that you could never forget. In all honesty she missed being that intimate with someone who understood her. Being alone isn't all it's cracked up to be. There's strength and safety in that loneliness though.

It's so much harder for someone to be able to hurt you, and if they die it doesn't hurt as much when they do. Angel liked to think she was a strong person who had no flaws; but she knew she did have a vulnerability. She let people in easily. Any time she saw good in someone she'd open up her heart to them. And usually those people decided to leave her.

Then she realized right then. . . Sully had never left her, she left him. And even so he still tried to be there for her even after she tried so hard to push him away, he wouldn't budge. An undying friendship and love that wouldn't go away.

She wished Sully had never come back; wished Daryl stayed away with his brother. She was sure she was going to outlive them both and end up alone. The reality she was living was unrealistic to her, she should've died a long time ago. Only kept alive to make hard choices that she could never make right. Kept alive to live in misery. The good times she had were long gone. In a way she would've gave anything to get them back. Truth was she didn't give two shits if she'd die the next day as long as she could be around people she cared about and make them smile nothing else mattered.

She left her thoughts when a shoe scuff on the cement floor caught her ear. She lifted herself up facing the door. Daryl stood at the opening biting his thumb like he always did while starring at her. "What you want?" she asked lowly.

"You wanna take over watch? Get outside for a bit?" She pushed herself up quickly sleeving her pistols and grabbing her rifle. She looked down at her bottle pausing for a moment. She thought about taking it but quickly decided against it.

"Let's go," she stated jumping up with a wide grin. She slung the rifle on stopping in front of him. She threw her hand out. "Lead the way Dixon."

He quickly spun around and led the way. Merle shot him a wink as they passed. "Shut up," Daryl mumbled and Angel sent both of them a glare. Merle laughed and Daryl sighed. He opened the gate quickly and led the way to a small flight of stairs in a dark corner.

"Huh," Angel shrugged. "Never seen these before." She gave a short laugh and he couldn't help but smile as they flew up the stairs. He slung the door open at the top revealing a cross walk that over looked the place. Maggie and Glen leaned against the fence.

"What's up?" Glen asked shooting his head in their direction.

"You're off duty," Daryl answered pulling his crossbow tighter on his shoulder. "We got it." Glen nodded and they took their leave. As the door slammed shut behind them Angel leaned against the fence starring out over the yard.

"Damn shame you couldn't fix the gate," she commented.

"Damn shame you get shot up all the time," he shot back taking a few steps closer and leaning on the fence the same way.

"Well shit happens Daryl."

"Yea . . . and people die . . . you don't though." She coked a brow at him.

"What? You want me to die?" She giggled at the look he shot her.

"I never said that." A silence fell after that. Only the moans and noises the walkers made registered. Angel lowered her head and let out a breath.

"I've made up mind," she said softly giving him a sorrowful look.

"And what's that?" He gave a concerned stare guarding for the worst.

"After this bullshit . . . this crap with Wood Berry is over . . . I'm going back with Sully . . . going back with Jewel." She turned her head towards him giving a frown.

"You bringing her back here?" She let her gaze fall.

" . . .No." He gave a sad look letting his blue eyes show all the hurt at the news. "And I'm not coming back. She expected him to storm off like a child. Like he was prone to do when she said something that would hurt him. He didn't move though. It left her a bit dazed.

"Heh," he gave a pitiful laugh. "Seems about right. Every time we get on the same page one of us has to fuck it up."

"Seems like it. Don't it? You still remember the day we met?" She looked at him with half a smile.

"Yea . . . I do. I heard you screaming and yelling. Who knew just how much walking around a corner could change you're life."

"Heh yea . . . who knew one redneck could save my life."

"What?"

"Don't know if you saw . . . but I was going to blow my brains out right there. . . I was one second away from pulling the trigger." She made a fake gun with her hand and pretend to pull the trigger beside her head and made a popping sound to replace the bang. She smiled at him. "You stopped me though." She let her smile die with a sad frown.

"No . . . no I didn't know . . . I really wanted nothing to do with you . . . There was just something I couldn't turn my back on."

"You still feel that way?" He shot half a glare at her before relaxing.

"Does it matter? I gotta stay and you gotta leave. Long distant relationships definitely don't work anymore."

"Hah yea! You know . . . I still meant what I said . . . that night."

"What?"

"You're a good man if you weren't you couldn't make me hurt . . . I'd just bring you down in the end."

"Heh!" He pushed away from the fence and glared at her. He was clearly pissed. "You think I'm that stuck on you! Huh?" She pushed off the fence with force. She quickly closed the distance between them leaving no air to breathe as she stood on her tippy toes. She glared at him as her eyes shifted to red.

"Never fucking claimed that! I was just preaching reality! We're not good for each other!" He starred down at her, his anger slowing fading away. He made no attempt to move and neither did she.

"Just shut up," he said as if breathless. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her against his chest by the middle of her back. She reached up pecking his lips lightly, placing her hand on his cheek. He starred at her a bit shocked.

He threw away the gentleness of the moment by crushing his lips down on hers. He slammed her against the fence squeezing her butt.

The moment was bitter sweet, rekindling old feelings that had been long gone. Everything else was forgotten between them. Nothing mattered. A laugh sounded out from the side. Angel rolled her eyes angrily pushing his face away.

"What?" she yelled hatefully. Her eyes widened as she laid them upon Sully. He looked angry and hurt all at once, the shit-eating grin on his face couldn't be described. He crossed his arms, starring daggers into both of them.

Angel tired to push Daryl away but he didn't move nor looked at Sully. He just starred at Angel with a hungry clearly recognizable.

"I get it," Sully said calmly letting a crooked smile scar his features. "You're a big girl now. Gotta make your own decisions and what not . . . heh. . . if you get burned though . . . you get burned. Ain't no one gonna be there to lick your wounds for you." He turned slinging the door open letting it slam behind him.

Daryl proceeded back to what he was doing. He grabbed her face making her look back up to him. "I'd be there," he said softly using a tone you never heard. He reached down trying to kiss her. She pushed him away, getting some space between them.

"Will you quit?" There was a lot of hurt in her words as her voice gave it away while it cracked. "He's gonna go do something stupid." She placed her hands on the fence bracing herself up as she let her head fall in the direction of the ground. Her mind wasn't all there at the moment; somewhere mixed in between the tender moment with Daryl and the angry Sully had pointed at her.

He walked up behind her placing his hands above hers, lacing his fingers in the chain link. "Do you want me?" he asked biting his lip.

"Daryl don't . . . you-"

"Do you want ME?" he asked louder cutting her words off to nothing. "Does Jewel want me around again? Do you want me to be there for you two and you two only?" She teared up, her heart twisting in the burning feeling of angry. Not because he was bullshitting her, she was more angry with herself.

"Does it really fucking matter what I want? What I need? You know . . . I wish I never found you again . . . or Jewel . . . I shoulda stayed alone and waited for your brother to come back and kill me. Even if he didn't. . . the loneliness was taking me over. . . but no one else was hurting. No all I had was my pain and it alone. All I could think about was you and Jewel." She gave a small laugh. A silence fell that left time standing still. Neither of them moved or attempted to speak.

"I want to go with you," he said breaking the pause. She ignored him.

"What do you want from this world Daryl? To be a leader? To have a family and be happy with them? To die with your wife and leave your kids all alone in this fucked up world. And how would you want people to remember you? Do you wanna be the one who abandoned people for his own wants? Or do you wanna be the one who gave up everything so others could go on living?"

To say he was expecting that question from her would've been way off; he was left dazed by it.

"These people need you . . . I do but . . . hey I won't die if I don't have you. Jewel and Sully need me and it's not here . . . I drug Sully into this war. And look what the fuck I did. I got him shot."

"He's a grown man he'll live."

"No doubt . . . but there's a debt there I haven't paid off."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Once upon a time he took care of me when I couldn't. When I was weak . . . and I left him and his brother. That's my family . . . Just like Merle is to you."

"So that's it huh? There isn't room for me?"

"Never said that. It'd be selfish for me to take you away from the people that need you most. I'm leaving but shit who knows we might run in to each other one day and get to have the fairy tale ending . . . I really doubt it but if I've learned anything it's that this is a small fucking world." She gave a small smile turning around to face him. She grabbed his wrists. "Let's see just how strong you are Dixon." He rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes trying to grasp the moment and never lose it. He knew he couldn't hang on forever though.

"I ain't shit." He pushed away from her landing softly on the other side leaning against the chain link starring at her.

"Shut the fuck up. You know better."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about! You never do!" He glared at her biting his thumb. She gave a frustrated sigh rolling her eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Maybe you're right . . . then again you could be just as delusional as me."

"If you think I'm anything like you . . . you're out of it, you need to go lay down." She laughed pushing off the fence.

"Yea." She held her head letting her smile fade. She held her hand out. "Give me the keys I'm going to go lay down."

"Nope you're stupid when you got freedom." She didn't know why but that comment set her off more then anything else. It hit her like a punch and when she gets hit there's only one reaction. Violence.

"The fuck you just say Dixon?" She closed the gap between them grasping his shirt collar in her hands. She clenched her fists shoving him into the chain link hard. He looked at her like he wanted to bite her head off.

"Get your fucking hands off me Angel." Despite the look on his face he spoke calmly.

"I don't think you get me yet . . . I don't think you ever will. I get you though. Not hard to see through that wall you put up."

"What's that got to do with shit?"

"Every-fucking-thing!" She shoved him into the fence harder before snatching her hands away.

"I'm tired of that shit!" He yelled shoving her hard. She spun around on her heel to keep her rifle from getting scuffed up. She clenched her wound as her body bounced off the chain link and she caught herself. She had to pause from the impact to will the pain away.

She finally turned back around glaring at him. "Oh you fucked up," she smiled at the ground.

In an instance she slammed him into the fence and brought her knife against his throat. "I could cut you into a million pieces and feed you to the walkers. And you couldn't do shit!" she yelled angrily.

"Get the fuck off me!" He tried pushing her away once again, but she kicked his feet out from under him. His body banged against the cement and he let out a grunt. He drew a breath as Angel followed pushing the back of the blade against his throat. Her expression didn't linger as she snatched the keys off his belt loop. She was sick of people telling her what to do when she could kill them in less then a second.

"This is usually the part where I kill and run off . . . but," she spoke softly starring down at him. She smiled jolting back up to her feet. He pushed himself up on his hands starring up at her.

"Angel," he said almost in a whisper.

"Don't you speak my name," she whispered back frowning. "Both of you need to understand . . . I'm stronger." She walked past him heading for the door. She whistled a tune spinning the knife around in her hand like nothing in the world was wrong.

"Hey!" he barked jumping up and running after her. She spun around to meet him and didn't flinch as he pulled his pistol out. "I don't give a shit what you use to do or how strong you think you are. You're still human. You're just as fragile as me." He cocked the gun and placed the barrel against where her heart was. She didn't sway at the action or even acted like she cared if he was going to pull the trigger or not.

"That's where you are wrong. I got pumped full of experimental drugs, it made me a walking shooting range and it made me immune to the virus. I'm not no where near as fragile as you." She raised her arm showing off the bite scar and his eyes widened as his hand shook a little; not much but just enough for her to notice. "Im scared for you, for Jewel, for Sully, and for everyone . . . I'm more afraid of outliving everyone and be left here alone. You wanna pull that trigger go ahead. . . You'd be saving me from a lot of hurt."

He slowly let the gun trail down her stomach and back into his belt with an unreadable look. He looked back to her and pushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked softly.

"Too busy fighting each other."

"How long have you known?"

"Found it all out when we got separated. That time was pretty hazy but I remember leaving one guy alive at the base. I left my blood with him . . . he's suppose to find a cure." She handed him back the keys no longer feeling angry. In fact she felt nothing at the moment. "If he doesn't find a cure I can't save anyone . . . If I keep on like I am I get to see everybody die . . . but hey I'll be there to bullet in your head if you do."

He knew well that if you died, no matter the cause you would turn. You don't have to be bitten. He hadn't thought about that in a long time, mainly because he didn't want to. If she was telling the truth about the drugs she'd out live them all probably. He couldn't imagine himself being able to watch everyone die and keep on living, knowing no matter who you care for they are still weak and fragile and could be taken away at any moment. He didn't want that for her.

"I'm living in my hell," she said not changing her expression. "Maybe you understand now why I try so hard to push everyone away . . . it's hard though but it's the best. Yea I'm selfish when it comes to that but I have my reasons." He starred at her for a long time not being able to find words that would make any sense of the way he was feeling. He had to give up.

"Come on you need to go lay down," he said softly walking past her taking her back to the cells. As soon as she made it into the cellblocks she got the hell away from Daryl and back to her little cell.

She couldn't help but think about all the bullshit spinning around in her mind. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Daryl. Sorry if I hurt you Sully," she whispered to herself. She snatched the bottle of the floor and finished it off in one go before falling back in the bed passing out.


	9. The Small Hours

**Damn Chapter 9 took long enough didn't it. Lol well anyway hear it is. And I'm so sorry for some of this. She kinda did it though :P. Anyhow this is like the same time placement as Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review it's help more then you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- The small hours**

_Look hard at the darkness, And you will see, Just call my name and I'll be there._  
_You cannot touch me, You would not dare, I am the chill that's in the air._

_Dark rivers are flowing, Back into the past, You are the fish for which I cast.  
And what of the future, What is to be, As the rivers flow into the sea. - Metallica_

Sully watched Angel, almost hypnotized as she turned her back on him and fled out the metal door, slamming it shut behind her. He turned back to the water that grazed down his skin, feeling like small razor blades as it touched his wound stabbing down deeper past the stitches. That didn't register though, his mind was still wrapped around Angel; the wings, the scars, but most of all that small cross still lace around her neck after all the years that pushed them both farther down into their self misery she had kept it.

He closed his eyes faintly remembering that smile on her face when he laced that necklace around her neck. He feared he never see that smile again, feared he never get to see that same girl again. The image of the bare scars and wings on her back made him reach out to touch them but his fingers met the cold stonewall in front of him. He opened his eyes snatching his hands away. His heart stretched out in an unnamed feeling that ate at his emotions.

"It's my fault," he mumbled clenching his hands in fists. "I abandoned her and she got cold out in the rain." He turned the shower off and snatched up his bag. He pulled out a change of clothes and stuffed his old dirty ones in. He dressed quickly and strapped his pistol and hunting knife back on his belt without any thoughts.

He fell against the wall sliding all the way down to the cold floor. He wasn't ready to go back to reality. In all honesty he didn't want to go back, ever again. He pulled his bag in front of him ripping it open. He pulled out a small syringe and turned it over in his hands.

He starred at the needle full of heroin for a long time. Before the outbreak, doing any drug he could was his favorite pass time. He was always looking for a way to escape the world, escape the present and feel the way he used to before everyone he loved either left or didn't need him anymore.

He grabbed a piece of the remains of Angel's shirt and tied it around his muscle, tying it tight with his teeth. He ripped the cap off that was protecting the needle before he started searching for a willing vein. When he found one he squirted some of the drug out of the needle tapping it lightly with his finger.

He then slowly pushed it into his vein squirting it all in. He pulled it out and less then a moment his head felt light and his eyes rolled back. He rested his head against the wall closing his eyes. Everything ceased to exist. The dead wasn't walking around, his feelings were never a thing, and most importantly Angel was gone. A smile fell on his lips before he opened his eyes. He pulled away the tie around his arm tossing it on the floor and hid the syringe in his bag. He pulled out a crumbled pack of cigarettes.

He quickly pulled one out lighting it up drawing the chemicals deep. "Now that's what I'm fucking talkin' about!" he said happily closing his bag and standing up, throwing it over his shoulder. He wanted music and he wanted it right then. He fled out the door making his way back. He slung the last door open that led outside. He smiled as he starred at Angel's car. He quickly jumped in turning the key on. He pulled the Cd case from beside the seat throwing his bag into the back seat.

He flipped through the various discs, deciding on a Static X Cd. He shoved it into the player and the speakers came to life with distorted guitars and loud, heavy singing. Their infamous song 'Push It' blasted. He tapped his foot to the beat singing along with a wide grin. He swiped up the bottle of alcohol left from his and Angel's conversation before they got shot and took a swig. He was happy for the first time in days.

However, like all good things there's an end. It didn't take the drugs long to fade away and with it the effects did as well. He was left in a state of misery. The fact the dead he watched banging on the fence minutes ago were real, the feelings he had were real, and Angel was still around and she was someone different then he remembered. Then there was the fact he couldn't change any of it settled in.

He snatched up the bottle again remembering what Angel's theory was on the bottle. In the end it was the only friend that would never let you down. Maybe she was right. He took a big swig listening to 'Tera-fied' play loudly. He watched the dead that tried desperately to get in just to end him. He laughed at them before it turned to sadness. He wished he was back with Sammy and Jewel; they made him forget just how fucked up life was.

Jewel's innocence made him believe that there was still hope left for the world. Being here though with Angel and these people killed it. To him Angel was living proof that he couldn't help anyone. Jewel would end up like her if she was left in his hands. Instead of being there when Angel needed him so long ago he ran away from his problems just like he was trying to do at the moment.

That was it, he couldn't take it. He turned the key off jumping out and slammed the door behind him. He turned to the walkway above him realizing that Glen and Maggie had both been watching him. "Hey Glen!" he called up.

"Yea?" the man called back down.

"Will you let me out so I can go get something?" Glen paused a bit confused.

"What do you need to get?" Sully paused not wanting to admit what he was going to go get.

"I umm . . . I wanna go get some flowers." He scratched the back of his neck with a crooked smile.

"What? Why?"

"God damn it! Can't I get some flowers for someone?" Maggie laughed beside Glen as he starred confused.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Glen said in an almost hushed voice. Sully glared up at them both. The look could make a grown man run away. He turned back to the car cradling his head in his hand.

"Fuck it," he growled going back inside. He fell against the nearest wall. The drugs had left the effects of misery and fatigue. He was tired. The shadows consumed him as he laid against the wall.

His breathing swallowed as he heard someone fiddling with the lock on the door that led to the cellblock. He pulled his legs in tighter to be completely hidden from the light. He watched silently as Angel and Daryl fled out and up a set of steps. He glared after them the whole way.

Moments later Glen and Maggie came back and went into the cellblock. The thought hit him hard when he realized that Angel and Daryl were alone somewhere now. The lightest hint of sadness hit his heart before his mind laid waist to the purest form of rage. He rocked on his heels for a moment picture the asshole cradling Angel in his arms.

That did it he pushed himself up taking the steps one at a time. Slowly he made it to the top. He paused at the door picturing what was behind it. Praying there was nothing going on between the two. Then again a part of him was hoping so he'd have a reason to pack up his things and leave. He didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted to be with his brother.

With one more deep breath he slung the door open. His heart dropped to the seemingly bottomless pit that was his stomach. His eyes nearly teared over at the sight of Angel in Daryl's arm. He had her pressed against the fence taking her as his own. Feeding off of her warmth like a leech.

Sully almost fell back. It was the same moment he pictured only minutes before except this was real. His gaze fell to the ground and a pitiful laugh escaped his lips. It was all he could do from tearing into Daryl.

"What?" Angel yelled out at him letting her red eyes fall into his gray. The look on her face made him smile disgustingly at her. He crossed his arms trying to build up a wall so she couldn't see the hurt that consumed his heart.

He could see that she was trying to get away from Daryl. It made him angry that the man couldn't even look at him; no instead he continued to stare at Angel with a hunger he knew all too well.

Sully started to shake inside as his emotions got the better of him. "I get it," he said calmly letting a crooked smile scar his features. Though as calm as he seemed he felt like he was falling apart. "You're a big girl now. Gotta make your own decisions and what not . . . heh . . . if you get burned though . . . you get burned. Ain't no one gonna be there to lick your wounds for you." When he saw that Angel had nothing to say and had no more intentions of getting away from Daryl, he fled slamming the door shut behind him.

After the door shut behind him he slowly slid to the floor. Tears almost fell as his mind tried to wrap around the fact Angel would rather have Daryl's comfort then his own. He finally picked himself and what was left of his heart off the ground.

That was the final reason he needed to leave. In his mind Angel didn't give a shit about anyone except herself. Feeding off of people's pity for herself. He made up his mind that he wasn't going to give her anymore, he was done with this place and her. He wanted to go home with Sammy, Jewel, and yes even Aylen.

He took his time reaching the cell block door. He waited patiently for someone to notice him. After a few minutes when no one even noticed he was there he lost it. "God damn it!" He yelled angrily clenching his fists tightly around the bars. "Let me in!" Glen came running and let him in.

His anger hadn't faded as he made his way to his cell. He charged up the stairs not acknowledging the stares thrown at him. He didn't even notice the hushed tones full of confusion pointed at him. He charged into his cell and started slinging things around grabbing what few belongings he had in the small room.

"Sully," a small feminine voice said from behind him. He turned around starring daggers.

"What Beth?" he asked trying to be calm but the anger he felt penetrated his words.

"What are you doing?" she asked again in that soft caring voice.

"I am leaving! And you people are going to let me! I'm going back to my brother." He still flung things around looking for his other gun as one hand clung to a small shell necklace that had fell out of his pocket.

He froze as Beth placed a hand on his shoulder he dropped the necklace and pillow he was currently holding. His hard expression soften as he turned around slowly to meet her gaze. "Don't leave," she said lightly giving him a look that'd make a full-grown man buckle in two. She still kept her hand placed on his shoulder.

He grabbed her shoulder roughly and starred down at her. "Beth . . . you're one of the only people here that has tried to be nice to me or tried to help me . . . so you'd understand why I gotta go. She rubbed my face in the dirt and I'm done. I don't have a reason to be here. My brother and that lil' girl need me."

"Please Sully . . . don't go . . . we do need you. Your brother and her will be ok, if they weren't you would've never left them in the first place."

He had to stop and think about that one. He pulled his hand away chuckling lightly. "You're a smart little bitch aren't you," he mused not meaning to offend her. She slapped him and he grinned wider. "Didn't mean anything by it."

"Are you going to leave?"

"Well excuse me mam I thought that slap was your way of saying to get the hell out of here." He turned picking his necklace back up and stuffed it in his pocket. As he turned to leave Beth caught his hand.

"Don't go," she begged looking up at him like she wanted to kiss him but didn't have enough courage to do so. He starred down at her for a long moment. He grabbed both of her shoulder and pushed her against the wall closing whatever gap was between them. His whole attitude and personality changed in a split second.

"Beth you're treading on some mighty thin ice right now . . . Starting to get the feeling you wanna fuck me." She blushed brightly and pushed on his chest before bringing her hand up to slap him. He grabbed her hand before she had the chance to make contact with his face. "It's true isn't it?" He gave a devilish smile. "That look you gave me . . . the way you act when I come around." Her cheeks were bright red then.

She was speechless. Her legs throbbed as he pressed his body tighter against hers.

"Heh! You'll probably turn around and fuck that redneck too." His smile disappeared and turned into a sneer. He pushed away from her and proceeded out the door.

"Wait!" she called out with a shaky voice. He stopped and leaned against the wall waited for her next words. He wouldn't look at her. "You're right . . . And honestly . . . I think Daryl is nasty."

"You a virgin?" Sully asked out of the blue. Beth cheeks never lost their color as she starred at his back. She felt like a fool but truth was she thought Sully was hot, everything about him attracted her and she thought Angel was stupid for ignoring him.

"Y-yes . . . I am." He chuckled upon those words.

"I'd hurt you. Best you stay that way."

"I just don't want you to leave though." He finally turned around to meet her, his gaze emotionless.

"Don't try to bribe me with pussy. I'm leaving . . . you get attached to your first . . . I'd hurt you in a lot of ways. I ain't doing that." His frown soften a little as he starred at her. He gave a loud sigh. "I'll stay another night . . . just because I'm a little tired." He pushed past her lying down on the mattress.

Beth almost smiled but she held it until she was outside of the cell. She went to Glen. She approached with confidence. "Glen I need you to do something for me," she said with a smile. He starred at her confused.

"Ok?"

* * *

The sun had left and only darkness lay waist to the cell block. Sully felt cold and alone. He felt like crawling in a hole and dieing. He was mad for staying now that it was too late to leave. It just the way that girl had looked at him it reminded him of Angel's innocence when she was younger, it had soften his scared heart. He starred into the endless darkness feeling tears threaten his eyes as a Metallica song (The Unforgiven) played in his head softly.

Fairy tales don't exist he kept telling himself. After all the heart break he knew in his life he should've known Angel would hurt him. He should've known she'd turn her back on him. Then again what hurt the most is that he had done it to her first and he deserved every minute of the hurt he felt.

When he first laid his eyes on Angel as she laid by that gutted deer he thought everything would be better. Thought life could be good again. He was wrong. Then he would look at Beth and see that innocence, this world was going to take it away from her just like it had Angel. He was all too sure about that.

He left his thoughts as a small candle came into view. He watched silently as Beth came in carrying it and something else in her hand. "What Beth?" he asked lowly not to wake anyone else up.

"I thought you could use this," she replied taking a seat on the bed beside him and handed him the bottle of alcohol. He smiled taking it. She set the candle down and watched him. He quickly took the cap off and slung the bottle back taking a big shallow. The thought of being able to get drunk and forget Angel was a wonderful one.

"Thank you," he said bringing the bottle away from his lips.

"Enjoy it." She smiled at him.

A few drinks in Sully was feeling good. Especially with the pretty girl beside him smiling at his jokes. He felt good and had forgotten about the girl that slept downstairs that had ruined his day. He was in the middle of a joke when a new problem spawned and the alcohol left him oblivious to the possibilities of what would happen after.

Beth kissed him roughly. He could feel her shaking under his hands as he grabbed her waist. He pulled away swaying a bit. His hand didn't leave her. "Sweetie you're shaking," he said a bit concerned.

She pulled away from his pulling her shirt off, then her bra. Sully starred at her body as the candle left her skin covered in swaying shadows. He was speechless even more so when she pulled her pants and underwear off.

He gave a small grin. "Wow you're really pretty," he said in a slurred tone making no attempt to touch her. She threw herself at him kissing him once again. He didn't deny her tongue or the feel of her breast against his bare chest.

He closed his eyes pretending it was Angel kissing him, touching him, loving him. He actually believed it was her after a few moments. He bit down into Beth's neck harder then he meant to. She cried out lowly ranking her nails against his chest.

He got hard feeling her soft skin under his rough fingertips, her tongue playing with his. He pushed her over and off of him before he pushed himself up and undid his belt and ripped his jeans off.

He pulled her legs apart, never opening his eyes. He kissed her again before his lips trailed down to one of her breasts. He pulled away a little. "You want me to fuck you beautiful?" he asked with a small grin.

"Yes," Beth replied lowly shaking inside. Sully still swore he was rubbing Angel's breast as he rubbed the tip against her clit. He pushed in slowly surprised at the tightness. Beth bit her lip as a pain shot through her legs and everywhere else. She grasped the covers trying not try cry out as Sully pushed harder. He wasn't gentle at all. Then again he thought he was with a familiar body. Beth finally cried out painfully begging Sully to stop. He was deaf to them he finished pulling out and cummed on her stomach.

"I love you," he said in between pants. Beth said nothing as tears rolled down her face.

He fell beside her against the wall. She got up slowly and put her clothes back on leaving without saying anything.

"Angel you gonna tell me you love me?" Sully opened his eyes finally seeing no one was there. He looked down seeing the blood around his thighs and dieing bulge. Then it dawned upon him even in his drunken haze.

He slapped his forehead. "Fuck!" he yelled out loudly. He picked up the bottle slinging it back and finishing it off. "I fucked up again," he admitted to the air. His voice full of regret. If he had actually realized at the time who he was screwing it would've either never happened or her would've been gentle.

He pulled his jeans on and laid back in the bed trying to go to sleep. He couldn't . . . he had to say sorry. . . had to do something . . .


	10. Too Touchy

**I feel like this took forever to write. *Sigh* I'm trying though like hell. I shoulda planned the whole plot out in the beginning but I didn't so I'm just making shit up as I go.**

**I really hope you enjoy this one. I've been up all night polishing it off. Half of it I came up with drinking beer. So if the flow is a bit whack you know why lol. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave a review it's helps a lot more then you think. Need that love for motivation. And please if you think anything should be different or have any suggestions let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Too Touchy**

_Find a way, a way to be_  
_You're looking down again, just let it be_  
_And I'd only do for you, what you'd do for me_  
_And I only would do for you, what you'd do for me_

_Wastin' time, like it was free_  
_Will you ever find, where you'll be_  
_Don't look back just to lean on me_  
_It's taken the life out of me_  
_(It's not like you'd know) You've never been close enough_  
_Closer than you've been to me (It's not what you say)_  
_It's just in the way (You push me away)_

Sully never had a problem with saying sorry. Even if it was someone else's fault he'd say sorry just to stop the conflict. He never liked the idea of feeling hurt and he didn't want anyone else to feel it. He believed it was pointless to dwell on something you couldn't change or things that were said that you can't take back.

This time though it seemed a bit more difficult then he was thinking. Yea, maybe it wasn't entirely his fault. Even after the shit the world had turned into . . . taking the innocence of a girl he didn't even love was the worst thing he could've done. To top it off his mind was spinning in chaos from the drunken haze that made him numb; he could hardly make a complete thought, much less make a long heart felt speech for her that would make everything better.

He couldn't just lay there and pass out like anyone other person would do, no he had to make this right somehow. After a few long moments of spinning thoughts and sweating bullets he pushed himself up with a bit of effort pulling his jeans back on. He resting his elbows on his knees and cradled his face in his hands.

He could faintly hear his father's words in his mind.

_He closed his eyes. A young Sully sat in a broken chair opposite if his father. He starred out at the swamp land of South Carolina as the sun beat down on his face._

_"Boy I got something to tell you," the older looking version of Sully said beside him in a deep tone cradling a cold beer in his hand. The guitar distortion and scattered singing of Machine Head blasted from a small radio. Sully looked at his father with questioning eyes._

_"What dad?" he asked waiting for some kind of speech._

_"Sully you're my boy and you're gettin' older now and I know how it is. The girl's start gettin' prettier. Some of em' you need to have respect for. You sleep with a girl that's never been with anyone and you don't love her two things are gonna' happen. . . either you turn them into whores searching desperately for someone who will love them or you're gonna' end up hitched with her and you're gonna' be unhappy."_

_"The hell you talkin' bout dad?"_

_"Shut up and listen then you can take it for whatever you want . . . You don't take a woman's innocence unless you plan on showing her she's everything and then some. Your dumb ass mah has to live with the fact I loved her and I stuck with her through everything. She left me and if she's fucked up now it's on her not me."_

_"Well what about the ones that ain't got that innocence?" His father grinned from underneath a camouflage hat._

_"You can fuck em as much as you want. Shit you can love em but . . . make sure they love ya back before that." Sully laughed remembering everything he was told._

Sully stood bracing a hand against the wall for support. The words from his father rung loud in his ears as his stomach turned. He wanted to puke his guts out but he refused. He took one step at a time out of the room and down the walkway makeing sure his hand was touching something that would keep him from falling.

He had to make himself think as his world spun in sloppy circles. 'Where the hell is that girl's room,' he asked himself bracing his free hand against his head. He made his eyes adjust to the moon's rays that lit the dark cell block.

He stopped in front of the cell opening hoping what his gut preached was right. He crept into the darkness a bit farther never letting his hand leave the wall. "Beth," he called out as his voice cracked.

"Go away," she replied in a weak, pained voice. She sniffed hard no doubt from her runny nose, one of the many side affects of crying your eyes out.

"Please Beth let me talk to you." Sully tried to walk over to the bed before the world spun from right out under his feet. His head caught the corner of the bunk bed as he fell and he tried his best not to yell out in pain. He grabbed his head pulling his knees to his chest and let out a small whimper.

The fall had startled Beth. She jumped up grabbing a candle and lit it. She walked over to check on him seeing that he was laying in a ball being quiet. She kneeled down setting the candle aside. She gently took his arm and he didn't refuse as she helped him upright. She moved his hand and checked on the wound right in his hairline on his forehead.

He starred at her with blood shot eyes as a small trickle of blood ran down his face. "Beth I need to talk to you," he began in a weak tone. She quickly hushed him with a finger to his lips.

He watched quietly as she retrieved a small first aid kit from the side of her bunk and returned by his side with an unreadable face. She pulled out a small alcohol pad and cleansed the cut. They both remained silent as she continued the process by putting a small bandage on the wound. Sully watched her closely as she began packing all her supplies back up.

"I would've been more gentle if-" Sully began.

"If what Sully?" She questioned angrily starring at him.

"If I . . ." He rubbed a hand down his face in frustration. "Look Beth I thought I was screwing someone else." She slapped him hard and he turned his head back smiling. He let out a short chuckle wiping away the spit that she had knocked out of his mouth. "Hey you're the one who gave me the booze," he continued. "I told you eelier that if we fucked I'd hurt you." He let his gaze fall to the ground bringing his hands together in front of himself.

"Then again I've hurt just about every girl I've been with except I wasn't there first. They wanted more then I could give. I didn't love them. Maybe they wanted to keep me cuz' I got a big dick." It was meant to be a joke. He laughed and even harder when she slapped him again. He paid it no mind as his thoughts became vocal. "I haven't been with a girl I cared about in a long time. Sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to. If I had been sober I would've been gentle or it wouldn't have happened at all. I feel like shit about this . . . I do. Your first should be special."

She said nothing as she took in ever word seeing the regret pass over his face. A long moment passed where she just studied his face and eyes seeing inside that he was a broken man. She thought she could fix him. He finally looked up to her with sober eyes. "I kinda hope you hate me," he said weakly.

"Why?"

"So I won't be able to hurt you. I don't give a shit who you are or how much you love someone they turn around and hurt without meaning it." He pushed himself up with a loud grunt and proceeded to leave. She caught his hand quickly and he leaned against the wall with his back facing her.

She let his hand go. "I think we could have something . . ." she said softly. He turned around with narrowed eyes starring at her.

"Beth . . . don't make me hurt your feelings. You're a sweet girl and I'm sorry . . . I don't . . ." He took a deep breath. "Look I gotta go to bed before I say something to hurt you." He turned and double-timed it out the door before she could stop him. He fled back to his cell quickly a lot more sober then he was at first.

He laid down on his lumpy mattress. Minutes turned to hours but no matter how much he tried to go to sleep his restless mind wouldn't allow him release from the pain in his heart.

**Morning-**

Cold sweat poured down Angel's tensed forehead as she jumped up with a gasp trying to escape a bad dream that seemed way too real. Her heart was almost on the verge of exploding as it pounded against her chest. Her pale blue eyes starred wide at the low lit cell around her. As the final images of the night mare played out in her head her breathing slowed into a faint heartbeat.

"She fell back on the bed letting the knife she clenched fall to the floor. It banged against the floor and she shut her eyes taking in a deep breath.

She pulled out a cigarette hiding away in a crumpled pack, she lit it plucking the ashes onto the cement floor beside her. Her eyes remained closed as the dream passed over her once more this time it was just a distant thought instead of being so real.

_Sully and her stood on the edge of the world, starring down at the fire that consumed all life. Specifically two structures. It appeared to be the fiery pits of hell itself consuming the prison and tree house. Cries pierced through the black smoke that carried the smell of burning flesh and wood._

_The cries circled around Angel making her heart sink in regret and loss. Tears streamed down her cheeks leaving clean imprints through the dirt and blood covering her . . . they were all dead._

_Sully grabbed her shoulder and squeezed urging her to look away and at him. She turned her red eyes peering into his gray that was void of all emotion. His frown a scar from the cut the fire had sliced into him. "We're all gonna die and you're gonna be left all alone," he said casually. The hand that was comforting her started to burn. She quickly stepped away as it burned her skin. His hand started fading to ashes and blow away towards the smoke._

_She tried to grab for him crying out lowly for him to come back as he quickly vanished in the smoke. She was left on the edge unable to move, every time she tried her heart would sink in endless agony. The moans of the walkers made her turn around. She glared at the undead clenching her fists tightly. Ready to kill, she paused her fists turning into weights that made her want to fall to the ground. The fire burning higher and hotter against her back._

_Her knees finally buckled and she fell to the ground, recognizing corpses as they drew closer. It was everyone, their skin charred where it wasn't decaying. The group of walking corpses stopped, all except the smallest one. It moved forward on a limp leg. The rot from it floated all around Angel._

_The baby blues eyes of the walker made Angel stare carelessly. Jewel's body moved closer each passing second with hunger in it's eyes. With a quick sprint she grabbed Angel's face. "You can't help anyone. We're all going to burn . . ." The corpse announced in a demonic voice._

Angel opened her eyes then putting her cigarette out on the floor. "That's bullshit," she mumbled to herself. "Just a dream one that you're gonna let the fuck go of and go on with your day." She pushed herself up and turned on the mattress facing the wall. She could see a small reflection of herself in the white paint as a small glint of the sun shined against it.

"Everyone's gonna die, even the damn dog. . . Then there's gonna to be nothing but long nights wishing you could've done something more. Days filled with endless misery with no hope of escape. Then there will be those moments you go to tell someone something and you look to them and they're not there and you'll remember ' oh that's right they're dead," her reflection said in an edgy voice. Right then it became an argument one that niether one could win. "No. You'll pray for a death that'd you'll never take with your own hands."

Angel glared back at her other half wanting to spit at it. As the words bounced around in her mind in chaos her heart turned to fragile ice. She looked deeper into her other half, she reached a point where it felt like a small rocked hit her heart and cracked it all to hell. She drew in a short shaky breath.

"No. . . no. . . That's wrong. You're wrong," she responded with an unsteady flow in her words unlike her usual tone that seemed so strong. "I might not be able to save everyone. . . but I'll drop dead before that dream has a chance to be anything more. I'm still human and one day my heart will beat it's last and I'll shed my last tear. Jewel will live so will Carl and Judith They are being raised to live here. They'll know this world better then any of us."

"You're a fool! If weren't for me you would've never made it through hell. I've sheltered you since birth! And now I'm telling you something to look for! I'm the one who kept you alive."

"People are what kept me alive! I haven't died because I haven't run out of people to fight for. Even in the beginning in that god-forsaken place, it wasn't you who kept me alive; it was hope. Not the hate, the anger, or the pain you've tried so hard to push me over the edge with. You try so hard to push me down into the darkness. . . You're not good or justice. You're the things I keep inside because I don't want anyone else to know just how fucked up I am! And I'm not losing control. Those times in the bar and that girl are the last times I'll ever let you grab the wheel. All you do is set up a nice little fall for me on the edge."

The reflection starred back at her hatefully for the rejection of release from the pain it never got to offer. It finally smiled wickedly and her heart sped up. "You'll learn . . . you will. These people are holding you back from what you really are."

"Fuck you!" she screamed punching her reflection and rolled off the bed with tears filling her eyes. She grabbed her head hearing the mocking laughing. Laughing at her for losing control of her anger. She curled up into a ball trying to reclaim her control. She slapped herself hard. "I'm going to make sure they all live." She started rocking back and forth as the laughter slowly faded away.

As she carried on with small whimpers, Daryl watched slightly hiding behind the wall catching every word she shared with her reflection. He hesitated as he heard her cries. Finally he made it known he was there. He walked over to her as she lay on the floor rocking. He gently placed a hand on her side. She swiped up the knife and pointed it at him with red tear filled eyes. "What?" she asked lowly and angrily.

He was speechless at first. He'd never really seen her like this. He'd never heard her talking to herself or acting like she was completely insane. Well then again the few that had usually didn't live to think about it too long. "Are you ok?" he finally asked not removing his hand.

She glared at him not daring to move and he did the same. After a few long moments of painful silence and starring into each other only to find nothing but hurt Angel threw the knife onto the floor. She grabbed a handful of her hair tugging lightly trying to make sense of reality as the darkness clouded her vision.

"I'm fine," she mumbled a bit embarrassed. "But we're going to do something today . . . or at least me."

"And what's that?" He pulled his hand away slowly starring down at her. She finally looked back up to him with a straight face wiping away any tears that lingered in her eyes.

"For one we need a plan . . . I haven't went all military in a while but that type of planning and form keeps you alive . . . I ain't asking to be put in charge but if I'm going to fight I'm going into battle with a plan . . . Lay off the booze for a bit too."

"Maybe that's a god thing," he remarked with a small smirk.

"Shut up! I'm being serious right now! This isn't something to play with." He let his smile fade and grabbed her face making her look him in the eyes.

"I know what's bothering you. . . I'm not going to leave you. We're going to win this and if you want to leave after that you can and just maybe you'll tell me so I can go with you. I'll give you whatever you want." She starred at him her eyes turning a pale blue.

"You know what I want Dixon? What I really want?"

"What Angel?"

"I wanna go back to doing my job. I wanna go back to not knowing the man who I thought saved me and made me strong enough to live on my own was a lieing bastard who cared for no one but himself. I wanna go back to thinking I was helping and protecting people from evil men." She teared up a little trying her hardest to seem like it didn't bother her. He gently grabbed her cheek in his palm trying to comfort her. "I at least want to forget that if I hadn't shot Sunny he'd be here now."

She pushed his hand away sniffing hard. She clasped her face in her hand trying to muffle her whimpers and tears from him. "Can you give me that Daryl?" she asked in a shaky voice trying so hard to still seem strong.

He felt absolutely defeated in the moment looking down at her. He thought back to the first time he saw her in the woods. She was screaming and crying so mad at the world for taking away what she loved. She'd just had to kill her best friend, then she was pretty sure Jewel was dead, all hope was lost to her. All the pain she had felt, all the fear.

Then there was that night back on the farm where she had everyone laughing and smiling, him being one of those people. He remembered in detail when they danced together, he had grabbed her and pulled her close as he confessed for the first time that he loved her. He whispered it to her and she smiled seeming as happy as she could be. She didn't remember that though, and she didn't know just how happy she could make him. He had nothing to offer her back though especially after breaking her trust with Jewel. If he recalled right he only brought her more pain. And now here she was drowning in fear and hurt and there was nothing he could do to pull her out.

"No," he admitted in a low voice having trouble looking at her. "I can't change any of that . . . I wanna show you something though." He stood offering his hand to help her up. "Come on." She took a moment to let her tears dissolve and grab her knife before she uncovered her face. She took his hand and pulled herself up letting her face show no sign of how fucked up she felt at the moment.

"Lead the way," she said numbly starring off to the side. He drew his hand back and bit his thumb turning and walking out the cell. He quickly led the way out of the cell block trying to get out before anyone had the chance to see them leave. He knew that was the last thing Angel needed, a bunch of questions from nosey people.

He quickly took her to the showers. She stopped as he walked in. She leaned against the doorway crossing her arms and starring at him. "What did you want to show me?" she asked softly. He said nothing looking back at her, he turned with his back to her and snatched his shirt off.

She muffled a gasp with her hand. His back scattered with scars and beat marks. She couldn't believe she had never noticed them before. Daryl lowered his head waiting for her to judge him. A silence passed in those long drug-out moments.

"I guess no matter what pain you feel there's a scar for it," she said lowly. She was closer to him now and the sound of her voice made him grit his teeth. She was so close to something so vulnerable. He flinched when one of her fingers trailed down his back and over a few scars.

It felt as if they were on fire as she traced over them lightly. His heart pounded in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't like her touching his scars. They weren't like her marks showing braveness or complete stupidity, trying to save a life or being too careless with her own. No his meant fear and a broken home. He felt like she could feel all of it under them just by touching him.

He open his eyes in relief when her fingers left his skin. She walked in front of him and pulled her shirt off only leaving a bra. She starred up into his blue eyes with her pale ones. "You know it makes you stronger," she said confidently. "It doesn't make you weak." She let no emotion cross her face. "You are strong. I know that . . . everyone does."

"What does hat have to do with anything?" he mumbled having a hard time looking down at her.

"I really don't know . . . I don't know what you want to hear from me." She sounded a bit harsher then she meant to but it made him stare down at her not breaking eye contact.

"I don't want you to say anything. I do want you to stop crying and worrying about this shit. I want you to let go of your past because there's nothing you can do about it; proof is in the scars. . . I want you to be able to smile and laugh like you use to." Angel starred at him a long time trying to let every word sink in before she said anything.

"Carpe Diem huh?" He raised and eyebrow and she smirked.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked almost sounding angry.

"Latin. Fancy way of saying 'seize the day'."

"You know you could've just said that."

"Eng . . . I wanted to sound smart for once." He smirked picking his shirt back up and slipped it on. He started to walk out but she caught his arm and he froze. "You know what I want?" He turned and looked down at her with a soft face.

"What?"

"For everyone to walk out alive," she said and her voice cracked.

"We're going to talk to Rick about that planning." She smiled lightly grabbing the back of his head and pulled his face close enough to peck his lips with her own. That was a tease to him. He wanted more then just little sweet kisses, he wanted tongue, he wanted to taste her, hold her, feel her body close against his own and now maybe in the moment he could. 'Seize the day,' she had said.

She started to pull away but he grabbed her waist firmly bringing her in close. She looked at him questionably. He reached down biting her neck lightly and she froze taking in a deep breath as her legs started to shake. "You know what I want most of all?" he growled lowly in her ear. His hot breath poured onto her neck and she shivered trying her best not to drown in the moment. She swallowed down a lump that had developed in her throat.

"What?" she whispered softly. He pulled his face away cradling her chin in his hand. He looked deep into her searching for something he hadn't seen in a long time. When he was sure it was there he brought her face in close.

"I . . . I want you Angel. I want you to be mine . . . I wanna be able to take care of you. But you don't want that do you?"

"You're right I don't because all I'll do is get you hurt if you run after me trying to protect me. You know I run and never ask questions . . . I want you too but I don't want you to do all that for me."

"Why are you so scared of letting someone love you and be there for you? I mean you're so fucking reckless with your own life why would you care about anyone else's?"

"You don't know?" She glared at him and pulled away putting distance between them. "I've told you time and time again!"

"No I really fucking don't! I'm not close to a lot of people but you wiggled your way in . . . You drive me crazy! And you try so hard to push me out!"

"Everyone I have loved and stayed close to has died! Why do you think I pushed Sully away? I love him but I want him to hate me so he'll stop trying to be there for me! Don't you get that? You do the same thing! Why do you do it?"

"Because . . . I'm more scared of people hurting me . . . you've done it . . . a lot." He turned away but she grabbed his shoulder. He yanked it away quickly getting ready to leave. "Don't touch me. Ok?" Her eyes shifted red as she starred at his back.

"Don't do that," she begged trying not to feel hurt or mad. He stopped looking over his shoulder.

"You know what Angel? I'm sick and tired of kissing your ass."

"I never asked you to. I never asked you to come save me in the woods when I was ready to end all the hurt! I didn't tell you to be so damn cute walking around with your crossbow and blood all over you." He turned his head back forward smirking lightly at the last comment. He made himself remember he was suppose to be mad at her. "I knew I was in trouble when you made fun of the way I talked and it bothered me. I knew I was fucked when I found out you were hurt and all I wanted to do was drink until I fell out." He couldn't think of anything to say after her last words. He turned around his glare was dead and so was any anger.

"What the hell do you even like about me?" she proclaimed frantically. "I'm fucking crazy, my body looks like an old carving board somebody decided to use for target practice. What do you see that I don't? I think I'm a piece of shit."

"I . . . I really don't know. I guess I saw something in you I've never seen in anyone else," he said lowly.

"What did you see?"

"Fight . . . someone who won't give up but you live by your own code . . . I don't think you woulda pulled the trigger that day in the woods if I hadn't come along. You keep fighting and it's not even for yourself it's for other people."

"Do you love me?" The question caught him off guard. He never expected her to ask that.

"Yea . . . I do love you."

"Prove it," she said with a serious face. She was going to add 'by letting me go.' But he walked over and pulled her close, starring down at her with loving, hungry eyes.

"You can't tell me to stop because this time I won't," he said lowly.

"What are you doing?" He smirked before unclasping her bra and let it fall to the floor. The chill against her bar skin made her shiver. He quickly pulled his shirt off and pressed his chest against her sharing his warmth. He grabbed her butt in his hands.

He claimed her mouth with his own. At first he pecked and bit her lips sucking and teasing. She returned the treatment falling in the moment. Even though it seemed rough it was gentle and passionate, loving even. She wrapped her arms around his neck moaning lightly.

She almost pushed away in the chance to stop it, but it felt so right. Being so close to him made her forget . . . the deaths, the loss, the fear, and everything else. The only thing that mattered was getting closer to him. Their bare chests pressed together, their skin hot and sensitive to the slightest touch. Finally she opened her eyes and pulled her head away. "We don't have time for this," she said looking away. He starred at her with sad eyes trying his best to glare.

Someone cleared their throat nearby. Angel pulled back closer to Daryl to hide her bare chest and he complied by wrapping her arms around her back hiding her from whoever was watching. Michonne stood in the doorway with a smug smile on her face. She had always known or at least suspected there was something between them and she was happy to see it was true as the proof stood in front of her.

"What is it?" Angel asked lowly.

"Rick wanted to talk to you but he couldn't find you so I volunteered to find you," she answered crossing her arms. Daryl refused to look at Michonne out of embarrassment.

"Both of us?" he asked in a mumble.

"Yea." On that note she left giving them their privacy. In all honesty it was none of her business and she knew it. She knew she did them a favor by coming and finding them instead of anyone else. She wasn't going to say anything to anyone, now what they thought was up to them.

Angel pushed away from Daryl and snatched her bra up quickly. "Damn," she cursed under her breath putting it back on.

Daryl picked his shirt back up throwing it on quickly. "I don't give a shit who knows," he mumbled and she barely caught it. She decided it was best to say nothing. She put her shirt back on.

"Love you Daryl . . . even if it's bad for both of us," she said softly turning around. He didn't return it, he wouldn't even look at her. He left quickly like Michonne did trying to put some space between them. She followed behind without a word spoken.

She took her time making it back to the cell block. He had left the door open for her. As she walked in stares and unspoken accusations met her. Among those stares was Sully's. She looked up at him with an emotionless face. He narrowed his eyes in disgust and turned away walking the rest of the way up the stairs.

She felt hurt looking back down at the ground. There was only one way to cope with it at the moment . . . anger. When it hit it was full force and she wanted to kill. She slammed the door shut behind her looking at everyone. They looked at her like she was a child who had done something wrong. "What the fuck are you looking at?" she yelled angrily gripping her knife until her knuckles turned white.

They all turned away and found something to do quickly . . . well all besides Merle. He wore a grin that was too happy and his mouth hurt from holding in all the things he wanted to say. She sent him a nice little hateful glare. Then she noticed Rick at the top of the stairs, she remembered he had wanted to talk to her. There was a problem that stood in the way though . . . one smart ass redneck. She wasn't in the mood for his shit.

She took a deep breath trying to calm down as she let her knife go. She started up the stairs quickly trying her best to pretend Merle wasn't even there. "So beautiful you bumping uglies with my little brother?" he asked smugly. And there it was.

"It ain't none of your fucking business," she mumbled passing him.

"Every body needs at least one of you these days." She froze spinning around on her heel starring daggers into him.

"The fuck that suppose to mean?" she hissed.

"I mean a whore." And that did it. She lost it in one of those 'Oh hell to the no!' moments. Everything else faded out of reality besides her rage and him. There was only one way to solve it. Without any warning she lunged at him bringing an arm behind his back turning him into her puppet. She pulled it almost to the back of his head and smiled as it made a sickening popping sound. She pushed him against the rails and he cried out. She made him bend over as she debated throwing him over or cutting his throat.

"Now! What the fuck did you just catch yourself calling me?" she yelled. Before she knew it Daryl had his arm wrapped around her throat, she hadn't even heard his warnings. It just added more fuel to the fire burning in her. She released Merle's arm and grabbed Daryl's free one before throwing him over her shoulder. He cried out as his back banged against the hard metal steps.

She turned back just to catch Merle's fist with her nose. She stumbled back into the rail a bit as her nose started bleeding. She drew back and sent a fist into his windpipe and he collapsed gasping for a breath of air. She was ready to beat him until there wasn't an inch left of skin that wasn't covered by blood or a bruise.

Sully stopped her though by latching his fists around her wrists. "Calm down Angel!" he yelled with pleading eyes. She froze and looked around seeing the damage she had already done. Both the Dixon brothers were laid out, Merle was worse off though.

Angel snatched her hands away from Sully and he sent her a warning looked as he passed her making his way to Daryl after seeing he could do nothing for Merle. He grabbed Daryl's hand trying to help him up. "Get the fuck off me!" Daryl yelled sitting up and shoved Sully. He barely caught himself from falling down the stairs.

Sully lunged at Daryl throwing a punch to his face. "Ungrateful bitch!" he yelled as Daryl jumped up tripping over his feet sending them both down the stairs. He sent Sully a few punches as they reached the bottom and he sent just as many back to Daryl. Everyone watched not making any attempt to get caught in the middle. Angel was laughing lowly until Merle jumped up and tried going down to help his brother.

Angel caught his shoulder and he spun around. That's when he grabbed her shoulder and waist and threw her over the rails. She couldn't say what hurt the most; the rails catching her ribs, bouncing of the cement floor, or getting the wind knocked out of her. As she hit the floor complete silence followed. Rick, Sully, and Daryl huddled around her as she rocked trying to catch her breath and ease the pain.

"Angel are you ok?" Rick asked kneeling down beside her and lightly patted her face.

"I'm ok . . . that . . . fucker better . . . run," she wheezed.

"No!" Rick stated loudly. He stood looking at Sully and Daryl. "No more fighting! That means you too Merle! Any more bullshit and I'm throwing everyone of you in a cell!" No one said anything.

**(Perfect time to pull up -Godsmack_Touche- for that chill ending lol)**

Sully pushed passed Rick bending down and picked Angel up wrapping her tightly in his arms. He stood catching the dirty look Daryl sent him. "You better shut the fuck up boy," Sully warned. "Or I'll knock those crooked teeth down your god damn throat. This is your fault in the first place." He turned looking up at Merle who wore a satisfied grin. "And you mother fucker! You got one more damn time to even look at Angel wrong and you'll be going by Marie!"

Daryl was about to go after Sully for at least one more hit before Rick stuck out his arm. He froze but continued to send Sully a shit eating look. Sully took Angel back to her cell and laid her down in her bed.

"You ok?" he asked taking the unoccupied bunk across from her.

"Yea I'm alright," she answered spreading out on the bed. "You know I didn't need your help."

"Oh what! You're gonna bitch at me for stopping a fight? I couldn't help that son of a bitch turned it into another fight! I was trying to help him up for fucks sake." He shook his head glaring at her. "You know what?" He shoved himself off the bed. "I'm tired of your shit Angel! What the fuck you think? This world doesn't revolve around you!" He laughed mockingly.

"Go fuck yourself Sully!" She yelled pushing herself off the bed.

"You know what I think I will! Right fucking now! Anything for her highness! Angel is fucking dead all that's left is this bitch!" He threw his hand out at her before stomping out and leaving her alone with her hate and anger. She fell back on the bed feeling empty as her mind raced. She made up her mind then that it was time . . .

**Dusk-**

Angel walked up the stairs slowly as dusk consumed the block. She slipped by everyone who had gathered around a small fire eating dinner. Rick would be where he usually was.

She continued up the stairs. Rick stood by Judith's crib looking down at his daughter lovingly. Mutt laid beside them keeping guard like he always did anymore. Two bowels had been set out for him for food and water considering he never left the spot anymore. Angel missed him but maybe it was best for the child to have a guardian.

"Hey Rick," Angel greeted leaning against the rail across from him.

"You calm now?" he questioned with a small smirk. She laughed lightly.

"Yea I'm good now. Merle just tapped danced on the wrong nerve."

"Well he does that to everyone . . . gotta ignore it."

"I try just ain't got as much patience as everyone else . . . I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yea . . . what is it?"

"I wanna leave for a few days . . . I have a good reason."

"Where you going?"

"The base. Gotta check up on my friend." She smirked and he gave her a knowing look.

"Do you think there's a cure?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know but even if there isn't . . . there's weapons, military equipment, and a lot more. I think it's worth going."

"You planning on going alone?"

"Yea. You ain't got a lot of men to spare."

"Yea . . . I do . . . Take Sully with you." Angel narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," she stated as a fact.

"If you wanna leave you're taking him with you. I think you're the only one who can handle him. Today he was gonna kill Daryl I saw him reach for his knife and I was about to shoot him. . . but as soon as he heard you scream he came running to you. Besides it'd be good to separate them and you and Merle for a while." Angel paused for a long moment thinking hard and mediating on every word.

"Alright. I guess we're leaving tomorrow in the morning."

Beth's usual afternoon singing penetrated the air but this time her voice wasn't alone, Sully's voice rang out loud and almost hypnotic; sounding like the singer from Godsmack.

* * *

**Please leave a review! It really helps me.**

**And yes I do imagine Sully's singing like the singer from Godsmack.**


	11. Empty

**Damn! Two chapters in one day (It is short but eng) I'm telling you those reviews really do help. Anyhow I'll try to start working on another chapter later this week but I gotta catch a nap. Way too wired at the moment.**

**Anyone I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11- Empty

In this life I'm me,  
Just sitting here alone and by the way I tried to say I'd be there  
For you  
Walk beside an emptiness  
That leads me by my hands  
And throw away

Angel didn't sleep that night. Her mind wouldn't stop long enough for her to keep her eyes closed. She really wanted a drink. She just kept telling herself over and over that if she could make it until morning she could have a whole bottle that was waiting in her car. She went through the rest of her pack of cigarettes trying to make it to daylight.

She was worried that if she left and Wood Berry decided to strike she wouldn't have anything to come back to here. Just the thought made her stare into the dark, knife in hand. She didn't know what she was waiting for but she was ready. At the same time all of the events that took place the day before kept replaying in her head. Sully's words had cut deep.

She didn't understand him anymore. He used to want her to be happy she was until she saw that look he sent her when she came back from the showers. It all but broke her. Didn't he understand? Why didn't anyone understand why she tried so hard to push people away?

Daryl's words touched her and she realized he hadn't given up on her yet. After all the times she put him down he still believed in her. It made her feel like shit.

Daylight finally came. Her hands shook aggressively and her eyes burned. She stood on uneasy legs begging herself to snap back. She felt vulnerable to the world and it wasn't good. Her mind felt paper thin ready to break at any moment and her heart felt like ice again waiting for the one rock that would finally shatter it.

She took a deep breath. She knew if she could just make it out to her car and get a drink everything would be all right. She grabbed up all her guns that she had tucked away safely under her bed. She strapped them all in their proper places.

She sat back down on the bed holding her hands out. They still shook like fall leaves in the wind. She took her last cigarette out and lit it. She inhaled the chemicals as deep as they would go. As she blew out, her hands went numb and she smiled. "Always the last one," she mumbled with a grin.

She stood and walked out looking around for Rick. Instead she spotted Daryl. Did he even know? She walked over to him. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," he said crisply.

"I kinda wish you could go with me."

"Well I can't. Hey you got Sully to take care of you and keep you company." Angel pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Don't do that. Please don't."

"Whatever . . . see you when you get back if you even come back." She wanted to cuss him out but she held her tongue as he started to walk away. She didn't want to leave it on that note though. In the back of her head she knew this could be the last time she ever saw him and that bothered her a lot.

She ran after him wrapping her arms around him. "I'm coming back . . . be here when I do."

"I don't make promises anymore . . . but I'll try." She let him go and he took a few steps before he turned on the stairs looking back at her. It could've been his last chance too and he knew it. "Angel I-"

"Good to see you awake," Rick said happily from the top of the stairs. "I'll go gas up your car. You wake up Sully."

"Too late," Sully called down numbly. Rick passed Daryl and left out of the door vanishing outside. Angel looked back to him and waited for him to say something.

"What did you want to say?" she asked softly.

"See you when you get back I guess." He left then and she felt numb not like she had before. This was a numb that left you empty and feeling incomplete. She drew in a shaky breath lowering her head in regret.

"Come on Sully! We're burning day light," she called out.

"Hey wait," Merle said and came down the stairs quickly. Daryl watched from the top making sure there would be no conflict, he didn't want to repeat yesterdays events. He stopped in front of her and held his hand out. "No hard feelings right?"

Angel poked her lip out in a what-the-fuck moment. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "As long as you don't stab me or call me a whore yea . . . we got an understanding," she announced. He smiled and she took her hand back and walked over to the cellblock door leaning against the wall.

Rick had left the door open for them. Angel waited patiently as her heart sunk down into the bottom of her stomach. She didn't want to do this anymore but she wasn't going to back down. The possibilities that could come out of the trip gave her strength. There might be a cure. She could save everyone from becoming one of those things. Maybe there could be a way to make them as strong as she was without the side effects. It was just wishful thinking.

Sully came marching down the stairs wearing his long leather coat with the sleeves rolled up and his neck held onto a shell necklace. Strapped to his back was his automatic and to his waist his pistol and knife.

"Ready?" he asked numbly running his hand through his hair. He had left a note for Beth beside her bed telling her he was going to come back at least once to see her. So yea maybe he had a little crush on her after the singing they did together.

"Yea," she mumbled looking up at Daryl with a downcast face. She turned and opened the door all the way walking out. Sully paused spinning around flipping Daryl off wanting to say 'I got her all to myself.' He didn't though and quickly fell in line behind Angel.

They made it outside seeing Rick standing by the black Camaro. He crossed his arms after throwing an empty gas can aside. Sully went straight to the passenger's side hopping in and slammed the door shut. He was glad to get the hell away from here.

Angel walked over to Rick. "Be careful Angel . . . I'll see you in a few days," he said with a serious face.

"Yea you will," she smiled. He held his hand out but she went in for a hug and he patted her back. She pulled away. "Don't let anything bad happen . . . if you have to leave do it. There are more places out there besides here. If you do you know I'll find you." He gave a weak smile and pushed off the car walking to the gate.

Angel jumped in cranking up the car and the engine roared to life catching the attention of the walkers. Sully grabbed one of Angel's machetes out the back seat and rolled down the window a little. She pulled up to the gate and Rick opened it quickly and she dug out to get through quicker. He closed the gate behind them.

Angel plowed through a few walkers and Sully reached out the window cutting a few heads off laughing. He pulled his arm back in throwing the blade into the back seat and rolled the window up.

As soon as the prison couldn't be seen out the rear view mirror she reached back and grabbed up one of the bottles out the floorboard and stuck it between her legs. She reached in the middle console and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. She shoved them in Sully's lap. "Pack those," she demanded.

"Only if you share them," he said grabbing them.

"Sure. If you pack them good enough." He packed them beating them against his palm and opened them. He stuck one in her mouth and one in his own before bringing out a cheap lighter he had in his pocket. He lit hers then his. "Did you really mean what you said yesterday?" she asked opening her bottle and taking a big swig. As the alcohol trailed down her throat she shivered it was the best feeling she had in a while.

"I don't wanna talk about that," he said hitting the play button on the CD player.

"Well you're going to!" She hit the off button. He glared at her almost humored. He gave a small chuckle. He pulled out her CD case and picked out an acoustic soundtrack and pulled the other Cd out replacing it.

"Nope," he said hitting the play button again. "I refuse."

"I refuse for you to refuse," she retorted taking another swallow out the bottle. She hit the off button again.

He started humming a tune. As soon as her hand left the CD player he hit the play button once again and starting singing along. "God damn it Sully!" She hit the off button one more time and he kept singing. "Talk to me!" He started singing louder and leaned over with his elbow resting on the middle console.

"Fell in a river of illusion! And apathy! Drowning in a self-induced confusion! I'd rather be! Yea! My fears come alive! In this place where I once died! Demons dreaming! Knowing I . . .I just needed to realign!" he sung loudly puffing on his cigarette occasionally. Angel smiled a bit but pretended she was looking out the widow at something to hide it.

She got annoyed though. She grabbed the pack of cigarettes out his lap and stuck them under her butt. She rolled the window down a bit before grabbing the cigarette he held and threw it out the window. He grew quiet looking at her in shock.

"Really?" he questioned. "Those are hard to come by now." She glared at him.

"Yep and you're not getting another until you fucking talk to me!" she all but yelled. He crossed his arms and leaned back over into his seat.

"What you want me to say? No better yet I have one question for you and you're going to answer it! What the fuck do you do when you feel hurt huh?"

"I get mad."

"And what the hell do you do when you're mad?"

"Say things I don't mean."

"Well there you fucking go Angel!" He threw his hands out. "What more can I say? You brought me to a place where I felt like a fucking animal in a cage and I only had one fucking person I trusted in . . . And you know what they did? They ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it." He starred at her with sad broken eyes. "You broke me alright. You hurt me really fucking bad yet still! Still I keep coming back for more!"

"Sully I-"

"No wait I'm not finished yet." He grabbed her shoulder. "I keep coming back and you just fucking stomp on my heart a few more times! Yea I get that you've been through hell but damn Angel how you think people are now. Guess what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to build me a little fucking family and enjoy the short years ahead if it's even that long. I wanna die happy knowing I loved someone and they loved me back."

She stayed silent as he pulled his hand away and wiped his eyes. She took another swallow out her bottle before reaching under and grabbing the cigarettes before tossing them into his lap. She turned the radio on and silence followed, between them. Well at least she knew she had accomplished something that she tried to do. She pushed him away at the same time hurting him. She knew it was best though.


	12. Strays

**I like to start this by giving a big thanks fluxxay who always has the nicest things to say and by the way if it weren't for that last encouraging review on #11 this chap probably wouldn't exist at the moment. I really mean it. You always say the nicest things and it just makes me want to keep writing :)**

**Anyway gonna knock these out over the next few weeks and see about a part 3. I really hope you enjoy this one I've been pulling my hair out trying to find the right balance on everything. It's hard when my OCs emotions go way deeper then I could ever describe.**

**Anyway enjoy! And please leave a review that love helps me. **

**Oh one more thing you gotta love those moments when Sully gets pissed when someone fucks with Angel.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Strays**

_Dragged down. Rubbing my face in the ground.  
No time for the undecided.  
I wanna know why I've always felt alone,  
And I wanna love. Why am I untouchable?  
Yeah, I'm gonna do it again! _

_Paralyzed. Nothing's getting through to me.  
Hypnotized from all my surroundings. _

"So what do you think happened after you left that place?" Sully asked referring to the base. He rubbed his knife down carefully with an old dirty rag. He kept his eyes glued to what he was doing avoiding eye contact with Angel.

They hadn't spoke to each other in hours, not since the last conversation ended with Angel not being able to come up with something to say to ease the open wounds she had made in the first place. No the music spoke for them better then they ever could to each other probably ever again.

Every time their thoughts became real through the loud guitars and emotional singing blasting out the car speakers, they'd tap their feet and maybe even sing a few of the words. It was ok like that almost normal. That was until Sully shattered the familiar melodies and comfortable understanding that neither one of them wanted to talk to each other. She believed he did it just out of spite.

"No idea," she replied calmly taking a pull off the cigarette she had clenched in her fingers at the sound of his voice. "Hell there could be nothing." She relaxed her grip on her smoke and the steering wheel. She gripped her bottle tightly. "It might just be a wasted trip."

"Huh." He shrugged dragging the blade across his thumb lightly. He gave a small smirk as it drew a faint trickle of blood. His face became numb as he wiped his finger clean and then the knife once more, he showed know sign of caring. She cocked her eyebrow at him hiding her orange eyes with a pair of shades. She brought the bottle to her lips taking a drink. As her lips puckered she set the bottle back between her legs replacing the cap tightly.

"You know," she began. "You never did tell me what happened to you and Sammy at the beginning."

"Of what?" He raised his eyebrows looking over at her with a downcast face.

"The outbreak jackass."

"Crashed my bike into a car. Impact slung me all the way over the damn thing . . . I was hurt but I didn't give a hit I was pissed . . . jumped up to kick the guy's ass that pulled out in front of me. Slung the door open and the bastard tried to eat me. I finally put two and two together that something was wrong . . . really wrong. I jumped in the car and went to where Sammy was working." He paused sleeving his knife. He closed his eyes leaning back in the seat kicking his feet up on the dash falling back into the memories. "Well everyone was cooped up in a shed at the construction site listening to what the emergency broadcasts where saying . . . we listened went home packed up a few things and headed to Atlanta. Shit hit the fan and we got out . . . End of story."

There was a long pause. Angel was left having nothing to say once again. So she just pulled something out of her ass like any other time. "You know . . . you're not that different from Daryl."

"What?" he yelled pushing up in the seat angrily. He sent her one of his famous dirty looks and she shrunk back a little. "I ain't no fucking inbred redneck!" He spit on the last word and Angel hid a smile with the top of her opened bottle. The only thing that kept her from laughing was the alcohol numbing her throat. She took a minute to let it settle before trying to talk again and waited for him to fall back into the seat once more.

"How did I abandon you?" she asked. He turned to her with sober eyes uncrossing his arms. Those sad eyes made her feel like a total bitch and she felt guilty for it. He looked away pulling out the CD case. He picked one and switched the CD in the player with the new one.

The poetic singing of Chad Gray blasted out the speakers with loud drumbeats and distorted guitars. "How bout this Angel?" He said with a fake smile acting like he had a great idea. "Lets go back to listening to music ok."

"Better pop in a Korn CD if you want to shut me," she retorted. "Mudvayne makes me question everything." She smiled trying to make him do the same. He grimaced instead.

"Too bad I don't want to hear them whining like a bunch of little bitches."

"Like they aren't?" she questioned loudly pointing at the CD player with an accusing finger. He sighed rubbing a hand down his face.

"Limp Bizkit it is." He switched the discs quickly and the deep bass it contained thumped the whole car in rhythm.

"I can work with that." She grinned and bobbed her head up and down to the beat getting caught in the moment the song had tucked away secretly.

**(( I dare you to put on –Limp Bizkit_ Nookie- and play it with this next scene. Go ahead I'll wait . . . . . -_- . . . ok not waiting anymore ha.))**

Angel slammed her foot down on the gas with a wicked smile cradling her lips. Sully grinned beside her pushing up in the seat. "Dirt road time!" she laughed loudly. She made a sharp turn onto a scenic route on a wide, sandy dirt road. Not once did the thought of easing off the gas ever cross her mind.

She drifted around the sharp, slick curves locking the wheels in the opposite direction the road turned. She pulled back just in time to catch the straight road before she ran off into the deep ditch.

"Wooh!" Sully chanted throwing his arms up laughing while fist pumping to the song that now blasted. All the while she sung louder she conquered each curve banging her head to the melody.

A roadblock jumped out as she made a hard right. "Shit!" she yelled as her heart jumped into her throat. She slammed on brakes turning the wheel and the car spun around before hitting the horde of walkers. She paused and looked in the rear view mirror at the crowd. She turned and Sully seemed unfazed.

"Hey check it," he said looking in his side mirror. "There's someone fighting them." She looked back to the rearview mirror seeing some of the rotting bodies dropping closer to the left side of the curve. Whoever the fighter was, was slicing heads off as they rolled out onto the ground. "They got a damn sword! Cool!"

"Think they need help?" Angel asked looking back to him.

"Maybe. There are enough corpses for everyone to carve up."

"Well then this is what we do." She threw the gear shift in reverse and slammed her foot on the gas. They both drew their pistols and leaned out the windows aiming backwards. They plowed through bodies and shot clear through heads spraying the car with a nice little blood splatter down the sides on the black paint of the car.

Angel slammed on brakes when she got some distance and caught a little attention from the survivors. "It's a fucking chick!" Sully exclaimed seeing the fighter trying to get out of their way. He scratched the side of his head with the barrel of his gun with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ain't hard to believe." She threw the car back into drive and kicked up dirt as she slammed the gas. She drove through any survivors from the first run and new ones that hadn't had the chance to taste the bumper on her car. Both of them still shot reloading when it was possible.

She backed up again. "Get in the back seat," she ordered Sully. He complied jumping through the middle of the seats. He stuck his gun back out the window shooting. Angel honked the horn trying to grab full attention from any survivors left. For the most part it worked. 'Shit please be there,' she thought reaching down beside her seat searching for a round metal object.

She slowly rolled back trying to get away from the fighter who was chopping down some of the last of the horde. She still searched frantically. Finally she grasped it in her hands with a wide satisfied grin. She clenched the grenade in her hand and laughed at the walkers drawing closer. "Hey Sully check this out." She held it up for him to see before she gripped the safety pin in her teeth and ripped it out.

"Fuck that!" Sully yelled diving in the floorboard. "Fuckin' chunk it!" She let it tick four beats before she aimed and threw it into the middle of the crowd that was closer now; only a few feet away. She slammed the gas backing up and the grenade blew up the corpses. Blood and rotten flesh sprayed across the front of the car like shrapnel from a bomb explosion.

Angel laughed putting the car in park and shut it off. "And if you can go away . . . I'll just stay here and always be the same so just leave me alone," she sung the last line from the song and the music faded away. She watched the girl closely now. She was finishing off the last of them, which wasn't many. From what Angel could gather the girl seemed about her age but total opposite on looks. Her fiery red hair was cut neck length with white highlights here and there. She was built like Angel but much taller and her skin was dark cooked by the sun over years. Cuts covered exposed skin, which was a lot. She wore something a stripper would where except it looked medieval much like her sword did.

"You almost killed us!" Sully bellowed pushing himself off the floor. He glared at her reloading his gun. She however turned around with a bright grin.

"It was pretty fucking cool though." He shrugged and let his hard face soften pretty quickly. He gave a small smile.

"Yea . . . I guess." He sleeved his pistol and crossed his arms waiting for the next move.

"Stay here," she demanded letting all the humor in the moment die. He relaxed into the seat with no objections as she jumped out.

She walked to the front of the car and froze sleeving her gun quickly. The girl starred at her stabbing the last walker in its head. Angel couldn't read her face and that worried her a bit. "You good?" she called out watching her closely. Her face soften and she walked closer towards the car stopping a few feet away.

"Yes . . . thank you," she answered.

"Eng. It was fun for me." Angel grinned but it quickly faded away back into a frown. "You aren't scratched or bit are you?"

"No!" Angel cocked a brow studying her face carefully. A long awkward silence passed and she finally decided the girl was telling the truth.

"You need any help?"

"I . . . would like to get away from here . . . please."

"Are you alone? There anyone else?" The girl's face darkened.

"There was. But he's dead now." She looked down at some of the remains of the grenade and tried to hide tears but a few fell.

"I'm sorry . . . we've all lost. The world today huh?"

"Yea." She wiped her eyes trying to smile a little.

"Hey listen. I'm heading somewhere that should still be safe . . . you can come with us and hey if you don't like it there I'll give you a ride half way back to here . . . I warn you now though if you show any sign of being a threat to my company I'll blow your head clean off. Understood?"

"Y-yes I understand."

"One more thing," Angel said holding a finger up.

"Yes?"

"Sword's gotta go right now until we can trust you." She hesitated looking down at the sword. Finally she threw it over with a pained looked on her face. Angel picked it up surprised by the weight. She returned to the car and fell comfortably back into the drivers seat as the girl followed cautiously from a distance.

She turned around handing Sully the sword. "This is cool as hell," he grinned having a look you only saw on a kid at the candy store. He gripped it in his hand turning it over. Too bad Angel was going to piss on his sunshine.

"Put it up," she ordered.

"Fine." He quickly placed it on the floorboard. As he did the girl got in the car slowly as if debating to back out and just go on alone. She finally slammed the door shut and Angel turned the radio off shutting her own door.

Angel cranked up the car giving it a little extra gas to make the engine purr before she put it in drive. She slammed down on the gas turning the wheel hard making it spin back around in the way they were originally going. She grabbed her bottle off the floor. "So what's your name?" she asked looking over to the red head taking a swallow out her bottle.

"It's Serenity," she answered lowly in a skittish tone.

"Well Serenity nice to make you our company. I'm Angel and that's Sully." She took yet another swallow making Serenity look at her questionably.

"You shouldn't be drinking and driving." Angel almost sneered at her but stopped herself quickly letting Sully solve the problem.

"Best to leave that alone," he said quickly leaning on the back of the driver's seat.

"Sorry," she said faintly and began twiddling her thumbs together.

"It's fine . . . I'm not going to wreck or anything . . . not on accident anyway," Angel laughed but the girl didn't find it amusing as her blue eyes glazed over with fear. "I was joking." She gave a faint smile trying to not seem so scared.

"So what's your story? Might as well ask the most common question these days," Sully said smiling over at her trying to make her feel better.

"I . . . I don't remember." They both grimaced at her.

"What?" Angel asked in disbelief with narrowed eyes.

"I don't remember . . . people were screaming and running and . . . And I woke up wearing these clothes . . . a man gave me that sword and told me I had to leave." She rubbed her face with both her hands as if she were in agonizing pain. She teared up.

"How long ago was that?" Sully asked with a pure interest in his question.

"It was . . . just a few weeks ago." Again they starred at her with the same looks. Angel shrugged it off by taking another drag off a cigarette and another swallow. Silence fell in the car for a mile or two.

"When is the military coming?" Serenity asked with hopeful eyes to Angel and she pit out the swallow she was trying to take.

"Military?" she asked coughing. "Do you even know how long the world has been like this?"

"Three or four months right?"

"I hate to tell you this but . . . shit I can't even do it," Sully said falling back into his seat pulling on his hair a bit.

"What?" she almost cried. Angel sighed as her heart sank a little for the girl.

"It's been almost two years since this started . . . with this disease. It's almost wiped us out . . .The military is gone, no government, no laws, no . . . No shit."

"No. No. NO! You're lieing!" She snapped glaring at Angel hatefully hoping she was just trying to be funny again.

"Why would I lie about that?" she retorted angrily. Serenity sneered at her and snapped once again snatching Angel's gun out it holster and pointed at her head. Angel laughed taking a pull off her cigarette as the barrel of her own gun pressed against her head. "Ain't gonna make anything better for you." She cocked the gun.

Sully pulled out his pistol and wrapped an arm tight around Serenity's throat. He pressed the gun hard against her head. "Pull that trigger you stupid bitch and I promise it'll be the last thing you'll ever do before you burn in hell," he warned angrily as he squeezed her throat tighter. "Fucking put it down or I'll shoot you."

He pushed his arm forward and yanked back making her head bang hard against the leather seat. She handed the gun back to him defeated and he let go of her throat snatching it away quickly.

"I'm not in the god damn mood for this drama queen bull shit today," he said clenching the barrel of his gun tight in his hand. He pulled back his arm gaining some momentum before he slammed the handle against the side of her head. She went limp closing her eyes. He'd knocked her out.

"A little uncalled for," Angel said taking her gun back and un-cocked it.

"I thought it'd be funny," he said sarcastically sleeving his gun. "Shut up and pull over so I can tie this delusional bitch up . . . I miss the front seat anyway."

"Why?" She caught herself in deep thought and snapped her fingers after a few seconds. "You miss playing with the radio."

"Exactly." He grinned making her laugh.


	13. Regret

**Again thank you fluxaay for your kind reviews! I don't think some of the last chapters would even exist if not for your encouraging words. **

**Anyway i know this one's going to be a doozy. Everything will come together though in due time. And I would like to thank everyone who reads this particular story among the many other TWD fics.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one! Two more chapters and I'll close this story and move to part three. Please review after reading. I smile seeing a notice in my box for a review on this story.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Regret

_ Anywhere I go, anything I try_  
_Anyone I love is compromised_  
_Everyone I see, staring on back at me_  
_Why can't you let me be?_

_I don't know how to run_  
_I don't know where to hide_  
_The old me is dead and gone inside_  
_What will you think of me_  
_When all that you'll ever see_  
_Is only a part of the other me?_

"Fuck the rain!" Sully yelled seeing a few raindrops hit the windshield on the car as he puffed heavily on a cigarette. He swung and moved his hands rapidly to the music, that blasted out the speakers deafening the girl in the back. His movements were sluggish and numb, no doubt from some of the alcohol he had consumed from Angel's bottle. He didn't give a shit at the moment as he tried to drown out the tied up girl's pleading in the back seat. She was tap dancing on his last nerve.

Angel cocked any eyebrow from underneath her sunglasses. She had been quiet for the last hour or two enjoying the warm air that flowed into her open window and the engine of the car roaring. She had always enjoyed the open road in a loud car. The rain started beating down more rapidly.

"When it rains it pours," she laughed and Sully sent her an amused look. "Enjoying that liquor aren't you?" A loud stroke of thunder pierced around the car and he jumped. He didn't like thunder. Angel laughed as he glared out the window flipping the sky off.

"Fuck you thunder!" He sung making Angel laugh harder. He turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Shut up! When the hell are we getting there anyway?"

Serenity sent out another plea from the backseat for them to untie her. Sully spun around pointing an unsteady finger at her. "Why?" he slurred. "So you can point a fucking gun at my baby?"

"Ain't your baby Sully?" Angel said wiping her nose.

"Oh yea that's right . . . my bad your screwing that redneck." Angel grimaced at him she knew he was about drunk so she held her tongue. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned on the middle console with a small grin. "I gotta ask though is he better then me? Bet you twenty fuckin' dollars my dick's bigger!"

"He can eat pussy better then you," Angel laughed making him lean back over into his seat in deep thought searching for something to say back to that.

"Bullshit!" He finally concluded. The CD player turned over to the next song and he got serious. "Shut up! This is my fucking jam!"

He turned it up as loud as it would go and that was almost ear shattering. He banged his fists on his legs hard mimicking the drums. "Wait another minute! Can't you see what this pain has fucking done to me! I'm alive and still kicking. What you see I can't see and maybe you'll think before you speak!" Angel didn't mind his signing it was his talking that had been pissing her off. He could sing drunk or not, talking was another story. For a short guy he had a big voice.

"Take another second! Turn your back on me and make believe, that you're always happy. It's safe to say you're never alive! A big part of you has died and by the way, I hope you're satisfied." He sung louder starring at her pointing all the words and feelings at her. She shrunk a little; she understood why he pointed those words. It actually hurt a little.

She thought about making him switch places with Serenity. It was a pleasant thought but she forgot about it drifting off into her own little world.

"You know Angel," Sully said turning the radio down and pulled her out of her world.

"What?" she sighed. Yea it was about time to throw him in the backseat.

"I was going to kill that son of a bitch." His tone grew low and full of hate.

"Who?"

"Daryl . . . I just saw him touching you that day and it fucking . . . it just." He rubbed his face like he was in pain. "What has he ever done for you?" he almost yelled slapping his hand against the door cradling his forehead in his hand.

Angel paused in deep thought. He kept her from leaving the farm when she was hurt but she knew she would've been ok. What else had he done? Yea he kept her from killing Merle. "I don't wanna talk about that," she said lowly mostly because she couldn't think of anything touching at the moment.

"No fuck that!" He glared at her. "Tell me or." He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Serenity. "I'll fucking shoot her." You do know of course he had no intention of actually pulling the trigger. "You don't know how many nights I sat up worrying about you when I could never find you! You don't know how much I've hurt in the last few weeks over you! I wanna know where shit stands so I can sleep at night again. Because I'VE FUCKED UP EVERYTHING!"

Angel looked at him with a frown. "Stop being so melodramatic. You're not going to shoot anyone."

He smirked cocking his pistol. "I worked for the governor I don't mind shooting a bitch I don't know." He grinned trying to sell his bluff. Angel bought it.

"He saved Jewel in the beginning . . . saved me from putting a bullet in my head." She knew Sully wasn't going to know how to take the conversation from there and that almost made her grin. He drew his gun away slowly. "Does it fucking matter." Angel could've been quiet and ended the whole damn thing but she wanted to know. "I mean I would be happy if I knew you were happy. Does-"

"I know what you're gonna say and no. No Angel because I know how much pain you have inside . . . Daryl can't take it away. Shit I might not even be able to . . . Sometimes too much damage is done to repair; I say that cuz I'm one of those cases . . .I know I turned my back on you and now . . . Shit . . . I wanna say the sun will shine again but I don't know if it will." He took a deep breath un-cocking his gun and holstered it. "I could've stopped you from becoming what you are but I was too caught in my own pity to chase after you. You wouldn't have seen all that brutality and death life is bound to now. I understand why you're so pissed at everything."

"You'll never understand what goes on in my head . . . I'm glad I got to see and live what I did it made me strong. Made me feel like I had some kind of purpose. Not now I just feel like a tag along that leads people into hell and watches at the side line while they burn because of my mistakes."

"But Angel-"

"Shut up. You don't know. I've lived my life with some kind of meaning, not wondering blindly into the same pattern people used to live every day. Yea sure I've seen death and shit people don't ever need to see if they want to keep their sanity but hell . . . now a days that doesn't mean shit. My life, my existence doesn't even matter . . . then again maybe it never did and I'm just trying to justify all the blood on my hands with some bullshit excuse you'd hear in a song or something."

"I'm sure there's people that remember you as being something good and worth not forgetting . . . Me being one of them. I haven't walked away because I won't be able to forget. I live with enough damn regret as it is."

"Everyone who breathes does. The strong ones are the people who let it go . . . Learn from it move on fuck it. There's better things out there."

"Yea you're right I've wasted too many days sitting on things I couldn't do shit about. Just like you and that redneck . . . Him holding you like you use to let me do when you were scared. . . Kissing him the way you kissed me trying to show me you loved me, wanting me to touch you. Wanting me like that . . . I just miss having you that close. Am I jealous? Yes. Do I want you to tell him to fuck off? Again yea. Do I want you to be with me? No, not unless you wanted all my love."

"Sorry," she said numbly. "I think it's best we start to drift apart . . . Be better for both of us. Cuz' face it we could be friends when we were that close but even a touch away from that we can't hardly fucking stand each other or we hurt each other over the littlest things." He gave a short chuckle.

"Yea maybe you're right. I'm tired of hurting . . . Especially considering she wants me to hurt."

"What?"

"Not stupid. I know why you do what you do. I see things in you . . . You'll never know what I see." She paused cocking her eyebrow at him questionably. Figuring out riddles was never an easy task for her.

"What?" she asked once again not changing her tone. He smirked at her.

"Pull over I gotta piss," he said grabbing the door handle. She quickly pulled off the road and shoved the gearshift in park.

"Hurry up I'm a bit tempted to leave you."

"I'll come find you." He laughed making her smile a bit. He quickly jumped out leaving the door open. She turned down the radio and turned back looking at Serenity.

"I'm sorry you're still tied up . . . Don't think we're going to hurt you ok. Where we're going there might be a chance a man there can help you remember. I'm sorry I don't know if you would've pulled that trigger. I don't fear dieing but I can't just yet. I've got people counting on me alright."

The girl said nothing and glared at Angel. She was pissed and Angel definitely didn't feel bad for her anymore. The girl was being a bitch and she didn't appreciate that at all. Then again Sully had threatened to kill her only moments before.

Angel's breath caught roughly in her throat at the sound of a pained yell. One that left her sick at her stomach, it was too familiar as Daja'vu tore through her like a sharp blade. This wasn't happening. She jumped out the car only to be met by the sound of a gun shot.

She sprinted towards the path Sully had took into the woods surrounding them. The rain chilled her skin over.

She found Sully kicking a walker that laid on the ground with a single gun shot wound to the head. She thought it was ok. "Fucking bitch!" Sully yelled giving one last kick that made his boot kick through rotten flesh and cracked ribs. He pulled his boot out and turned to her with a sorrowful gaze on his face.

"Looks like you're getting your wish baby doll," he said looking at his shoulder. The walker bite mark had his arm pouring blood. He was bit and Angel was left in a state of familiarity that made her want to shoot herself on the spot. This wasn't happening again was it? No, not Sully. Hell no not him.


	14. Angel

**I know this is a short chapter and I've left you all on edge but fear not things will come together in the last chapter. I just wanted to write a chap from Angel's point of view.**

**I hope you enjoy this and if there's anything you want to say back to her nows the time. Leave a review :)**

* * *

Chapter 14- Angel

**Angel's P.O.V**

You know I'll never understand it . . . how I ended up being the unluckiest bitch on this god forsaken earth. I will never truly understand why bad shit happened to the people I love. And to make it so much more poetic I usually have to watch them suffer until they just fade away.

I never gave a shit about my own life. Even when I was little trapped in a cage I didn't care about myself. I have mentioned before it was hope that kept me alive. . . well it was hope that I would find someone that would love me because I grew up having the family that was suppose to take care of me shit on me and beat me down to nothing but an empty shell. If it weren't for the voice yea I'd probably be there or dead. It did give me the strength to get out but not to live.

Really doesn't make any sense does it? I could care less if I dropped dead at the moment I am scared though that I'll leave behind people that did need me. But does that really matter? Have I ever been able to protect people I love? I can't remember if I had.

When Axel dragged me out of that dark alley by that broken down bar that had been feeding me vodka all night. He snatched me away from the booze that I relied on now to make all the pain go away, except that night it was going to be permanent. I didn't wanna go with him I wanted to die. I know I'm a piece of shit now but at that time I was nothing. No good to anyone.

And you know I thought. . . I thought after he took me in and gave me a home, taught me to hold myself out of the water no matter what, and how to live . . . I thought I had purpose. I thought I was helping. Trying to make the place I came from in that fucking cage never exist.

I'll never forget the day I got pushed out of the nest and sent onto my first battle field. To be honest it was exciting. There was nothing like the blood flying and the gunshots replacing the enemies lasts screams before they died. It was like playing Russian roulette . . . that was until the side I was standing on started to shed blood. I back tracked trying to get all the men injured off the field. Almost died my damn self-trying.

Half the team died that day. . . and I'll never forget the man who lost his legs and took it own life soon after. I carried him out. . . shit I carried his legs on my shoulder hoping somehow Chad could give him them back. I didn't help anyone that day.

When I was trying so hard to save them it didn't bother me, felt right. I mean all the blood and gore. It wasn't till after I got back that it really hit me. I couldn't have one thought without hearing them pleading for me to shoot them. All the screaming and crying is still back in my mind somewhere.

Yea that shit bothered me and I turned back to the bottle because it made life livable. Who would've thought at the time the thing that almost killed me in the first place would become the only thing that could save me time and time again from myself.

Men kept dieing every time we went out and finally I accepted the fact that I couldn't save everyone. No I believed that I could save the lives that mattered. The ones that really did deserve to live and fight another day.

Lunar . . . if anyone ever deserved a full life it was him. I'd trade places with him any time because I knew he could lead the group, keep them alive and safe, teach them how to be better people themselves even in this fucked up world. Not like me . . . I'm not worth the air I breathe. I don't deserve Sully's or Daryl's love and to anyone out there who admires me. . . well you're just fucking stupid. I couldn't help a fifteen year old girl put down a god damn cigarette, all I had to do was put it down myself and she would've followed me. Jade deserved to live she was such a sweet girl who believed there was good in everyone.

And then I couldn't look before I shot and killed a little innocent girl . . . Everyday I go down the list of people I couldn't save that really did deserve life . . . Lunar . . . Sunny . . . Jade . . . Laurie . . . Sophia . . . Dale . . . T-Dog . . . Tiny . . . Andrea . . . god only knows whatever happened to her. Then I think about all those men I fought with. No I wasn't close to them but they were good people. I can't even remember their names but I'll never forget their dieing fearful faces not knowing if they were going to heaven or hell. Not knowing if they had made up for every wrong they had done. All their faces scared into my mind as real as the ones that scatter my body reminding me that I've let down too many people because I wasn't quick enough . . . that I wasn't good enough.

You all know what I fear. Mistakes have always had a bad way of repeating themselves. Yea you learn from them but it doesn't make you untouchable to them . . . and I sit here now my car not going fast enough and Sully's face is only getting paler by the minute. The bite was so deep I knew it shortened his time.

I had pushed him away and hurt him so bad. I thought that would save him from the bullshit that never seems to stray too far from my side.

I love Sully with all my heart, I always did . . . even now. He took care of me and kept me happy back in the day. Yea he wasn't there when Jade died but I wasn't there for him either. I was drowning myself while he was trying to not lose it himself. We were a very tight knick family. We grew up together in orphanages for a long time. And when we were going to get separated Sully wouldn't allow it to happen so he got a job and took care of all of us on twenty dollars a day.

I still think about what him and me could've been if I never went to that bar and if Axel hadn't taken me away. Where would him and me be now?

But none of that means anything anymore . . . not even the necklace still laced around my neck after all these years. You think it means anything to this world? With these god damn tears streaming down my face, my foot pressed to the floor, Serenity crying in the back seat . . . and Sully trying to gain more time singing lowly with his hand laced around mine so tightly believing this was the last few moments we had together.

I know two things are going to happen. If we get to the base and there's nothing there I'll shoot him and then myself because I am not going back to Sammy and Jewel and telling them I let Sully die! And if Chad can't help him I'm blowing the whole goddamn place up with me and him both inside.

Daryl I know I said I'd come back . . . but I can't live with Sully's death over my head. After all the things he's done for me I at least owe him another chance to live and be more careful next time. There's been too much death and loss in this world anyway.

There is no god or heaven because what kind of motherfucker would let all this happen? One cold son of a bitch I never want to meet.

. . . The days are only going to get darker and I'm not standing alone to see the end . . .


	15. Fell On Black Days

**So guys here it is! The last chapter of part 2. . . I hope I don't piss anyone off with the way I ended this. But I must give a thanks to all the people that have supported this story if you weren't for you guys we wouldn't be this far.**

**Thank you! So now lets kick back and pour a nice shot from our favorite bottle and enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Fell On Black Days**

_Whatsoever I've feared has Come to life  
Whatsoever I've fought off Became my life  
Just when everyday Seemed to greet Me with a smile  
Sunspots have faded_

_Whomsoever I've cured I've sickened now  
Whomsoever I've cradled I've put you down  
I'm a search light soul They say but I can't See it in the night  
I'm only faking When I get it right_

_So what you wanted to See good has made you blind  
And what you wanted to Be yours has made it Mine  
So don't you lock up Something that you Wanted to see fly  
Hands are for shaking No not tying_

Angel_ starr_ed blankly ahead watching as the yellow lines whizzed by becoming nothing but a reminder that she wasn't going fast enough. The thought of easing her foot off the gas pedal wasn't an option and it pissed her off that she couldn't push any harder because it was already pressed to the floorboard. With her left hand wrapped solidly around the steering wheel she was determined to make it to the base with time to spare. Her other hand grasped Sully's calloused, sweaty hand in her own tightly as clear, stray tears ran down her face freely.

Nothing mattered outside of that car besides the base. Only Sully and where they were going . . . keeping him from turning. . . no she could care less about the rest of the world anymore; it could all burn to ash if it'd be so.

"Hang on . . . I promise it wont be that much longer. We'll get there and Chad will help you . . . just keep singing and don't think about it ok," she said in a dry voice, right on the verge of cracking. She turned her head starring at the bite, doing her best to hold in whimpers that racked and beated against her chest making it almost impossible to breath. She would've told you she would've rather gotten beat with a base ball bat then feel that pain but she knew she had to be strong.

The bite looked worse. Sully himself wasn't looking all that pretty either. The bite was deep and if you looked hard enough behind the infected looking blood and torn flesh you could see his shoulder blade.

He sung soft drug out notes trying to soothe his anxiety away and fall into the dream and emotion of the song playing. What the song couldn't take away the bottle he clenched tightly in his free hand would. His singing stopped upon her words and he turned to her with pain brewing behind his gray sobering eyes.

"Just shut up," he said hatefully. "It's my time and as soon as I don't feel right." He took his hand away from the bottle making an imaginary gun. He placed it against his head clicking his tongue to replace the bang as he pulled the imaginary trigger. "I'm not going to ask you to do it . . . you've seen enough death way before it was even cool . . . nah . . . I'm not going to ask that not after you already had to do it once." Of course he was referring to Sunny and that made her heart sink.

"I'm afraid," he continued. "But I know this world is getting tired of my shit . . . you were getting tired of me. Ain't many places left for the living anyway." He rested his head against the window letting one single tear drool down his cheek. "But Angel please . . . please tell Jewel and Sammy I'm sorry. Take care of them. You'd figure it'd be Sammy next in line to take care of our own but no . . . it's you."

"No!" she yelled angrily. She snatched her hand away and it hit hard on the window beside her cracking it all to hell. "Don't you fucking give up! Not on me! No one else is gonna go and fucking quit on me. You're going to make it to the base and everything will be ok." She clenched the steering wheel even harder grinding her teeth together. "Please," she begged. He pulled his hand away slowly leaning back up straight.

She made it hurt. Made it hurt that he was so careless knowing he should always have been ready for one of them to jump on him like it had even under the circumstance that his shooting hand was holding his dick. But no he was lost in the moment; he was happy it was just him and her again. Happy she was talking to him with all her emotions pointed at him. May it be anger or love any attention from her made his heart thump harder, made him glow.

But now seeing her cry for him made it hurt deep . . . even deeper then seeing her wrapped in Daryl's arms. He knew he couldn't be weak right then, the way he saw it if she was angry she wouldn't be sad. He wanted to make her hate him. He was sure that he was going to die no one could help him and he didn't want her blaming herself.

"You're fucking pathetic," he said lowly glaring at her. His voice cracked and he had to pause as she starred at him with pale blue eyes. It was hard to say that. "Can't sit down and let shit go the way it was meant. No you just fucking jump in thinking you can stop it. All you do is set yourself up for a bigger fall."

"I'm not sitting down and do nothing! He can help you! Please for fuck's sake!" She whimpered loudly as her faced cringed. It was the first time she had cried that hard in a long time. "Don't let me loose you too!"

Sully hid his face growing quiet. Silent tears streamed down his face. He never wanted to see her cry like that again even after all the misery she had put on him he still never wanted to see her cry like that. "I'm sorry," he said where she couldn't hear.

Her heart sank leaving her feeling hollow inside, as the base grew closer, as she drifted around the long, sharp curve where the large fenced in building waited for her patiently at the end. Anxiety grabbed her windpipe squeezing hard, making it difficult for her to breathe. Still her mind didn't stray far from the objective at hand; she'd have time to worry about her mental state later. Maybe . . .

The large well-built prison like gate grew close and she slammed on brakes removing the option of saving time by plowing through them. She almost lost control as the tires wanted to spin around when they touched the loose gravel. She wrestled the steering back playing with the breaks stopping only inches in front of the gate.

She looked up to a camera that blinked watching her closely. She waved her hand frantically. "Chad let me in! I got a man down!" she pleaded hoping there was someone on the other side.

It took a moment but the gate opened slowly urging her to come in. She hit the gas one more time speeding like a bat out of hell to the entrance of the large compound. She shut the car off throwing it in park.

She turned smiling brightly at Sully as tears streamed down her face contrasting with her grin awfully. "See what did I tell you? We made it! We fucking made it." His facial expression didn't change. He pointed at the entrance trying to bring Angel's attention back to where it was needed.

Three men approached the car slowly carrying their M-16s close, aimed at them. The tallest one had light skin with dark brown hair that seemed to go rather casual with dark green eyes. The middle one was almost as tall but with blonde hair tied back into a loose ponytail that matched blue eyes. The last one was a bit shorter with dark skin and chocolate brown eyes and hair.

"Friendly welcoming party?" Sully questioned as her smile faded into a concerned frown. As she studied them she grew uneasy in her beat. It wasn't there size, all of them could've been branded with the name 'steroid abusers' and you could've added 'military nut' in there somewhere due to the fact they all sported army uniforms.

But no that's not what made her feel like a cat in need of hissing and raising their back in the only defense they had. She knew if she raised a gun they would shoot. She knew because of the look in their eyes . . . or rather what they didn't show. There was no mercy, no hope, no anger, no pity, nor any other emotion. No, there faces showed nothing but a desire to shoot anything that moved a way they didn't care for.

She wiped her eyes clean of any stray tears before narrowing her eyes; she was preparing for the worst. Then it hit her like a slap to the face . . . as soon as they saw Sully's wound, they would recognize it for what it was and most likely shoot to kill.

"Grab a T-shirt and throw it on. Cover the bite," she ordered sending Sully a look to attempt to disarm him of any protest. He shook his head in though never letting his gaze leave the men that drew closer. "Please," she begged reaching for her pistol.

"Go ahead pull that gun!" the tallest man (Matt) screamed narrowing his eyes at her. She froze and lowered her head in defeat. In her mind this was it. They were going to shoot Sully if she tried to fight and they were going to shoot him if they saw the bite. One of those damned if you do, damned if you don't moments.

The man who had yelled at her slung the driver's side door open and ripped Angel out of the car. He shoved her to the ground. He pushed her face in the gravel as he started snatching her weapons off and tossed them out of reach. She wasn't going to try to resist in fear that Sully would pay for it.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Sully yelled angrily. He slung the door open and barreled out screaming like a banshee, fist ready for whoever was closest. It resulted in him being slammed to the ground and ending up in the same position Angel was in except he kept fighting. He caught a kick in the gut but he still wouldn't except it, if anything it only made him fight harder.

"One more moved and we'll shoot the girl!" The blonde man (Aaron) screamed down at Sully planting a firm boot in his back. He stopped fighting then. They quickly ripped his weapons off and tossed them into the same pile Angel's laid.

"Hey this one is bit," Aaron announced as he lifted his foot up and took a step back from Sully.

"Stay down," Matt ordered and stepped away from Angel looking at his buddy. "What do you think we should do?"

"Shoot him," Aaron answered aiming his gun down at an unmoving Sully who was gritting his teeth waiting for the worst.

The last man (DJ) protested to that idea by shoving Aaron and making him lose his aim before he could shoot. "Hey fucker," he said hatefully in a south accent. "We wait on Chad. He ain't gonna be pissed at me."

"Hey DJ this chick's got Axel's mark," Matt said a little confused. He kicked her arm out for the world to see. She growled at him but made no attempt to move. He was referring to a tattoo Axel made everyone get after training. She had all but forgot about the damn thing. The other two men peered over examining the two snakes wrapped around an AK-47.

"So what's the status?" a new voice popped in. Angel turned her head recognizing the man instantly. Yes his goatee was now a beard and his long black hair was even longer now. To be honest he didn't look like a hot rock star anymore, he looked like a hobo in military clothing with a long white scientist coat. The man wore a small grin upon seeing Angel.

"Chad . . . I need your help. He's been bit you gotta save him. Not by killing him either," she said trying to get up. However Matt pushed her back down and she accepted it.

Chad thought long and hard. He sucked in a breath. "Alright," he returned looking at Angel with a serious face. "Bring them in to the lab."

"What about that one," DJ questioned pointing with his gun to Serenity who was still tied up in the back seat.

"Put her with the others in the bunks," he responded before disappearing back into the building.

Aaron and Matt pulled Sully and Angel up leading them inside. She stayed calm and didn't give her guide any trouble even though anger was tearing her apart inside. Sully on the other hand fought without much success, he was demanding his gun back. Could you really blame him though? He felt betrayed. In his head there was no help, no way to stop the infection and he felt robbed of the only way to stop from becoming part of the dead.

They led the two into a room Angel had found herself in everyday the last time she was there. It was where Chad had experimented on her and there wasn't much hope of getting away.

As they entered the cold white walled room Chad was plundering through a box on top a desk. The box was full of labeled test tubes and vials. "Strap him to the table," he ordered only looking away from his collection for a split second before pulling out a few vials of clear liquid studying the labels carefully.

"Oh hell no!" Sully screamed trying to pull away from Aaron. The man finally wrestled him to the table with a bit of effort. Sully brought his feet up and kicked hard against the table almost knocking it over. He knocked the man down and as he landed on top of him he elbowed the wind out of his lungs. He jumped up and tried to run out before Matt and Angel both caught a hold of him and got him on the table strapping him down tight. Still he fought.

Matt helped his buddy off the floor laughing loudly. "Little guy got the best of ya man," he mocked.

"Fuck you!" Sully spat. He turned to Angel and went still with worried eyes. "Please don't let them pump me full of shit! I don't want to be sick . . . I don't wanna be like you are. Please Angel."

She teared up and put a firm hand over her mouth holding in the whimpers. It hurt. Bad.

"Not your call," Chad cut in walking to his side with a syringe.

"No, no, no! Don't do this! I saw what you did to Angel! No," he yelled panicking. He was begging.

"If she hasn't shot you yet you must mean a lot to her . . . It's going to be up to her what happens next. She's never had this decision to make but I think I owe her it considering she let me live." He stuck the needle into Sully's arm and pushed the clear liquid into his veins. Sully slowly stopped trying to fight out of the restraints.

He looked over to Angel once more. "Please just let me go. I've done hurt enough," he said lowly before he went limp and fell into dreamless sleep.

"What was that?" Angel questioned looking back to Chad. Her voice cracked all to hell as she tried to forget the plea in Sully's eyes.

"Just a sedative." He pulled out a nother syringe containing a blue liquid as he pulled the old one out. He shoved it into Sully's arm and pulled it out after it was all shot into his body. "That was to slow the virus down and make the fever stop from killing him. It won't last long . . . he's already burning up."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Matt cut in, "but who is this girl?"

"Angel hellfire," Chad answered before walking back to his desk and began mixing contents of vials all together, preparing another syringe. The men starred at her in amazement.

"I thought she'd be taller," Aaron whispered.

"Hey umm sorry for the shit back there," Matt apologized rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Stop starring and go check on our new guest," Chad ordered glaring at his men. They quickly fled out the room clumsily happy to get away from Angel. The things they had heard about that woman scared them. "So Angel how's your hand?"

"Fuck my hand. What can you do for him?"

He rolled his eyes at her rudeness but quickly dismissed it. "Well I can save him . . . but there are some . . . side effects that most likely will be there to stay. Ones that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"What are they?"

"Well. . . after studying your blood and the drugs that successfully bonded with your DNA eternally I found something fascinating . . . it grows stronger but that's not the best part. Between both forms they mutated into a vaccine going way past their actual expectations. You get stronger everyday . . . unfortunately so do the side effects. He will adopt all of the conditions you suffer from but-" he gave a loud sigh and frustrated look at his work as if he were disgusted and disappointed in himself.

**((You can start playing Sound Garden- Fell On Black Days if you think it'll tie the ending up nicely))**

"Since the virus," he continued, "has already reached his brain and is so strong already . . . Your body actual kills it . . . but since it is the way it is with him . . . there is one side effect I cannot explain . . . He'll have to consume one piece of human flesh a day." He paused mixing more of the mixtures together into on test tube.

"How do you know that?"

"My men were once test subjects and they still have to do it."

"Where do you get the flesh from?"

"Don't worry about that . . . You don't want to know." She paused finding it best not to push for an answer, she really didn't want to know. Cannibalism was the one thing that could make her sick to her stomach.

"But Angel," he said sternly pulling her away from her thoughts. "If I inject him with this and he refuses to eat it he'll began to rot from the outside in which will lead to insanity . . . and basically he'll turn without dieing."

Angel took in all the information carefully becoming a victim of shock that left her stomach turning in sickness. "Isn't there another way?"

"If there is I haven't found it yet . . . I'm still trying to find it. I've had many failed attempts.

"So he'll be like me with the healing and stuff . . . but . . . does it have to be raw human flesh?"

"Yes he will be like you and the side effects the drugs make you endure. He'll be very hard to kill if he eats the flesh and yes it has to be. My hypothesis on it . . . well something in the flesh stops the virus from killing him and stops it from voiding the vaccine. You see after I inject this it will mutate the infection . . . It will mutate it somehow because there is no real way to destroy it completely like your body does. The infection becomes something totally different . . . they never actually die. They can think as well as we can when it mutates. Thankfully a bullet to the brain still kills them."

"Does it have to be once a day?"

"No . . . but I wouldn't skip a day because people have acted differently to it. You want to be careful because if he starts to rot it's rapid and irreversible. Let's say he skipped a few days and he began to rot and started eating again . . . the flesh that has already damaged cannot be regenerated . . . Angel we've all seen bad shit . . . but since I've started searching for a cure I cannot get rid of the horrors I've seen going through my subjects. This one woman-"

"I really don't want to know," she said. She took in a breath regaining some of her outer composure. "So this is the only way to save his life?"

"I'm afraid so Angel . . . this is up to you and you alone. We can give him the vaccine and he'll suffer a great amount until he actually accepts it or we can put him out of his misery with what is natural these days and he wont suffer anymore . . . Your call Hellfire."

"How long do I have left to make a call?"

"About . . . I say twenty six minutes give or take."

Angel paused for a long time. Her mind bounced around in chaos ready to break. This was the first time she'd actually have the chance to save someone she loved. Could she kill him like she had Sunny? A call that was going to break her either way. . . but she had to make it. . . right then.

"I . . .

* * *

**Like I said I didn't mean to piss anyone off. But for the hell of it I gotta ask what you think should happen. Very curious about it.**

**And I promise a part three in the next month or so if I get some nice reviews. I got a lot of thinking to do about where and how to start the next part. Anyhow anyone who has followed or favorited I will send you a link to part 3 when I get it up. Now roll them credits!**

* * *

**I do not own any of 'The Walking Dead' characters, references, plots, etc.**

**I only own my original characters and their ideas, thoughts, and pasts before the outbreak.**

**I also do not own any of the lyrics at the beginning of the chapters or any of the songs I recommended for readers to listen to during the story. Or any of the band names my characters mentioned.**

**I like to give a big thanks to fluxxay and Javasamoon for your continued support. Seriously thank you.**

**If you have any complaints please PM me.**

**Thank you for your time :)**

**And. . . play that song one more time because it's a cool song :D**


End file.
